The Deepest
by Teepot
Summary: One story finished, two prologues up and waiting to be picked for the next. Cast your vote! You voice will make the difference! hehe...CC also inside!
1. Prologue

  
Disclaimer: As of right now, the newsies are safely locked within the confines of Disney. If any of you see a problem with this, there will be a secret meeting for all those interested....for now, loose yourself in the story.   
  
  
The Deepest:   
  
Holy Mackenzie! The commotion outside in the bunk room caught his attention and he finished drying his hair on the move. Already, some of the younger boys had crowded around the windows that looked out into the open street. He peered over a shorter newsie to see the boys outside forming an odd cluster around the steps. They were separated to either side and he didn't understand why until two other boys raced inside. They were moving quickly, their gruff voices floating into the windows above. He could tell they weren't Manhatten newsies.   
He was expecting their footsteps to allude to their entrance but the door to the bunkroom burst open sooner than expected. This time there were three figures, darting among the crowd to the side window that led to the roof. Two made it before Mush jumped in the way of the third. But he was quick enough to dodge Mush's swing and roll, disappearing into the side of the wall. The loose plank closed shut with a bang and the other newsies looked at each other in shock.   
Before he could explain to the faces that looked to him for some answer, the boys that had been seen from the window came through the open door. No boy made a movement and the two intruders scanned the room, obviously looking for someone in particular.   
What you'se want Bull? Dis ain't Harlem if you'd noticed. He tossed the used towel to another newsie and faced the leader of Harlem head on.   
Bull snarled at the comment before scanning the room once more. The other goon was slowly filtering through the crowd of boys, bending to look under bunks and in the washroom. He passed by the hidden plank without a second glance. Dis don't concoin you.  
Corse it does. You'se in da lodgin house fo Christ sake!   
Bull's second hand man, known throughout the boroughs as Mac, returned to the side of his leader, signaling that he hadn't found a thing. Bull nodded and turned to look at all the newsies one more time. Don't tink dis is ova. If I hear dat dese guys are from Manhatten den you'll be receiving another visit. With that, the two turned and clambered down the stairs.  
Watching from the window again, he saw the two leave, glad that he'd been able to avoid a confrontation that went beyond words. Soon his attention was turned back to the mysterious intruder who had obviously made Bull more than upset. Mush knocked lightly on the plank and all the boys in the room expected the figure to appear.   
He knew better. The space had started out as a small hiding within the wall for spare change and small belongings. But over the years it had grown and when he'd come to the lodging house it had become the perfect size for an escaping newsie to hide. Only his top boys knew of the place and it hadn't been used in quite some time. Walking over he nudged Mush out of the way and knocked three times, real quick, on the side of the plank. Only a moment later the figure appeared, rolling easily onto the bare floor and springing to their feet. It took a moment for his sense of direction to return and the figure searched for the nearest exit, taking long enough for many of the boys to realize that the figure was surprisingly, and most definitely, feminine.  
That face, and the way the long hair sprayed out behind the cap caught his attention. Although she'd obviously changed in the past year he knew that face and her sudden arrival fit him hard.   
She turned at the sound of her name, frightened by the fact that she'd been recognized. Her nerves were coiled and tight, ready to spring. But then her eyes landed on his brown ones and she faltered. Heya, Kelly.   
Before he could reach and grab her, restraining her from fleeing like he knew she would, a low whistle sounded from the window. She turned to look at the window and locked eyes with him once more time, a look in her eyes that had changed. All this happened in a second's time before she darted towards the window. This time she was faster than Mush, slipping up and out so that for a second time that day his fingertips felt the wind from her disappearance  
  
  
AN: Whew, can you believe it! Already the beginning of another story! The CC is still open, although I'm looking more for characters to appear late on, when Jack and this new McCoy go on a little trip. Drop any questions on the review page, it will make my day! 


	2. Where is he, McCoy?

Disclaimer: Ugh, the worst part of the story...a constant reminder that no, Jack Kelly is not my personal masseuse. Blame Disney...I'm the nice one.   
  
AN: *takes a big breath* SHOUT OUTS! CanyoubelieveitI'msoexcitedcanyoutellIcan'tstopwritinglikethis...  
Now, for those who enjoy proper punctuation and spacing:  
  
Dakki: Your reviewed, twice! You rock...now *innoncent smile* can we get an update from you? Peese?! *Everyone else nods vigourously*  
  
Klover: Again, showin the love. I can't get the next chapter out fast enough...but when I do I'll ship it your way!  
  
To all of those who emailed me about the CC (Moonlights Sundance, Dreamer Conlon) I'll email who as the story progresses to let you know what I need. Thanks again!  
  
If you want your name above and a pretty little note from me then you know what to do! Review til your fingers hurt, you'll be glad you did.   
  
Chapter 1  
  
The window opened, interrupting the silence that filled the room and causing Tess to jump up from her nap. She cracked her head on the top of the bunk above hers before falling right back to her horizontal position. Groaning in pain, she rubbed at the mark and peaked between fingers to see who had disturbed her.   
Climbing clumsily through the window was Klover, one long leg placed in after the other while Hour scampered meekly behind her. The two girls stopped at the sight of Tess, rumpled and obviously displeased. You woke me up.  
Klover shrugged, tossing Tess the apple she'd stolen from a vendor on the way back from Brooklyn. Pulling out her own treat, she broke the skin and began to chew. Yeah, well. You had all day to nurse that headache of yours.  
She had a point. Tess sighed in agreement, her anger retreating within her. What did you hear? Between large mouthfuls of apple, Klover explained how Bull had visited Brooklyn but received a less than successful response from Spot. Tess smiled, you could always count on Conlon to give a guy from Harlem the shoulder.   
Tess thanked Klover openly and the two worked on a plan for the next two weeks. Long Island would slowly be run by Tess and Klover if they had any say. The two got along well enough, slowly learning to trust one another. Tess certainly respected the girl. The first time they'd met she'd been defending a young newsie from looming thugs, oblivious to their size and number. After a little assistance on Tess' part the two had decided to stick together and thus Tess had her first friend upon return to Manhattan. While Klover had been bouncing between Brooklyn and Manhattan for the last year, she'd learned all the new secrets about the important newsies. Combined with Tess' overall experience from years previous, they made a smart team.   
But Hour, shy and quiet in a suspicious way, made Tess nervous. The girl may have hidden behind mousy hair, but her eyes were always watching. Over the past two weeks that they'd lodged in the abandoned warehouse, Tess had caught her coming in later than expected and sneaking off early in the morning. She wasn't talking to Klover or Tess, which meant she was talking to someone else.  
And in Tess' current situation, this wasn't necessarily a good thing. Bull hadn't caught her that day at the Manhattan Lodging House, but he hadn't stopped searching for her either. So while Tess remained out of Harlem, he drifted further and further into the other boroughs, edging his way closer to her little corner. His power had more pull than Tess', even though in the past weeks she'd proven herself among the Long Island crowd. No one knew her there and she was able to display her selling ability without any of her tricks being noticed.   
With the obvious exception of Bull, her return to New York had been a successful one. And the only other pinch in her neck was the appearance of Jack. Klover, although she'd heard of the newsie and had informed Tess of all of his dealings with the strike, had only seen him in passing. And Tess had been hoping to avoid the eventual run in with Kelly for at least a few weeks: long enough for her name to gain its own credibility.   
Now, with her headache twice as strong as when she'd initially laid down, she wasn't looking forward to any amount of conversation. Klover noticed this and opted for grabbing a coat and returning to the outside. Tomorrow, Gus and Toddy need a dispute solved. She leaned back into the window, elbows resting on the frame as Tess carved her apple. They're expecting us around nine.   
  
Get some rest. Ya look like shit. Tess waved her out with her knife, flinching when the window slammed shut. After standing their silently for a few moments, Hour left also, shimmying down the ladder outside and running in the opposite direction as Klover.   
Surrounded once again by silence, Tess finished her last apple slice and slid back onto the meek mattress she'd acquired in a nearby alley. She folded her hands beneath her head and closed her eyes, concentrating on calming her breathing and taking the focus on her throbbing head.   
But when the window open again, the sound crashing over her senses, she growled into her hands. Klover, do I need ta remind you'se Sitting up and deftly avoiding the previous bunk beam she stopped short at who was actually standing before her.  
Tess, I woulda thought dat a goil like you couldda set up a nicer place. He came alone, Tess noticed, a decision that he probably hadn't realized as hazardous. The smile on his face she couldn't read and she moved away from the restrictive confines of the bunk bed frame she sat in.   
Now standing in front of him, she recovered from her surprise. Jesus Kelly, looks like moving up in da woild made ya a snob. Dis place is poifect for any true street rat. Leaning against the frame of the bed she crossed her arms and legs, hoping that her posture gave off the air of indifference she was going for.   
He smiled, about to walk closer, but the quick squint of her eyes informed him it wasn't the best idea. Playing along with her game, he took off his hat and placed it on the only other piece of furniture in the room, a simple chair. With his hat hanging off the back, he lounged lazily in the uncomfortable seat. It's good to have you back, McCoy. I was beginning to forget what open hostility felt like.  
She shrugged, as if to say that's what I'm here for'.   
But joking aside, I'm here cause I needed an answer from ya. Again a simple shrug that didn't promise much. Where is he, McCoy?   
Although his voice had gained more edge, and his body had bent towards her, obviously a sign of his mission to receive information, she remained lackadaisical. Who ya talking about Kelly? She thought she heard him growl lowly. And I'm insulted that my excellent company wasn't the reason you decided to just break into my home. I mean, really, did ya ever learn manners?  
Don't play with me  
I have no idea what you're referring to.  
He was up two seconds after the words left her mouth, face close enough to hers for the veins in his eyes to shine clear and a finger jabbing at her chest. When you'se were little McCoy, you were annoying enough, but never dumb. Don't pull this shit wit me. I'm the only one who knows your tricks.  
She shoved him away, anger pulsating quickly through her body and sending her headache raging. He had no right to reference their childhood together. Not after how he'd treated her all those years of constantly being pushed away. She had been the follower, the tag along no one wanted. They hadn't been friends and they certainly weren't friends now. Their past was to stay there, in the past, hopelessly trying to be forgotten.   
I don't owe you any explanations Kelly.   
He laughed evilly and continued to hold her eyes. He was my best friend McCoy  
He was my _brother,_ Kelly. She spat back. He didn't catch the past tense.  
If there had been anything else in the room besides dirty clothes and trash she would have thrown it at him. She considered her shoe for a moment, but knew that he'd catch on quickly when she began to fumble with the laces. Besides, they were new (thanks to those generous Harlem newsies) and kept her feet warm.   
For a tense moment they circled each other in the small room. At least tell me why you left. He choked.   
She laughed at his request. You mean you haven't figured it out yet. Two years its been buggin ya, huh? This upper hand made her giddy. Yeah, sure, I'll tell ya why we left. We get home one day to find our folks gone, door locked, rent due. And hewell you know how he got, always thinking the best of people. He wanted to leave, go find em cause Da always talked about going back out west. She paused, resting back on the bottom bunk as she held his gaze, voice bitter and piercingly low. And I sure as hell wasn't gonna persuade him otherwise. You weren't the only one dreamin of Santa Fe, Kelly. Getting out of dis damn city was the best tin we ever did. _And the worst,_ a small voice whispered from the back of her neck.   
Well, whyI woulda gone wit you'se! Jack exclaimed, briefly resembling a lost child.   
Her mouth set firm, she nodded. Course you would of. But den _I_ wouldn't of. That's what I was leaving Kelly. I was leaving you.  
The situation began to click in Jack's mind and he was furious all over again, the second wave surrounding him with more energy. Jesus, McCoy! All dis time I'm thinking dat he left, no good bye cause He shook his head. With his first puzzle solved he moved onto the next. Well then where is he now. You're back, and you've never left his side.  
She smiled bitterly. Yea, well we all have our bad habits.  
Seriously, why ain't he here?  
Both were sitting now, Jack in the chair, leaning forward eagerly but protected while Tess reclined on the bunk, arms crossed and mind deciding what information she could leak. He looked so pathetic, sitting there on the rickety chair, trying the remain in control of his emotions. This observation, along with the small lost girl within her that she constantly trying to suppress, was what motivated her to get out of the bed and cross the room. Pulling hard on a loose floorboard she removed a small sac from the hole that was now exposed. Inside were various things that she kept, small reminders of the few precious moments of her past.   
He watched, surprised at her sudden change in attitude. Although she still kept a strong face, something inside had bent to allow him entrance. She slapped a paper into his hands, the headline reading: LOST BOYS CONTINUE TO STUN CITY POLICE'.   
We started in Philiy, then Chicago and finally St. Louis. We didn't find our folks. I assume that they caught some train out to San Francisco. But by then we were hopeless. I liked Chicago the best, so he agreed to return there. Jack looked up from the article he'd been skimming and caught her wipe harshly at a single tear. We were there for less than two days and already he fitted right in. We were making friends, selling and trying to get by.  
So this article  
She choked out a laugh. We'd been selling editions all week about the kidnappings and sure, a couple kids hadn't been seen for a few days but we didn't think anything of it. We went out that night with this guy he'd met only a day before. A couple other newsies came with us. After loading us full of liquor the thugs came in Shaking her head she got up to pace back and forth. Two of the other guys got out in time. There were other people there and we were near the back so we tried to scramble out. I got caught but he, I dunno, just sort of jumped into a whole group of them so I could get away. I was gonna try and get him out but one of the other kids, he stayed at the same lodging house as us, pulled me away.  
Jack let the news settle. There'd been a story similar to this one in the paper the day before. I tried to look for him. Tess had sunk back onto the mattress. I've never stopped looking for him  
Somewhat more sympathetic towards her, he stood and fingered the edge of the paper, handing it back to her when she looked up at him. She took in gently and put it away, all the time moving silently. He sighed deeply and ran a hand through his hair. Did you—Well, I think I know someone who can help.   
She eyes him suspiciously. I have a friend who works for the paper. He can do some research and maybe we can find where these kids are being taken if His voice trailed off at the end as she continued to concentrate on his boot laces. Why don't you come back to the lodging house. It's the least I can do for Leif, watching out for you and all. It was the first time either had mentioned his name and she shuddered at the sound. And at his proposition.   
I don't need ya to watch out for me Kelly. She hissed, the resentment slowly filtering back into her words. Besides, I've got a place here, with people who depend on me.  
Jack rolled his eyes. Oh you mean dat Hour character, huh? She's trouble McCoy. I mean, how else do you think I knew where you were? Tess narrowed her eyes at him and his condescending tone. Her lips slip.  
She jumped up and turned so that her back faced him. Like I said Kelly, I can take care of myself.  
Right, just like you did with Bull. They were back to pushing each other's buttons, a skill they'd perfect at a young age.   
She held her chin high, turning to look at him again. I got out of that mess with no scrapes Kelly. That goon hasn't found me yet either and I certainly haven't been hiding. She lied easily, arms open wide motioning to her current position.   
He decided not to mention that Long Island had a reputation for changing leaders quicker than socks. He had a sense that she knew it was the bottom end of the boroughs, but her stubbornness was making her stick to it. What'd you'd do to piss off Bull anyway? You've only been here three days.  
She smiled crazily and the glint in her eye would have amused him if he'd been speaking to any other person. He knew that look and what consequences followed it. Klover and I felt like going shopping. I needed a new coat and those boys were certainly eager enough to step out of dere clothes.   
Jack shook his head. She didn't know who she'd crossed and no matter how long he barked at her she'd never listen. Just come back to Manhattan, McCoy. Don't be stupid  
Don't call me stupid, Kelly. She bit back, clenching her fists at her side.   
He shrugged, deciding not to push anymore. Meet me a Tibby's—you remember Tibby's, right—next Tuesday. When you're finished sellin stop by. I'll have some news by then.  
She hesitated momentarily before nodding curtly. He grabbed his hat and placed it on his head, tipping it in a gesture that would have been polite if she didn't find it so infuriating. Smiling easily he slipped out the open window and closed it. She turned, screaming at the side wall when she thought he was far enough away not to hear. Anger masked her confusion as she recalled their conversation. She knew already that she was stepping too close. And as she fell back into her bed, expecting an unsettling sleep that night, she couldn't deny the twist that had returned to her stomach when he'd smiled at her.   
She couldn't let herself succumb that easily.   
  
Tess decided that walking next to Klover was horrible for her self-esteem. Next to the girl she felt stumpy and awkward. She had to take twice as many strides to keep up with her easy stroll and her hair kept swiping at her face.   
Smiling at her random thoughts, Tess stuffed her hands deep within the pockets of her pants and counted the number of people she noticed gawking at her friend. It would have been annoying if Klover hadn't been oblivious to the fact. By the time they reached Tibby's, the afternoon had grown warmer along with her attitude.   
The two girls entered the restaurant casually, unaware of the glances from some of the regulars. They moved to the counter, grabbing two seats and ordering a light lunch. As they conversed quietly, waiting for Jack to arrive, a young boy pulled himself into the seat next to Tess. Excuse me, Ms. The boy tapped Tess gently on her shoulder and when she turned to face him he pulled off his cap. Are you da goil Cowboy's lookin fo? He said he was meetin a pretty goil and I was supposed to find you and make sure you were dere before   
The hand of an older boy slipped over the mouth of the younger. He had curly brown hair and smiling blue eyes that tried to lure Tess with their twinkle. But she wasn't won over so easily as other girls and in defiance tugged his hand off of the younger boy. The boy cried, embarrassed at his older brother.   
David, unnerved by the brazenness of this new person, focused on scolding Les, What were you doin?   
I was seeing if dis was the goil Jack was lookin fo! Turning back to Tess, Les, with his floppy brown hair and pale skin, took a deep breath before beginning again the speech he'd rehearsed. Excuse me, Ms. Are you da goil  
Klover and Tess giggled at Les' polite behavior as David grumbled in back, taking the seat next to his brother. Klover began, leaning over from behind Tess' shoulder. Dis hea is Tess and I'm Klover. We're waiting fo Kelly to show his face. He's ten minutes late.  
Les nodded in understanding and burst into an explanation about how Jack had had his morning business run over into the afternoon. He'll be here soon, promise.  
Well, if you promise den. Tess laughed, shaking Les' hand. Nice ta meetcha Les.  
Reaching over Les, Dave offered his hand for Tess to shake, surprised when she spat into hers before shaking. Name's David.  
  
I've heard.  
Before Tess or David could come to any more conclusions about the other, Les broke into more chatter. David is my brother. He and I sell wit Jack.  
Tess nodded, mentally noting that this David was Jack's new Lief. Although, the friendship between her brother and Jack had always been titled slightly in Leif's favor. The conversation stalled momentarily and Les, sensing the tension was about continue when another voice chimed in.   
Tess! Tess McCoy! Is dat youse? Turning on their stools, all four searched for where the booming voice was coming from. Tess squinted under the low light of the room as a girl at the entrance bounced her way closer towards them.   
Her eyebrows raised in surprise when the girl stopped in front of her, arms open and mouth wide.   
David looked surprised also. You know Jack's sister?  
Miracle popped her hip to the side. Who else did you tink it was. Give me a hug. The two embraced and Klover was introduced shortly after, also receiving a hug from the spunky Miracle. Sorry Davy, teased Miracle, grabbing Tess by her arm. I'm gonna have ta steal dis one.   
As the three girls moved towards a table in the back, Tess looked over her shoulder and noticed both David and Les watching them. She was wary of David, although lately she'd been protective in front of everyone.   
Recognizing from Tess' stories that Miracle was Jack's younger sister, a friend of Tess' before she'd left New York, Klover decided to give the two time to catch up. Gosh, dat girl's humongous. Mused Miracle as Klover ventured off to a table of newsies Tess had never met before.   
Tess nodded, suddenly remembering what it was like to be surrounded by Miracle. One just sat back and absorbed.   
So my brother's meeting ya hear, huh? Again Tess nodded. I'm sorry I didn't come to see ya sooner. He wouldn't let me come dat night he visited. Said it was business.   
Yea, well you wouldn'tve wanted to have witnessed dat scene. Tess joked, distracting herself by picking at her dirty fingers. It was strange that her and Miracle got on so well. Her brother was Jack, she shared the same blood as the one person Tess had promised herself never to get involved with.   
Miracle's arrival in Manhattan had been a shock to all. Jack had had no idea of his baby sister, who shared the same father as him and who had been looking for him around the city since her mother's death. Tess remembered being thirteen years old and still following around Lief and Jack, who were two years her senior when Miracle had shown up, tiny and thin but as street smart as the rest of them. Miracle was only a few months younger than Tess and after her presence become as custom as Jack's, the two had found solace in each other. Neither had a solid female role model, Miracle's mother having passed and Tess's working too often to ever be home. So they stayed together. And Tess knew that if her time in New York hadn't ended so quickly, they would have stayed friends.   
Something Tess had never felt before was guilt. But sitting across from Miracle, a girl who was nothing but smiles in a world that often beat at your heels with a stick, the guilt seemed to choke her. I'm sorry.  
She seemed to understand, smiling gently and reaching for Tess' hand. Don't worry about it. Jack told me why you left. I can't believe your folks just skipped like dat.  
Yeah, Lief took it really hard.  
What about you? You know you could have stayed wit me and Jack at da lodging house. Tess titled her head to the side and raised her eyebrow in question. Okay, okay, okay. So maybe you and Jack would a killed each otha, but at least we would a been togetha.  
Tess focused on the far wall, shaking her head in disagreement. It would neva have woiked Miracle. Your brother  
He's hard to handle, She agreed. Miracle knew about the shaky relationship between Jack and Tess better than anyone, better than Lief even. And she'd witnessed on many occasions the way Jack tormented Tess. The animosity between the two was built around Lief. Being both a best friend and a brother had pulled him in two opposite directions. So many of their arguments spun from Tess' desire to follow and mimic her older brother and his friend. She'd been pushed into the mold of annoying little sister early on, and even as she'd grown Jack had worked hard to remind her of that position that she filled. Making the situation even worse was the attraction Tess had developed towards Jack. And his continuious hostility had only weighed on Tess' mind, making her react in anger.   
Miracle knew this, but never mentioned it to her friend, who had tried to move on. It seemed now that her decision to leave New York was partly based on her feelings towards Jack. Sitting across from Tess now, Miracle tried to see whether or not her friend had really separated herself from the past.   
But you'd be surprised, Tess. She began, somewhat worried at the hardened exterior of Tess' freckled face. He changed once you two left. I mean, have you heard about da strike? Dat was a crazy time but Jack came through for us. And now, with looking for Lief she trailed off and caught Tess' eyes before continuing. Give him another chance, would ya? For me.   
Before Tess could answer, Les appeared at their table, announcing Jack's arrival in his uppity voice. Any amount of truce Tess had been considering vanished when she saw Jack outside of Tibby's involved in a heated kiss with a skinny brunette.   
So that was his urgent business, huh? Klover mused, sliding gently back into the booth next the Tess. She seemed to appear without having to be called, constantly at Tess' side, the protector. It was a comforting thought, which surprised Tess. She'd been on her own for too long.   
She didn't say anything, letting Klover and Miracle converse easily as Jack moved throughout the tables. He stood in front of the booth and jerked his thumb over his shoulder, a silent gesture directed towards Miracle. Yea, yea. I know da drill. She scooted out of the seat, waving to Tess one more time and encouraging her to stop by the lodging house the next time she was in Manhattan.   
After his sister had slipped out the door, Jack reached for a menu, making no attempt at conversation. Tess eyed him impatiently before exchanging a glance with Klover who was watching like a fly on the wall. At that moment, Tess envied her friend's ability to keep a blank face.   
Come on Kelly, she snapped. I don't have all day. I too have important business to attend to.  
He understood that she was alluding to the girl out front and as he peaked over the top of his menu, his grin was dangerously seductive. Priorities, McCoy. He stated calmly, returning to focus on the menu.   
Disgusted, Tess mumbled angrily, Yeah, I just hope you paid her for the extra time.  
That comment seemed to pinch and Jack rested the menu on the table top. I guess we're not interested in light chatter before jumping right into things?  
Both girls silently told him no.' Sighing, he rested his elbows on the table. Okay, down to business. I talked to my friend, Denton. He works for the _Sun _and is currently looking for more clues as to this kidnapping thing. So far the authorites have a few suspects. They're almost positive that the boys are being taken somewhere and sold as servants.  
Tess shifted uncomfortably in her seat. Although Lief is somewhat older than the average age of the boys being taken.  
When can I meet with this Denton? Tess asked, any anger she'd been focusing on Jack now suspended because of all the new information she'd received. Somehow it made her feel better thinking of Lief peacefully enjoying death, as opposed to the horrible conditions that would accompany life in a sort of detention camp. She tried not to picture it.   
I'm meeting him a week from today. You can come if you'd like. She nodded eagerly and after a awkward moment thanked him. It was the least I could do. He replied, fingering the menu and refusing to meet her gaze. Although the offer of coming to the lodging house still stands. You know your brother would want you to be safe, McCoy. Don't let your stubborn streak make you vulnerable. Of course, you'd be welcome also. He motioned towards Klover, who in actuality frightened him slightly. She'd been staring at him throughout the whole meeting. And Miracle would love some more goils at da place. Right now she's the only one.  
She scoffed at his purposal. Oh you mean your goil don't stay at da lodging house? He glared at her silently. Right, she stays at a different type of house.  
McCoy, don't  
Don't what Kelly? She and Klover got up from their seats. I'll see you next Tuesday. Meet here and then we can go wherever you arranged to meet Denton.  
She moved past him with no further comment but was stopped when he grasped her wrist. Wait, have you seen Bull? His grip was tight, although he seemed genuinely concerned.  
No, he hasn't even been on the Island. Pulling her hand away, she rubbed where his fingers had been.   
How are you so sure? Jack asked. People were starting to stare. It wasn't common for someone to walk out on the company of Jack Kelly.   
Klover chose this time to speak. We might not have as many connections as you, but we've got eyes. He won't come near if he knows better. And if he does, den it'll be easy to outsmart him again. Finishing curtly, Klover made her way towards the door, letting Tess and Jack finish the conversation alone.  
He's tricky, Tess. It was the first time he'd said her name and Tess bit her lip in an effort not to say anything else. He got out of his own seat, standing only a palm's length away. She still clutched her wrist to her chest with her other hand and when he stood she had to raise her head to maintain eye contact.   
I—Jesus, you're too serious Kelly. Backing away she bumped into an empty chair and fled, hoping he didn't notice her blush.   
  
  
  
  



	3. I ain't little!

Disclaimer: Okay, running through the drill as always...No newsies, take out da Ouija Board and set up a conference with Walt if you're really that adament about it. As for Tess, Thumper (ain't he cute) and Lief, I gotta say that they're mine. I can share, promise, but just let me know.  
  
AN: This one's going to be short guys. School's picking up and my head is swarming with college this...application that...blah blah blah. I wish I could just skip the next couple weeks, hang out around Thanksgiving and then suddenly have it be Christmas.   
But anyway: I'm almost at 10 reviews! Yes!  
  
KatFightOnSkis: Cool name by the way....thanks for the review!   
  
Miracle: Enough space? hehe...Jack's sis will be gettin more smart alecky, no worries.  
  
Klover: Addiction is a good thing...hehe...hope you like the chappy.   
  
Chapter 2  
  
There were only certain days when Jack really hated being a newsie. Days when he woke up cold and empty, with nothing warm in sight. Days when the world seemed to be constantly looming over his back, nit picking his every move. He squared his shoulders, trying to twist out the tension. Days like this one.   
  
Sliding through the late afternoon crowd he narrowly missed a flying bucket of water. The world seemed to reflect his mood, dark and stale. The air smelled sour and as he moved closer to the lodging house he cursed the sense of rejection that surged through his veins. He was frustrated with no way to relieve the energy. And everyone else seemed to be walking so freakin' slow!  
  
She'd been using him, the tramp from outside Tibby's and what stung worse was the way she'd laughed at his obvious disappointment. As the lodging house came into view the relief was surprising. At the entrance in one large step he relaxed noticeably, smiling easily at two of the younger boys who were playing out front. He stopped to entertain them quickly, asking if they'd eaten supper and overall, making their day.   
  
From out on the stoop he heard Kloppman's scratchy voice. He's not here yet, miss. But I'm sure that if you'se wait, he'll be back in a minute.  
  
You don't mind? The female voice made Jack freeze and for a quick second he thought she'd come to apologize, beating him to the lodging house because he'd chosen to wander instead of returning immediately. But then her laugh echoed deeply in his ears and he clenched his fists.  
  
You sure you're okay? Dat couldn't have felt nice. Peering inside Jack saw what Kloppman was gently referring to. Blink and Race were watching also, sitting on the steps silently as a fragile Tess leaned heavily on the counter. Her head was bent, face tensed in pain as she held her side. When Jack's heavy boots scuffed the floor, announcing his entrance she looked up slowly, eyes pleading for help from whoever entered.   
  
Her face seemed the worst, bloody and discolored. Her lower lip was swollen, a jagged cut down the middle while a slice the color of eggplant graced the left side of her face from hair line to cheekbone. Dirt covered other smaller cuts and the vibrant curls of her hair were matted with mud. The rest of her body was arched inwards, obviously achy.   
  
Jesus McCoy, what did you do? He titled her chin so that he had a better view of her face causing her to hiss in pain. Kloppman retreated into the kitchen, knowing from experience that her wounds needed to be cleaned.   
  
Tess shifted herself so that she rested her right elbow on the counter, the rest of her body facing Jack. She glared at his remark, angry but too exhausted to argue with him. We found her on the way back from the track. Race explained, ignoring Tess who hadn't wanted him to spill any of her story. Just coming to the lodging house, battered and bruised, was bending her pride in the wrong direction.   
  
Kloppman placed a bowl of warm water and a soft washcloth on the counter between Jack and Tess. Before she could reach it, Jack had swept her to a near by chair and knelt in front of her.   
He started with her hands first, scrubbing as gently as possible the open cuts on her knuckles. At least you got in some of your own punches. He mumbled, jostling her hand in his as if the searing pain wasn't enough of a reminder. She chose to sit quietly and watch, slipping into an tired daze as his calloused fingers moved gently over her own. Race, did Bull get her?  
  
As Jack moved from her hands to the scraps on her neck and face, Race and Blink retold the story she refused to tell. Seems like they jumped her, Jack. Didn't see it coming and Klover was spending da day in Brooklyn.   
  
Tess obliged Jack's hands, tilting her neck backwards so that he could reach underneath. They must have been trailin' ya. He said, catching her eye as he finished with her face which was now free of dirt but shining a strange mix of pink, blue and green. I knew you should of been staying here.  
  
Dat only would of caused more trouble for da boys, Jack. Tess mumbled awkwardly around her swollen lip. She focused on her fingers and the defeat in her voice made him uncomfortable. He hadn't seen her like this before, not in all the years he'd known her.   
  
He threw the dirty rag to the ground and shifted his weight, still kneeling in front of her. Race, are Mush and Skittey upstairs? The boy nodded. Can you get em down here. We're gonna make a little trip to Harlem.   
  
Sitting had tightened her sore muscles making standing more of a challenge but Tess rose as quickly as she could. No, I'm not dragging anyone else into dis. It's ova now. He's had his fun. She looked between Race, who had halted on the stairs, and Jack, who had stood immediately after she had. I've got more important tings to deal wit.  
  
She stamped her foot angrily when Jack nodded for Race to continue. Come on, you get to bed. He ordered, trying to support her around the waist. As soon as his fingers graced the side of her hip she jumped away, crying in pain. She turned to face him nervously and he noticed the blood now on his fingertips. Turning her rougher than he intended he noticed for the first time the dark stain sitting right on top of her ribs. Without thinking he reached to pull her shirt off, to get a better view of the damage but she swatted his hand away in protest.   
  
Standing awkwardly, switching between her face and the cut, he was relieved to hear his sister outside. Miracle, in here! He bellowed, shuffling Tess forward so that Miracle would understand immediately what he needed her to do.   
  
When Miracle entered she was shocked to see Tess beaten and barely standing. But more of a surprise was the way Jack was frantically fumbling around her. He'd raced off for a new rag, knocking over the bowl of water he'd left on the ground. Tend to dat, woud ya. He called behind him, confusing Miracle as she decdied between the spilled liquid and her friend's pain. Jack came back to find the two girls slowly moving upstairs and he hurried around them, entering the bunkroom with a flourish. Out, out He commanded, shooing every newsie out of the washroom so that Miracle could clean Tess' wound.   
  
Jack, where is that rag? Miracle asked, pumping the warmest water into the tub. Without taking off her clothes, Tess sank into the bath, the water stinging and soothing every area it reached. The two girls were composed and focused, comfortable in knowing what they had to do while Jack seemed to be running on crack, the situation making him uncomfortable. He handed over the rag and watched helplessly. The bruises on Tess' face had been one thing. But the stain had been large and simply asking for infection. He'd seen guys die from wounds less than that and the realization had made him jumpy.   
  
Skittery and Mush entered loudly, calling attention to themselves. Ready to go, Jack? They asked tentatively, noticing how distressed Jack seemed. Rubbing his head, Jack looked between the two and Tess whose eyes closed in silent pain as Miracle added more water.   
  
Yeah, yeah. He mumbled absently. Tess' cry seemed to snap him out of the daze and he turned his back on the washroom. We'll be back Miracle. Get her cleaned up. I need to make a stop in Harlem. The finality in his voice warned both girl not to argue and he was down the stairs before they would have known what to say.   
  
  
  
When the trio returned to the lodging house it was late, the only light to guide them coming from the dim streetlamps. For the second time that day the sight of the lodging house had a calming affect on Jack's nerves. And sitting on the front stoop were Race, Miracle and Blink, the three people he had wanted to speak with.   
  
Race awknowledged the three by offering his cigar to first Mush and then Skittery. Jack rolled his eyes as Miracle inhaled sharply on her cigarette, eyes challenging him to scold her. You're lucky dat dis days been crazy. He muttered, pushing her over so that he too had room on the stoop.   
  
How'd your talk go? She asked, stubbing out the cigarette underneath her shoe.  
  
He shrugged, pulling his hat over his head and rubbing absentmindidly at his knuckles. He knows whats what now. And won't be bothering anyone else from Manhattan.  
  
The footsteps behind them caused all heads to turn as Klover appeared in the doorway. I hope dat shiner you gave em makes his face swell. The group chuckled easily as she moved further into the light of the streeplamp, revealing her own black eye. Jack cringed at the sight and she nodded in understanding. I was lucky, dats fo sure. He sent one of his goons after me. Tess got the big kahuna.  
  
Jack shook his head in disgust, picturing the hurt Tess in his mind. How is she?   
  
Klover shrugged. She's been out cold since I got here.  
  
We bandaged the cut on her side. Miracle explained, blowing warmnth into her hands. Kloppman showed me how to clean it right, cause it was pretty deep. And the nuns from da orphanage down da street gave us clean gauze and wrappings. Said dat if we needed more, we could come get   
  
Jack stood, pacing in front of the group in thought. I was hoping dat your offered was still good. Klover spoke.   
  
He agreed. Breaking the awkward silence was Kloppman's voice calling them in for the night before he locked the door. They shuffled up the stairs to find most of the other boys already ready for bed. As the group split among the rows of bunks, Jack headed towards his own, surprised to find Tess sleeping peacefully in his lower bed. Miracle jumped into the bunk above his, the same bed she'd claimed since arriving at the lodging house years before.  
  
Thanks sis. He stood in front of his bunk, just staring at the sleeping form as if that would make it move. There were no other bunks in the place, not with the addition of Klover.   
  
Miracle peeked over the edge of her own bunk, now comfortably under the sheets. She smiled at Jack, so confused as to what to do. You two need ta get along, Jack. She said, rolling so that her back faced him.   
  
Putting her in my bed, didn't help da peace process. He grumbled, now facing the problem by himself. He bent so that their faces were eye level, her steady breathing evidence of the deep sleep she was in. The covers (his covers!) were wrapped tightly under her neck, and all her freshly washed hair was lying every which way. The colors on her face had intensified and he hoped it was because her body was healing quickly. Brushing a stray curl from her face he whispered her name with no result.   
  
After trying three more times, he slipped to the ground next to the bunk and rested his head on the side of the leg. Asked a little voice.  
  
Keeping his eyes closed, Jack whispered a response. Thump, you should be in bed.  
  
Thumper, the smallest and newest newsboy, crawled into Jack's lap so that he knelt at eye level with Tess. She was crying earlier. He explained, turing to hold Jack's shoulders instead of the side of the bunk.   
  
Who was crying? Jack asked, eyes now opened and staring directly in Thumper's large green ones. Thumper pointed to Tess and shifted more in Jack's lap. Really? When?  
  
When you were all outside. I tried to tell her that it was okay, cause Momma always said dat crying felt good, but she didn't wake up. Thumper explained, the wrinkles on his tiny brow expressing the amount of concern he felt.   
  
Jack moved him out of his lap, standing him on his two little feet and kneeling again. Well, you know what. Dis is my friend Tess and she's real hurt. Next time she's awake, its your job to get her anyting she needs. Tink you can do dat? The boy nodded eagerly, puffing up his chest. Good, now off ta bed.   
  
Thumper scampered off towards his bunk while Jack stood to survey the now quiet bunkroom. He noticed Miracle watching him and rolled his eyes. What is it wit you'se and da litte ones. She mused, teasing him in the way only a younger sister could.   
  
Before Jack could offer a remark, Thumper's voice was heard from the other side of the room. I ain't little. He cried as Mush swung him into the bunk above his. The boy sat on the top, kicking his legs in protest.  
  
I ain't little. Mush and Jack mimicked at the same time, making their voices distinctly higher and laughing easily afterwards.   
  
I ain't! The few people who were still awake chuckled in their bunks. Jack sighed again, switching off the lights and sliding back to his position on the floor next to his bunk. A blanket fell on his head moments later as Miracle whispered good night. He situated himself, blanket tucked around him and waited patiently. Night, Mush. Came Thumper's voice, just like every night.   
  
Night Miracle. Mush said, passing the ritual like before. It seemed to make Thumper sleep easier so all the older boys obliged whenever they heard their names called from the little newsboy.   
  
Miracle shifted in her bunk before saying, Night, Jack.   
  
Night, Thumper. Jack rounded out the game for the night.  
  
No Jacksay goodnight ta Tess. Thumper's request was interrupted by his little yawn.   
  
Turning his head only slightly, Jack could see the outline of Tess' features. He pushed the curl away again and laughed lightly when it fell right back into place. Night, Tess.   
  



	4. Da best you'se got

AN: Next chapter up and counted for. It took a little while and it's sort of a filler but it's important to the story about Leif and the Spot/Miracle fiasco (winks to Miracle). The next chapter will be a little more uppity, hopefully, if I can somehow take what I have in my head and work it on paper. So, don't give up yet!  
  
Disclaimer: No newsies for Teepot...boohoo. *shakes fist at Disney* Walt Disney was a genius, though. I gotta give him that much.   
  
Chapter 3  
  
He spotted her down the street, jogging with a small group of younger boys who had opted for playing instead of selling the afternoon edition. Skipping at her feet was Thumper of course. He hadn't left her side except for sleep since that night more than a week ago. And thankfully, Tess didn't seem to mind. She and Klover had taken to the younger boys quickly, providing the maternal aspect that their lives had lacked and enjoying their playful tricks.   
They ran by a cart full of apples and the boy selling along with his father smiled warmly at Tess, tossing her an apple in an attempt to get her attention. The other boys squealed in delight as she thanked the boy quickly, the blush of her cheeks no longer covered by the tint of bruises, before continuing towards Tibby's.   
After taking one bite of the apple, she popped it in the air with the inner part of her elbow, a trick Skittery had taught her during her last week of bed stay. Thumper caught it and chomped heartily on the treat, beaming at the other boys because of the fact that she'd given the apple to him. Ruffling the younger boy's hair she walked towards Jack, smiling easily at a newsboy who was heading in the opposite direction. Even though the swelling around her lip could still be seen slightly and the cut down the side of her face had formed a light scar, her eyes were bright and cheerful.   
The change in character had surprised Jack. Over the past week Tess had become the newest thing among the Manhattan newsies as each night she was entertained by a new group with new stories. And althought Jack had been the one to encourage her stay at the lodging house he'd been hesitant as to how she would fit among the other boys. But she'd laughed with them and joked as best she could from the confines of her bunk, Dr. Kloppman's orders. Her recovery, what seemed to be both physically and emotionally, had produced a woman eager to take on the New York world.   
The only time he'd noticed her shy away or tense was when he hovered around, an observation that made him equally hesitant.   
Sorry bout dat. She bent to rest on her knees and tie her shoe. After a short period she stood, batting haphazardly at strands of hair that had come undone from the ribbon tied at the base of her neck.   
He nodded to the space next to her, the papers he still needed to sell propped on his shoulder. She turned to look at what he was motioning towards and standing there next to her with only an apple core in his hand was Thumper. He tugged on her sleeve. Tess, are ya gonna eat lunch?   
She bent so that she could be eye level to the younger boy and fixed his cap. Today, Jack and I are gonna eat at his friend's house.  
Okay, let me tell the odda guys. Cause dey were gonna save He was about to run off when Jack caught his arm, spinning him back around.   
Sorry bud, but you gotta stay here. We've got some business Thumper looked helplessly towards Tess, who hit his cap so that it fell over his eyes and tickled his sides.   
Fixing it quickly, Thumper reached for her and glared up at Jack. But I'm her helper. You said so Jack  
And I'll see you at dinner. Save me a seat, will ya? Although his lower lip stuck out further than normal and he crossed his arms stubbornly in front of his chest, he nodded his head. Tess saluted him lightheartedly and after a few moments he did the same.   
ova hear. Called his friend Goose, at the perfect moment. Looking back at Tess one last time he rushed over to his friend, slipping into Tibby's and jostling with the rest of the boys inside.   
Tess watched until his fair head blended with the other customers, before standing up and brushing off her pants with equally dirty hands. Turning she began walking next to Jack. I don't think he was very happy wit me.  
Tess laughed at Jack's remark. Well, you did tell him to stay by my side, Kelly. What did ya expect.  
He's a good kid.  
Using her hand to block the light that shone directly from behind Jack's head, Tess squinted in his direction, her voice even and serious. The best you've got. She reached for one of his papers, folding it open to the front page headline which read: CITY POLICE SAY YOUR CHILD COULD BE NEXT!'  
Jack nodded in understanding. Spot and I are meetin wit some of da otha boroughs. I'm not gonna let anything happen to em so you focus on a full recovery.  
I am better. She scoffed, kicking at the cobblestone. Being injured had never flattered Tess. She was impatient and the first to admit it. Sitting in bed for the past ten days had made her legs twitchy and she'd jumped at the chance to go to Denton's with Jack. But only after smooth coaxing from Jack and a promise to Kloppman that she'd return immediately had she'd been released. And I'm still mad that I had to miss going to Denton's last week.  
He rolled his eyes and nudged her lightly as they split to let a pushcart pass by. Hangin around with Thumper has made you whinny.   
The rest of the trip, Jack pushed through the crowd and Tess followed close behind, snapping only once at a man who'd roughly pushed her to the side, tearing the bandage that still covered her abdomen. Denton, a man that many of the newsies had reassured her was honest and helpful, lived in a nicer part of town that Tess only had sold at during the summer, when the freckles on her face made her smile more innocent and becoming to the richer folks.   
Jack knocked on the apartment door roughly, hands now free of all papers. And after a couple moments of footsteps heard from behind the door, it opened to reveal a man in his early thirties with warm eyes that strongly resembled Leif's. Tess held her head high, one of the few words of advice her father had offered her, and watched silently as Jack was pulled into a hug. The two men chatted quickly before she was introduced.   
Denton offered his hand, which Tess made sure to shake firmly. I'm glad you could make it this time.   
Yes, I'm sorry about last week. I would of come Tess followed the two into the plainly furnished apartment, her eyes wondering over the pictures and bookshelves that lined the walls. ,,,but Jack told me what you two spoke of and I've thought a lot about what we could do next.  
Her enthusiasm was apparent, filling the other two with the energy needed to face the task at hand. I'm glad to hear that. Denton smiled and offered them both a seat. Now, as Jack told you, a colleague of mine is in Chicago right now, working for a local paper that is affiliated with _The Sun _and I've been in contact with him concerning this story. Right now the New York papers are just picking up the pieces while in Chicago the story has pretty much died down. Tess was unable to hide her surprise. My friend, Glance is his name, believes that this is the work of a Mr. Sotheby.   
Denton handed over a picture which looked to have been ripped from a newspaper of sorts, the paper and ink resembling the printed quality. The man was finely dressed with a mustache that covered most of his mouth and a large top hat on his head. Jack and Tess examined the picture while Denton explained that the man was a railroad tycoon, making his money by expanding the railroad system that had been situated in and around Chicago. Now it seems, his money is running a little short, thanks to his gambling problem and some bad stock advice. He was the prime suspect and according to Glance this was overlooked after a generous donation was acquired by the newspaper. Denton struck the picture firmly, pinning it to the table, with his pointer finger. This is our man.  
Tess stared hard at the picture, committing everything to memory as her heart pounded beneath her chest. So now what? Asked Jack, leaning back in his chair so that it tipped on two legs.  
Glance has done some of the leg work for us, checking up on Sotheby who owns a large amount of land in a village outside of Chicago, acres of land very secluded and very fitting for housing kidnapped boys. Tess shook her head in confusion and utter disgust. I know, it sounds insane, but it seems that these boys are being sold to factories all over the country and sometimes as servants for the very rich. We'll never know until we go there and see it for ourselves though.  
When do we leave? Tess asked, resting her elbows on the table and leaning in eagerly.   
Denton wiped at his forehead with a handkerchief. Immediately, if I could I'd leave immediately. Unfortunately I have business that is taking me to Washington DC for the next couple days. So I figured you and JackI'm assuming that you're going too, right Jack?  
Tess turned to face Jack, the question one she'd been asking herself for the last few days. He'd helped her enough by involving Denton and she understood that he could step out and avoid the risk she was willing to take. he exclaimed, addressing and reassuring Tess more than Denton.   
Good, you might want to get a few more of the guys to accompany you, just for safety. Tess checked off the few she knew would be willing: Klover, always ready for an adventure, Mush sympathetic with her situation, and Skittery, if she twisted his arm enough. For the rest of the time they discussed the specifics, when Jack and Tess would leave from New York and where they'd met Glance and eventually Denton. The train ride would take at least four days, Tess figured, her previous experience with train hopping coming in handy.   
When she skipped out of Denton's that afternoon, nerves making in impossible for her to stop moving despite the twinge of pain in her side, two weeks seemed millennium's away to Tess.   
Who were you thinkin' of coming wit us. Jack asked, puffing lightly on a cigarette.   
Klover. Mush Tess balanced on the curb on the sidewalk, arms extended sideways as far as they could reach before knocking into other pedestrians. Skittery, if I can convince him.  
What about Race and Blink. Jack offered, ticking off the number of people on his fingers. He agreed with Klover and Mush, making four so far.   
Who's gonna stay and help Kloppman while you're gone Jack? Tess asked. She stumbled, rolling her ankle on the cobblestone. She caught herself before smacking into the pavement. I thought you'd want Blink to stay and help.   
  
So with you, me, Race, Klover, Mush and maybe Skittery that's six Jack grabbed Tess' elbow and pulled her gently out of the way of a messenger boy, her train of thought continuing without interruption. That's smart for traveling.  
And I'll have Spot stop by, check up on tings while I'se gone. Speaking of Spot, Tess caught sight of him out of the corner of her eye and tugged Jack lightly as he bent to snub his cigarette. But then, with arms suddenly wrapped around Spot's waist, Miracle occurred. The two had been together, secretly Tess had learned, for weeks before Tess had returned. And although the reason behind hiding the relationship was unknown exactly, Tess wasn't to keen on the idea of letting Jack find out. She'd given Miracle her word, a promise she was now cursing, and she fumbled for some sort of distraction.   
Tess panicked as Jack began turning to see what she was oohing' about. You're your tuggin'. He chuckled, removing her fingers that had dug into his forearm. Frantically she watched as Spot and Miracle moved crossed the street.   
She pulled Jack so that his back was towards the pair and grabbed with her free hand at her side. it hurts. She felt ridiculous, holding onto Jack tightly, pretending to be so helpless. He was staring at her in astonishment, arms out at his sides and not exactly sure what to do. After a few more seconds of agonizing moaning, her grabbed her elbows and aided her in standing.   
It was as Tess was lifted over his shoulder that she noticed Spot and Miracle, clutching each other beyond the rim of people that had formed because of her yelling. They had obviously seen Jack and Tess, and as it became obvious that their secret wouldn't be discovered, they smiled sheepishly at Tess, her head bobbing as Jack carried her in the opposite direction.  
They turned the corner and Tess lost sight of her little crowd. She propped her head as best she could, steadying the up and down motion, listening with only one ear as Jack rambled on about Kloppman being right and if you'se hurt again I'm gonna leave you in New York If she really had been hurt her current position certainly wouldn't have been helping the pain. But she didn't say anything until the lodging house was in view and she began to recognize a few faces. She knocked on Jack's back and he let go so that she could scurry to her feet.   
He watched as if expecting another sudden outburst of pain and was confused when she walked calmly into the lodging house, hollering for Klover.   
Heads appeared from the windows above, one of which belonging to the blonde companion. A voice called, Cowboy's back and out rushed Race and another newsie named Heart. He was a friend of Miracle's, originally from Brooklyn but a regular around the Manhattan bunch.   
Skidding to a stop in front of Jack, his normally cheerful features were twisted in concern. Jack, it's Snipes...  
He ain't been back. Race concluded.   
Jack shrugged, pulling his hat over his eyes and blocking the sinking sun. Snipes can handle himself, Race, don't worry.  
He moved to walk past the two with the idea of making sure Tess had returned to her bunk. He'd seen Thumper jump on her upon entrance to the lodging house and he was sure they were entertaining each other. But Heart stopped him suddenly, a large open palm pushing backwards on his chest. No Jack, he ain't returned from yesterday. He wasn't here last night and no one say im sellin' today. Ususally he meets us fo lunch, no matta where he's been sellin. But today he was a no show.  
Jack was steadied by the monotone of Heart's voice. You sold da edition today Jack. Race added. You saw da headlines...  
Everything clicked now and Jack began to shout orders. He wanted everyone accounted for and in the lodging house early that night. Tess appeared in the doorway, Thumper and Goose hanging on off her sides. Tess, you make sure all da boys...I'm gonna go wit Race and Heart...talk to Spot.  
He turned to look at the crowd that had accumulated. I don't want no one goin out tonight He shouted, voice harder than most boys had heard him reach. You got that.  
The group stared in surprise in awe as silent whispers spread the rumor revolving around Snipeshooter's disappearance and everyone slowly dispersed. Jack stood in the middle of the room, roughly tugging at strands of his hair as he decided what to do next. He could send some other newsies to look for the boy but that risked their own lives. Tess walked up to him slowly, the younger boys all upstairs. She picked up the cowboy hat that had fallen from Jack's head during his mini rampage and placed it in his hands. I got it, Jack. She explained, aiming towards the door. Go see Spot, take Race and Heart wit ya. Everything will be fine here.  
The only reponse was the sound of his boots scuffing the floor as Heart and Race slipped out the door before him. He halted at the exit, turning to look at her one last time before slipping his hat over his head and disappearing into the dimming light of outside. 


	5. I hate parties

AN: I know, I know why Snipeshooter?! No hate mail please...be nice...I'm just a lonely writer...  
But yeah. I shot this chapter out (instead of writing my AP Lit paper, mwahahah) cause I couldn't get it out of my head. There's some action and yes Dakki you're right, love is in the air. Klover, dude, you rock. Loyal reviewer numero uno. The next chapter is off to Chicago and you're gonna be my star...hehe...enjoy.  
  
Disclaimer: Do I have to do this? (yes) Do I hate doing this (yes) Is it just a constant reminder that I will never, ever be able to have Jack (yes). Do people actually read my attempts to make them humorous (no). Okay, on with the story...  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Shhsh, back to sleep now. Tess whispered, gently slipping her arm out from under Thumper's head. She moved just as slowly from underneath the covers before tiptoeing into the washroom, careful not to step on any of the bodies that occupied the bunkroom floor.   
  
Ever since Snipeshooter's disappearance the lodging house was full of boys at night, the safety of the building luring more lodgers than bunks could hold. Some boys shared while others camped in any available space. Jack himself had given up his bed and returned to the floor beside Tess. He'd asked Kloppman to not turn away any newsie, their safety of the utmost concern. Two other boys had gone missing in the past couple days and that was two too many as far as Jack was concerned.   
  
By the time Tess was fully dressed the sun had risen over the buildings, peaking its rays through the windows of the bunkroom. She hurried down the stairs, boots in her hand and the weight of her skirt swinging strangely around her legs. She hadn't left the comfort of her tweed pants since leaving New York with Leif, the freedom more conducive to running, jumping and traveling. But she'd kept her mother's white blouse and green skirt deep within her duffle bag. The reflection in the mirror that morning had eerily reflected the image of her mother.  
  
Running silently across the cobblestone, the only other people on the street were shopkeepers beginning the selling day and farmers heading towards the market. She caught a ride on the back of a wagon among cabbage and lettuce and nibbled on the breakfast she'd stored from the day before. By the time she reached the neighborhood the sun was in full view, brightening the morning streets and beginning the day. She had planned the day, where she'd go first, second and last, but when she actually viewed the familiar place her senses were caught off guard.  
  
No longer was the old beggar sitting in his dumpster, telling war stories to the younger boys. Mr. Tellyson's pharmacy was now a bicycle repair shop and the general store had new owners. Even the families had changed, different faces greeting Tess with strange looks when she stopped abruptly on the sidewalk and stared at her surroundings. By the time she reached the old apartment, the day she'd planned had jumped another course.   
  
She watched the stoop from across the street, little kids skipping in and out of the front door, mothers hanging unfamiliar clothing on the laundry line and harsh voices echoing from inside. She should have expected the change but for some reason, she'd been picturing everything to have paused in her absence.   
  
She sat until noon, until the sun above reminded her how stuffy blouses were and how hungry she was. She walked lazily towards the corner, somewhat scared to see if it was gone. Peeking around the edge she breathed a sight of relief at the sight of the old cart set out in front of the store. His laugh floated over the smell of a hot lunch and she waited in line for her turn.   
  
She'd been saving all week for one of Mr. Dassandro's loaves. Cradling the money in her hand she smiled brightly as she took one step closer after the other. When it was finally her turn she dropped her change on the counter and asked for a loaf. The man taking the money was unfamiliar and he growled at her change. What's dis. You need ten more cents no get outta hea!  
  
Tess stared in shock, rooted to the ground. She hadn't thought of the price going up and the stress of the previous week built tears in her eyes. Jesus, what do ya tink dis is. You want free food, down to da church wit ya. The man barked, grabbing the attention of Mr. D himself.   
  
What's wrong Mario? He smiled at Tess briefly before glancing at the change on the counter.  
  
Mario motioned angrily with his hand. She's short ten cents.  
  
A frown fell upon Mr. D's face and he turned to apologize to Tess but before he could speak he recognized her face. Oh, I think I'd seen a ghost?! Is that the littlest McCoy?Tess beamed in delight as he flicked one of her curls. I thought your folks high tailed it out of these parts.  
  
They have, Sir. But I'm back.  
  
With that brother of yours right around the corner, no doubt.   
  
Tess gripped the sides of her skirt, pulling them out to keep from crying. Yes, sir. She fibbed.  
He nodded in happy innocence and handed her two loaves, free charge, for her and her brother. Biting back the guilt, Tess thanked him and glared at Mario before sliding out of line and starting in the opposite direction. Eating her lunch and tucking the other loaf for Thumper she wandered around the connecting streets, trying to picture what the neighborhood had once looked like.   
  
She reached the park by mid afternoon, feeling slightly out of place as three children raced by, the littlest and last in line a redheaded girl calling for the other two to slow down. Grabbing a seat under a tree, Tess watched the trio race around, her own childhood replaying in her mind. Most of the other people enjoying the cool summer day were children of the same age with their parents. One couple passed through, hands clasped tightly and Tess fidgeted in jealously.   
  
Hours later she fled up the steps of the lodging house, having fallen asleep among the flowers of the park. She had planned on returning during dinner time, with most of the boys at Tibby's allowing for her to slip in unnoticed and change into her regular clothes. But her delay had caused her to miss dinner completely and enter during the last rush of newsies seeking refuge for the night.   
  
Nodding politely at Kloppman as he wrote down the names of the newer boys, she slipped up the stairs hugging the wall and trying to blend in.   
  
It was on the stairs he caught her and with the stream of boys behind her she couldn't turn around. Hey, where ya been all day?  
  
Jack leaned to the side of the stairs, stopping her from continuing and redirecting the flow so that those climbing the stairs surged to the left and behind the pair. She rested her back to the wall and fumbled with her fingers, embarrassed that he'd seen her in her skirt. Looking up at him silently she decided to ignore his question.   
  
His head was titled to the side as he observed her appearance, the ribbon in her hair allowing only wisps of curls to frame her face, The way she was looking at him, eyes hidden under heavy lashes, made her look younger and a vulnerable. He'd never seen her in a skirt now that her figure had filled in her hips. He was shocked to notice the curves of her body and the cheekbones of her face.   
  
Before he could process any of his observations or ask another question, she jumped in with the constant stream of boys climbing the stairs and was whisked away. Watching as she climbed higher he caught her look back and hold his eyes, the light of the hallway revealing a blush he told himself he'd imagined.   
  
When she entered the bunkroom, she changed quickly and settled into her bunk, hair covering the pillow so that when Thumper settled next to her he had to brush it out of the way. She recalled the day's events and the way Jack had looked at her on the stairs. Her decision to slip away had been a selfish one; they'd been getting along in the past couple of days. But she figured that she could be selfish for one day, just as she had indulged in the loaves of bread.  
  
After all, it was her birthday.   
  
  
  
The music pounded into her temples and even in the back Tess couldn't escape him. She picked her seat based solely on the fact that she had a perfect view of the dance floor. The twirling couples hypnotized her to the point where she could hide in her own thoughts and in the corner Irving Hall.   
  
This dance, she was told, celebrated the strike and was a must event for every newsie in New York. Even the restrictions because of the kidnappings had been lifted for this one night. The last Tess had seen Thumper he'd been racing down the grand staircase, Goose and a ruffian from Brooklyn hot on his heels. She wished she could have joined in on the chase but Miracle had insisted on this night being one they could all enjoy together.   
  
She and Spot had been dancing for most of the night, the liquor within everyone, especially Jack, dissolving any questions that might lead to the discovery of their relationship.   
  
She hated heels.  
  
She hated dancing.  
  
She hated dresses.  
  
But more than anything else she hated other girls, wearing both heels and dresses, dancingwith Jack. She'd danced with him once, right at the beginning of the party, before the alcohol and before the arrival of a large group of newsies from the East side. Apparently the East side was where all the gorgeous girls were bred, a fact Race had told her before throwing up underneath the table. After that beautiful display she'd easily retreated to the balcony where she currently sat, eyes following Jack as he sauntered around the dance floor. She couldn't help but watch and had committed herself to jealously for the rest of the night.   
  
Whatcha doin all up here by yourself? She turned to see who was addressing her, the slur in the voice noticeable only because she was the only one in the room who had opted for water. She couldn't remember the name of the guy who was leaning heavily on the banister. For a moment she pictured how he'd fall if she shoved him over.   
  
She placed her glass on the floor next to her, grabbed the discarded pair of shoes, and stood. She stated coolly, pushing past him with the smallest amount of effort.   
  
He grabbed her wrist a moment later, tisking as his fingers dug into the tendon connecting hand and wrist and causing her to wince in pain. Tess, honey, we haven't even danced yet. Obviously he knew her name.  
  
She laughed, rolling her wrist fiercely so that she could slip it free. I don't dance. She was able to reach the aisle before he grabbed her again, this time around the waist. He pulled her close to him so that specific parts of their bodies were touching and she tried to shove him away but his grip was tight. Not even wit me  
  
Especially not you  
  
He chuckled, the stench of sweat and liquor making her want to gag. But you danced wit Cowboy. I was watching. Is dat da kind of guy you want, Before he could finish groping her ass, she stomped hard on his toes and kneed him in the groin. He doubled in pain, allowing her the escape she'd been pleading for.   
  
Taking the stairs two at a time she raced towards the exit, sliding down the banister with no Thumper in sight. Outside it was raining and she struggled to pull on her shoes. The delay caused him to reach her when she was no more than five steps out the door.   
  
But this time she was ready and as he reached for her waist her fist collided with his nose. Somehow they still became tangled, their limbs twisted so that both fell to the hard pavement. She rolled and tried to run when he grabbed at her ankle, causing another painful fall to the pavement. The scuffle on the ground continued and despite being half his weight she was able to roll on top of him and get in another good punch.   
  
He spat, blood now streaming from his nose as he used his arms to block, releasing her from his hold. She jumped and began to run before the heel of her shoe broke and she fell again.   
His evil laugh alluded to his persistent following and she turned with no choice to fight him again. But before she stood she reached for a bottle that had been hidden in the shadow of the building.   
  
That's right. Get up and face it. We're gonna have fun tonight. He cracked his knuckles and lunged for her, grabbing one of her arms but unaware of the other that held the bottle. One good crack on the top of his head sent him tumbling to the ground, out cold and laying in a puddle of dirty drain water. She wasted no time hobbling away, her last fall to the ground having twisted her ankle in a less than pleasant position.   
  
She sighed, now blocks away from Irving Hall, as the rain picked up. With a discarded newspaper held over her head she cursed everything from Miracle to the weather. I hate parties.  



	6. Royal Flush

  
AN: Okay, I know it's a little cliche but I've gotta get this out: Casablanca is the greatest movie ever. I just saw it at our Movie Club at school and now I know why it's number two on the list of greatest movies ever (or something like that). Humphrey Bogart is such a bad ass, but a sophisticated bad ass with his white tuxedo suit coat and cigarettes that never fall from the edge of his lip. Seriously, if you haven't checked it out...do so!   
This one's a little short but I was excited about the possible feedback.   
  
Klover: Best reviewer of all time...spread the love. We're up to 11 reviews baby!  
  
Miracle; Shame on Teepot, no spacing in the last one. This stupid iMac hates me. Hopefully this next chappy will do the trick!  
  
Disclaimer: waste of space, I know, but I've gotta include the whole I-am-not-affliated-with-NEWSIES-or-DISNEY-in-any-way-please-do-not-sue-me' shpeal (is that how you spell it?)  
  
Chapter 5  
  
With the younger boys given strict instruction to remain downstairs and all those not interested in losing large sums of money bunking somewhere else for the night, the weekly poker game began within the top floor of the Manhattan Lodging house. Currently, Race was leading the pack—already forty cents in the hole—but Jack didn't seem that far behind. He was a little distracted, the departure for Chicago only a few days away. Miracle had disappeared again, someplace that she always seemed to avoid explaining. And Tess, stubborn, proud, ridiculous Tess, had formed a nice bruise along the side of her face that she refused to explain.   
  
Klover fanned out the cards, resting them on the table as the boys surrounding groaned in protest. That's rightRoyal Flush. Hand em over.   
  
In the time it took Klover to collect her winnings, Spen waltzed into the room. His awkward walk drew attention and the boys greeted him warmly. Blink chuckled from behind his cigarette. Nice shina.   
  
Spen sneered at the comment, his bad mood from yesterday having carried over into the next. This only encouraged the group and others threw in comments as to the origin of the bruise. Jack leaned back in his chair, tipping his hat so that it sat high on his head revealing all of his grin. Hope dat she took off some of da price afta givin ya dat dere punch, Spen. The boys erupted into boisterous applause. You'se neva can get a good hooka when you need one dese days. If ya know what I mean.  
  
From his bunk, Spen turned from undressing, his boots kicked to the side and shirt partly unbuttoned. He titled his head to the side and held Jack's gaze, challenging him as he snapped. No kidding! You're telling me cause I woulda expected ya to warm me, Kelly. I mean, you'se told us she was a firecracka but dat dere Tess, whoo-ee, she's a wild one. Whispers cut the tension as Jack's jaw became visibly tensed. If ya know what I mean.   
  
The two boys glared at the other. Klover, pockets full of change, had no problem raising her voice over the others' surprised silence. Spen, shut you're mouth or I can guarentee you will be getting another shina from a goil and it won't be as pleasant as da foist.  
  
Spen ignored her remark, although he knew Klover posed a threat. Just by the tone of her voice it was obvious that she'd been informed about his attack on Tess. He started in on Jack. Or maybe she hasn't given ya da pleasure. God knows, she's been hoaring herself all ova Jack moved so fast that he'd pinned Spen to the floor and thrown five good punches before the other guys could grab him. He stood, seething and bright red, as Spen shook off the offered help.   
  
From his seat at the table, Race organized the cards he'd just dealt out. shuffling continued as the edge of his cigar balanced on his lips, but he desoived dat.   
  
Spen, flexing his shoulders, wiped at his bloody nose. Fuck, Kelly. I ain't touchin her again, not after she gave me dis. She wasn't exactly willing for the otha night, seen as she's savin herself for you   
  
Jack's anger surged again, and the others in the room let him go, silently agreeing to count to fifty before interfereing again. But their plans were broken when Tess stormed in, pushing herself inbetween the swinging arms of Jack and Spen. The fight was halted, as Skittery and Mush restrained Jack and Spen was left on the floor.   
  
Tess snapped, trying to grab his attention but to no avail. He was glaring at Spen as if the devil himself stood there. What in God's name are ya doin? It didn't seem as if Jack planned on calming down anytime soon and Tess needed to know why he was so upset with Spen. She had her own reasons, namely the night of the party, but Jack had always gotten on with the boys, befriending everyone. She placed her hand on his chest and nudged him towards the bunkroom. We need ta get you'se outta hea.   
  
Her touch seemed to diminish his anger slightly, although only long enough for him to focus on her concerned face and register it in his mind. He clamped an arm around her waist, placing himself between her and Spen before addressing his enemy. Get da fuck outta hea, you bastad. You come back and I'll soak ya so hard da hairs on ya head will hurt.  
  
Spen, grinning maliciously and considering his expulsion a success winked at Tess. You we right Jack, she is a shrew. It's my own damn fault I didn't listen to ya. Jack was restrained by Tess while some of the other boys took over, throwing out Spen's discarded boots and hustling him out the front door.   
  
Come on, Tess stumbled with Jack, his arm still protectively around her waist, into the bunkroom. Shoving him in front of a mirror she began to pump water into the basin. Jack calmed at the sight of himself in the mirror, the vein on the side of his neck seemingly about to explode. His father had had that vein.   
  
Obediently he allowed Tess to scrub his bloody knuckles with a rag she'd found lying around. The warm water stung slightly but he remained silent, watching as she tried to ignore the expanding mass of her hair as it slipped over her shoulder. With his free hand he brushed behind her ear and made sure it settled there. I'm sorry I said those tins. It was right when you got back anddat day at your place you made me so angry! They both knew he was referring to Spen's last remark, the ever powerful word shrew' that Jack had learned at an early age and tortured Tess with.   
  
She looked up at him then, frowning slightly at the cut on his lip. Jack, maybe I should leave.  
  
He had expected some sort of scolding, a bitter kick in the shins but certainly not the exhausted softness in her voice. What?! Why'd you'se say a ting like dat.  
  
She laughed lightly, dunking the rag in the tub of water. I'm causing trouble, just like always. I mean, just last week Thumper was fighten with da otha boys cause dey were teasing him about me. And now, you beating up one of your boys just cause  
  
Now wait! Jack interjected. Spen desoived dat, talking about you da way he did.  
  
But he was your friend, Jack!  
  
Jack stalked to the opposite side of the bunkroom room. No he ain't. Not if he can treat you like dat. He glanced up from the floor. He gave you those cuts, huh?  
  
She relaxed against one of the sinks, her body language revealing the fact that she didn't want to discuss it. Yea, but dat pretty bruise of is is from me. Don't worry, he got the worst of it.  
  
See, that ain't right. Why didn't ya tell me he was bothering ya?  
  
He was drunk, Jack, just like everyone else at the party. Tess explained, wringing out the rag and scrubbing absentmindly around the mirror, gross shaving cream stains peppering the image of her worn out face.   
  
Jack paced back to where she was standing, grabbing her arm slightly so that she really looked him in the face. He woulda bothered you again. Dat's da way he is. Always wants what he can't have.  
  
Tess tilted her head to the side and forced a smile. Sounds familiar, eh. She nudged him lightly in the stomach.  
  
He smiled then too, just the edges turning up as he grabbed the rag out of her hand, batted at her forehead and then proceded to wipe the single cut on his face. You stick around, okay? We've got two more days, then Chicago, and that should be enough time for tins ta settle down.  
  
She watched as he ran the rag down his jaw and up to the other side of his face, swiftly cleaning the inside of his ears. With his eyes on his reflection in the mirror she was free to let her own eyes wander of his features. She didn't understand how a pair of strong hands could be so sexy.   
  
You okay? His voice, this time addressing her head on, shook her out of the small fantasy she'd been creating. He smiled again, face now freshly clean. Don't worry about, Spen okay?  
  
She nodded. Nah, I'm just thinking about Chicago. You nervous? They turned to walk out the bunkroom door, Klover's excited voice from the resumed poker game calling their attention.   
  
Jack rested an arm around her shoulder. Nah, you?  
  
She hesitated for a moment and he became concerned. I haven't told Skittery, yet. He laughed loudly at how soft and nervous she sounded, at how much she was worrying over something so simple. Pulling her into a headlock the two headed out the door, Tess pushing against Jack's chest and his arms only tightening their hold.   



	7. Body warmnth

  
AN: Whew , over the hump of ten reviews, can you believe it? I'm siked. Although I was watching, Just Married' with our dear ol Davey in it and...well...he looks really old! Like, aging has not done his cuteness justice (cause he was cute in Newsies, admit it). Now, as for Christian, well I finally ignored all the crappy reivews and watched Reign of Fire' and I'm liking the shaggy, long hair, look. Really, aging has just intensifed the hotness.  
You must think I watch too many movies.  
Well I did make time for this chapter...yea...  
  
Tiger Tess: Thank so much for the constructive criticism. It really helped me and I'd been racking my brain, debating whether or not to include a more recap within Tess as to her situation with Jack. I just didn't know where to place it among the events that needed to happen before her and Jack left for Chicago. You helped with the extra push...hope this is what you were expecting.  
  
Klover: Rockin like always. Did I get your boy, right?  
  
Miracle: Spacing (check) I'm never going to live that down. And no worries, when the group returns from Chicago you're gonna be more involved...  
  
Okay, enjoy the chappy...review...be merry...Thanksgiving is less than three weeks away!  
  
Oh yea...Disclaimer: Disney...newsies...not you...  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Skittery! Move it Stepping over rails and shrubs, ankle-breaking rocks and any other trash among the train depot lot, the trail of travelers began to look for the correct train. Tickets were too expensive, even though Denton had offered to chip in, but then Tess had been itching for a good train hop. She stayed at the middle of the pack, Mush and Blink's excited energy pushing them towards the front. Jack and Race walked lazily with Tess, discussing the past week's newsie events as if leaving New York was an everyday thing. Tess listened with half a brain and with the other concentrated on making sure Klover and Skittery didn't get too far behind.   
  
Dis tins heavy! Skittery responded to Mush's command with a frustrated grunt. He had been elected the first to carry the duffle bag containing everyone's belongings and the little food they'd taken with them. Sadly, they'd been able to fit everything into one of Kloppman's bags, deciding that one larger bag would be easier to manage than seven smaller ones.   
  
Blink raised on his tip toes to catch sight of Skittery, struggling behind the pack. Just think, after this night you won't have to carry the bag for anotha week.  
  
Jesus, Mary and Joseph, thank you. Came Skittery's releaved reply.  
  
Tess smiled softly, stopping to the side and letting the boys go ahead. Klover caught up shortly and lolled her head to the side. He'll be waitin' Tess reasurred, draping an arm around her friend's shoulder.  
  
That obvious, huh? Klover leaned her head on Tess' shoulder, the two walking in perfect unity.  
  
Tess shrugged, bumping Klover's head, as she glanced at the sky quickly. Well, you've been excited for Chicago all week. Den, all of a sudden, you're all mopey.  
  
No worries, Dutchy's crazy bout ya. Mush joined in, having retraced his steps to join the latter half of the group. Blink, Race and Jack had also waited, now forming a clump around the two girls. I mean, he's liked ya since you started staying at da lodgin house. He even wrote this silly little poem bout ya. Really, it's kinda funny and  
  
Cried to other three boys.  
  
Oh yea, wasn't supposed to tell ya dat.  
  
Klover smiled. I'm just gonna miss The girls hugged each other while walking, laughing merrily as the embrace caused them to bump heads.  
  
Jack walked closest to the train they were following, his fingertips stretched out and tracing the side. He was anxious about how this whole trip was going to unfurl. And deep down, the knowledge of leaving New York made him giddy. But for the sake of the group, he was trying to keep a level head. His eyes twinkled with excitement as he turned to address Tess. We're going the right way?  
  
She nodded and looked behind them, the bright lights of the station now a couple hundred yards away, dimming with the distance. Just a few more cars, den we can hop in.   
  
Before they could continue any further the loud rumble of an open train car startled them. The group shuffled under the train, Tess the only one crouching in plain view of what lay ahead. A man, with eyes as shifty and jumpy as Tess', spotted her easily in the fading light. They read each other silently before the man moved more into view. You in need of a lift?  
  
Tess nodded and the grifter waved her towards the box car. Tess informed as Mush and Blink were the first to enter. They shook the hand of the man firmly and introduced themselves to the other few inside. Klover was the next to enter, ignoring the hand offered to her by the other men inside. She jumped to her feet, spat into her plam and offered it to the closest stranger, intent on making a strong first impression like always. Jack and Race followed, Race discarding his cigar right before. Further down the tracks than the others had been, Skittery was struggling from getting the bag out from where he'd been hiding. Why'd you stick it there?  
  
McCoy! You try carrying dis. Pulling one last time, Skittery stumbled, almost falling to the ground. Tess looked back at the group within the car, now all chuckling to themselves at how comical he looked.   
  
She jogged lightly, meeting up with Skittery half way and brushing off the leaves now somehow attached to the back of his shirt. You're ridiculous, ya know dat?  
  
I try. He mumbled, offering on edge of the bag for her to carry. She accepted and they moved slowly towards the open box car.   
  
A shrill whistle pierced the night air and all heads turned in the direction of the train station. The large chug of the engine began, steam forming clouds and another whistle filling the air. Tess knew the sound and watched in horror as the wheels of the cars slowly began to turn. Jesus, Come on!  
The two began to run as the car slowly moved past them in the opposite direction they'd been walking. From within the car all the newsies and the man who had originally opened the door were leaning forward with nervous faces. Tess was closest to the car and with her right hand gripping the bag she was reaching out with her left.  
  
Throw the bag in first! Called the man, motioning with his hands. Skittery sprinted ahead so that he and Tess had better leverage and the bag socked Blink full force, his figure disappearing into the back of the car. Now the two were able to use their arms for propulsion and they ran awkwardly next to the train, dodging anything hazardous on the ground. The train had picked up speed making it impossible for Tess to run with her had holding onto the edge of the box car.   
  
Skittery was running ahead of her, making attempt after attempt to grab Mush's outstretched hand. He jumped at last, hitting his chest against the edge and swinging his legs dangerously underneath the car. Arms reached for his back and legs and soon he was pulled aboard.   
  
Now with an open lane ahead of her, Tess picked up her speed and reached with desperation for the extended hands, finger tips brushing together and teasing her. She looked up at Jack's cry and saw the grifter laying on his stomach, arms outstretched so that she could reach easier. The train's whistle sounded again and Tess knew this was her last chance. Pushing her legs to pump faster and ignoring the burning pain in her chest she jumped, clinging fiercely to the man's shoulders, her fingers sinking into the deep fabric of his jacket. Before she could swing her leg up, hands were upon her, rolling her onto the platform where she lay next to Skittery, still trying to catch his breath.   
  
She looked up a couple seconds later to find Jack watching them, his hands twisting around the edge of his hat in nervous energy. The grifter, now known as Bags, placed his hand on Jack's shoulder, patting him reassuringly and pulling him towards where the other men were introducing each other.   
  
Tess moved slowly over to where the large duffle bag was laying and collapsed against the pillowly-goodness, drifting off to sleep before the moon had fully risen.   
  
She awoke and the only sound was the lulling repetition of wheels grinding over rails. The de ja vu was poignant and she sat up quickly in search of her brother. But after her eyes adjusted to the darkness she remembered where she was and rested back against the bag, her head right next to Klover's. The boxcar door was open partially, one of the men having placed his bed near the opening so that wind rustled his hair.   
  
Hues of pink, orange and purple were painting the canvas sky, enticing Tess to the edge where she sat until the others stirred from their slumbers. They shared what little food they had with their companions, insisting when many refused although now they had no lunch for later. By the time everyone had finished eating and one round of cards had been played, the train reached the final station. The boxcar door was opened further and after a lookout for any guards the newsies scurried out of the car into the dense brush surrounding the depot.   
  
They checked out the train schedule and decided to waste the rest of their day by exploring the area in and around the station. The area was New York but on a smaller scale, with the same groups of people and similar faces. Tess watched as the boys mingled with residents, easily striking up conversations and even showing the local newsies some new tricks. Like always, Jack was quickly held in high esteem, although his duffle bag responsibility was weighing him down significantly. He'd started the day with the bag perched on his shoulders but by early afternoon it had returned to hovering just above the ground.   
  
The group claimed a curb downtown, the smells from all surrounding restaurants making their stomachs churn and rumble. I can't take it. Moaned Blink, his head in his hands as his stomach cried in pain. He stood moments later, pulling Mush along with him and disappearing into the grocer nearby. Everyone else, too tired and hungry to care, stayed silent until the too reappeared, now bearing a candy bar in each pocket of their pants.   
  
While the others congratulated, Tess shook her head. Dat guy, he's reading the paper so just go in, say hi and head for da back. Blink explained, biting hungrily into the snack. Mush already had crumbs lining the corners of his mouth and one bar gone as he explained to Race and Skittery where the backdoor exit lay in relationship to the counter. The other two were quick to follow, returning to applause from Mush and Blink. Tess shook her head when Skittery offered her a piece. The candy was her favorite and her stomach hollered in protest but she'd never let herself sink to stealing. She thought of it as reaffirming all those who looked down on her class.   
  
Don't think you'll get away. She warned, hugging her knees in protest.  
  
Tess, what are ya preachin fo? We'se leavin in two hours and I'm hungry. Blink argued, stuffing his mouth full at the end to reaffirm his statement.   
  
Klover, rocking back and forth next to Tess, stood suddenly. Ah, I'm weak. She mumbled, starting across the street. Tess looked up and caught Jack's eye just as he turned to follow. She reverted her eyes as quickly as they'd landed, the rest of her body following as she pretended to ignore what she was witnessing.  
  
Everyone finished their lunch quickly, Tess sitting off to the side in silence and setting the tone for the moment until all evidence had been disposed of properly. Probly should head out. Jack recommended, pulling Tess to her feet. He reached for the duffle bag she'd been leaning against as the others started towards the station. Tess' hunger was causing a mean dizziness to overtake her senses and she realized how comfortable her life had been at the lodging house. When her and Leif had traveled she'd gone more than a day without food. But now, with her stomach accustomed to being full and warm, she had reverted to hunger pains after a few hours. Returning to the survival norms she'd once lived by would be a painful process.   
  
Jack nudged her, her feet falling in rhythm with his. The walk to the train and actually finding the right car felt like a dream to Tess. Only when that day's dinner had been consumed did her mind seem to function. She became more aware of her surroundings, noticing that a similar number of other grifters as the last, filled the current car. She moved over to where Klover was digging through the duffle bag and pulled out the blankets they'd packed. Only a few had fit and she separated the large bundle into individual blankets as she passed them out to the others. Klover and Mush shared one, dozing off sooner than the rest. Race and Blink decided to face the cold in order to play poker with three of the other men aboard, their horrible luck following them from New York. And Skittery, smoking silently on the edge of the open car with a few others, welcomed the warmth of the blanket wrapped tightly around his shoulders.   
  
Tess felt her own body signaling sleep but she was hesitant to claim the blanket all for herself. Moving to the half of the car that had been deemed the sleeping quarters she slid down the side, settling in a comfortable position. But it was impossible for her to sleep, Jack's form visible out of the corner of her eye. His knees were pulled up close to his chest and his head was bent forward, the edge of his hat resting against the top of his thighs, hiding his face beneath. But his shoulders shook from the cold and his fingers were gripping his knees in an attempt to keep his body heat close.   
  
Tess sighed in conflict, closing her eyes to try and ignore the scene. She knew that she should share the blanket, but that meant getting close to Jack. She scolded herself within her head and remembered all the kind things he'd done for her while she recovered. In hindsight she was glad that Bull had beaten her up—nothing else could have resulted in her and Jack's newfound civility. Her pride had been wounded and the required rest days had allowed her mind to rethink her strategy. She'd convinced herself that her return hadn't been in connection to Jack. Instead, she saw it as fate leading her to where she'd be able to find Leif. And although she'd gotten one step closer to him, it had just happened to involve the one person she'd been planning on avoiding.   
  
But Miracle had been right; Jack had changed. And as surprising as it was, she could live with that. So the anger she'd aimed at him had fizzeled and she'd studied him. He was a great leader in every sense, knowing when to fool with the boys and when to think for their betterment. He had moments where he'd become lost in his thoughts, a skill Tess guessed had been influenced by his friend David. And as she'd feared, Tess had been pulled in again, by his charisma, his steady hands, his smell.   
  
That was the real demon within her, holding her back from offering him the blanket. It would only push her further and Tess had been down those depths before, surviving with the first of many cuts deep within her heart. This time, she feared there was no coming back.   
  
His cough, loud and scratchy, stampeded into her thoughts. She'd assumed he'd gotten over the little tickle. Obviously it had developed into something slightly worse. There; she smiled into her knees as she hugged them to her chest, she had an excuse.   
  
She stood and crossed the small space between them loudly, so that he looked up at her coming. Cold, Kelly? She fanned the blanket out before him as he shook his head no. Yea, well your lips are blue. As she spoke she sat to his left, facing perpendicular so that her legs, stretched out straight, would cross over his own.   
  
He watched, slowly letting himself unfold from the ball he'd tightened himself into for warmth. She moved closer, the blanket resting momentarily behind her as she placed her feet over his hips, bending in the shape of a teepee. Next, curling closer to his chest she wrapped the blanket around her back and his legs, tucking it in as best she could behind his back.   
  
They were cocooned together now, Tess' face covered in a fire blush. She welcomed the darkness and tucked her hands in front of her, ready for sleep. She could feel how tense Jack had become when she'd moved so close. He was probably as surprised as she was. But she could feel the cold currents of air coming from his body. Body warmnth, Jack. She whispered. There's only one blanket and you're not gonna hog it all to yourself.  
  
His soft laugh was a good sign, his hands resting on the small of her back even better. The blanket easily covered both of them in the current position and Tess was warm enough for sleep to slowly seep in.   
  
Jack whispered into the silence. But Tess was too preoccupied with how perfect her head fitted at the nape of his neck to notice. And Jack, relaxing around her body a moment later, noticed the same thing.   
  
  
  
The next couple days of travel followed the same routine. Upon arrival at a different station, the train schedule was checked and rechecked before exploring the surrounding area and wasting time. After their food ran out, they were lucky enough to find odd jobs around the cities, earning enough so that they were fed and nothing else was stolen. And when the arrived in Chicago, Tess was impressed that they'd only had one close call with the police that surveyed around train yards, looking for kids just like them.   
  
Chicago meant a change in the routine and returning to the city had made Tess more energetic than she'd been all trip. She led the group through the station, remembering Denton's directions to meet Mr. Glance at the South St. entrance. And sure enough, as she pushed through the heavy wooden doors, a man was waiting with a sign, the name Cowboy' scralled across the front.   
  
The group smiled in relief and Jack moved to the front, offering his hand for the man to shake. I go by Cowboy.   
  
The man looked at something in his hand before allowing the group to see. You look the same as the picture. The boys smiled in remembrance of the newspaper photo taken during the strike while Tess and Klover viewed it for the first time. After a moment, the man shook Jack's hand happily, smiling at everyone and shaking their hands in turn. Oh, this is perfect. I've been here for the past two days checking the schedule to see when a train would come in from the East. He reached Tess and held her hand longer. You must be Tess.   
  
She nodded in surprise. He was nothing like she pictured him to be. He was no taller than Blink or Mush and hid behind large glasses that magnified his eyes. He was balding and his nose was pointy and long. And when he smiled, his ears seemed to flare to the sides, making him look almost like a bat. Nice to meet you Mr. Glance.  
  
Oh please, call me Paul.  
  
Nice to meet you Paul. She repeated, tugging hard on the duffle bag to get it out of the way of those trying to get into the station. He noticed also and moved the group further away and off to the side. He explained where they'd be staying in Chicago and that Denton was due to arrive from DC in two days, according to the letter he'd recently received. So the plan was the wait for Denton before moving out to Lampton, the village where Sotheby's country cottage was.  
  
Satisfied with the plan, the group headed towards the trolley's that would take them to Glance's apartment. And Tess, now free of the duffle bag thanks to Glance, took a last look at the Chicago train station, the realization of what she was here to do hitting her for the first time.   



	8. Folks call me Dakki

  
AN: Real quick. I apologize for any and every spelling error within this chapter. But I have to study for this stupid bio test and I wanted to ship this out before hand. Thank goodness for Veteran's Day, I need this Tuesday off.  
Klover: faithful and steady reviewer, gotta love the support.  
Dakki: Thanks for making an apperance. The time crunch made sending this first via email a little off.   
Miracle: Don't forget to space...  
  
Disclaimer: Like every other chapter. I don't own the newsies! Disney does.  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Lampton was strange surroundings for Tess. She'd only seen the country passing by in a blur on trains or in the stories her father had told. But now, the dust, trees and open sky made her feel awkwardly out of place. They'd arrived to a country farm house late the night before, after waiting two days in Chicago for Denton's arrival and been immediately welcomed by an older man holding a lantern above his head. The boys were directed to stay in the barn attached to the house while Denton and Glance were shown towards the only hotel in the town. Tess and Klover, despite insisting that the barn would be just fine, were led to upstairs to one of two bedrooms within the house. There was one bed in the far corner, already occupied by two small lumps hidden beneath heavy woolen blankets and one other bed, of equal size, that Klover and Tess would be sharing.   
That night, the silence was eerily quiet and something Tess was unaccustomed to. She missed the noise of the city, or of the lulling train, but burrowed deep within the covers, relishing in the cushioned mattress below her. Sleeping on the cold wood platform of boxcars had formed a painful ache in her lower back, which, she was sure, would be relieved after nights on that mattress.  
  
The morning had come and gone before Tess woke, the space next to her still occupied by Klover. She dressed quickly into her skirt but not the blouse, noticing also that the other bed was only a mess of blankets and sheets. Sticking her head out into the hall she followed the noises coming from the kitchen, noticing all the new furnishings along the walls that had been concealed by darkness and her weariness the night before. Half way down the stairs she was able to see the small table, neatly arranged with plates and glasses, three of the places already occupied by Mush, Skittery, and Blink. They looked up when she entered, Skittery and Blink with mouths full of some sort of oatmeal. Mush tried to wave in greeting but was limited in movement due to the two little girls climbing all over him. They giggled with delight at their new toy, heads of dark brown curls disappearing and reappearing as they climbed.   
  
Girls! Let the boy eat his breakfast. Listening to their mother obediently the girls, no older than five, broke out into a sprint around the small kitchen, twirling circles around Tess before stamping upstairs. I'm sorry, son. What did ya say you're name was?  
  
Me friends call me Mush, ma'm.   
  
A wooden spoon in her hand, the woman paused, reflecting on the odd name before noticing Tess over by the stairs. Oh, she's up. The other one's still asleep though, eh?  
  
Tess entered further into the room, aware of the fact that she was under scrutiny from the woman. After a moment the woman smiled and offered a bowl of oatmeal, placing another in front of Mush. Thank you, ma'm.  
  
Please children, call me Bessie. She placed three more bowls on the table before busying herself with cleaning up. Tess ate her cereal slowly, watching as discreetly as possible the movements of Bessie. She had the motherly air about her that Tess' mother had never possessed, humming and clucking to herself, seeming perfectly content with running a home.   
  
Before Bessie could prod Tess to eat more heartily the door opened, the man from the night before entering in a gust of sun and dirt. He patted his pants, creating more clouds and a scolding from Bessie. He laughed loudly and hugged his wife before the pitter of tiny feet drew his attention towards his two daughters. Ugh! Not so fast now He laughed, picking up one girl with one arm.   
  
The two giggled and prodded their father much like they had Mush, before being placed in one of the wooden chairs surrounding the table. Did you eat your breakfast?  
  
Yes, Daddy. They replied.  
  
Drying her hands on a hand towel, Bessie turned away from her kitchen chores. Yes, like little hungry monsters. And ever since then, they've been running crazy all over this house.  
  
How's about coming with your daddy to Mr. Finkel's today. The girls squealed in delight about their trip, excited because going to the grocers meant candy if they behaved.   
  
Tess sat in silent awe, watching the scene of familial happiness unfold before her eyes and realizing what she'd missed as part of her childhood. Scanning the faces of Skittery, Mush and Blink, all uncommonly quiet this morning, she realized they were thinking the same thing.   
  
My name's Peter, by the way. The man said, smiling widely and offering his hand to all sitting around the table. The girls had been ordered to find their coats and shoes, their little voices filling the rooms upstairs. Your friends Denton and Glance came by earlier this morning but ya'll were still asleep.   
  
Three of us still are, sir. Tess explained, collecting the empty dishes. Before she could offer to help clean they were swept out of her hands by Bessie and she was nudged back to the table.   
  
Peter nodded. Yes, you had a long trip. Tess had so many questions, namely revolving around why this nice family had opened their home to her and her friends. They're coming back a few hours, probably going ta grab some dinner in town.  
  
The four nodded in understanding and the conversation came to a close as the girls returned. If you'd like, feel free to come with Gracie, Emma and I. See the sights of this wee town. He chuckled. Nothing in comparison to your fine New York, but we've got a nice life. After Tess politely refused, the trio left, a calming silence settling over the house.   
  
Klover was the next to appear, setting Bessie into a whirlwind as she produced a warmer bowl of oatmeal. Tess jumped at the opportunity to introduce Klover and offer to help clean up the kitchen, or at least the bedroom they were graciously being allowed to stay in. But Bessie would hear nothing of it and as soon as Jack and Race had appeared and eaten, the group was ushered outside with strict instructions to explore until four o'clock.   
  
So among species of wildflowers she'd never smelled before, Tess worried over her predicament. Denton and Glance had taken care of so many little, but very important, details that Tess hadn't begun to consider. She felt indebted, more so than before, and worried about the possibility of an unsuccessful trip. So many other people would be affected. Before she'd been on her own and the single receiver of any bad decision.   
  
Gracie and Emma returned with their father and found the group lazily lounging in the yard surrounding the house and barn. From what Tess could see, the Lords lived a mile out of town, in a picturesque country farmhouse, complete with chickens, no cows, and a dog named Jasper. One horse was tied for the purpose of pulling the family carriage, not a plow. The girls, young and adventurous, had taken to the boys with curiosity and eagerness. Their climbing had expanded to sitting on Race's shoulders and piggy back rides from Skittery. Although Jack's cowboy hat had obviously become the favorite of little Gracie, for she sat perched on his shoulders, the hat on her head, until Denton and Glance arrived later that afternoon.  
  
We'll be back after suppa, now go wash your hands. Jack urged, nudging Gracie gently into her home. The girl pouted at the fact that her new friends were leaving her, if only temporarily. As Tess and the others waited patiently in Peter's wagon, Jack laughed again at the dimples now evident through the frown. Bessie was watching from the window and in an last attempt, Jack dropped the overlarge hat on the girls head, and watched as she finally rushed inside.   
  
The ride to town confirmed Tess assumptions regarding the Lords' house. And many questions were explained over dinner. The Lords had become friends of Mr. Glance's and had been very helpful when he'd checked out the area earlier. They knew of Mr. Sotheby's home and the illegal business he'd been running their. In the only way they could, they'd offered their home for the newsies to stay in, feeling that that would be their piece in disclosing Sotheby's horrible injustice. Mr. Lord had a business in town, fixing odd things such as chairs, tables and plows for the surrounding citizens of Lampton. Mrs. Lord, a New York native herself, was a superb seamstress but had focused on raising her twins in the past five years.   
  
They're very nice Klover mused, sipping on her drink at the pub the group was now eating in.   
  
Mr. Glance nodded is agreement before laying money down on the table to pay for the dinner they'd all enjoyed. Klover and Tess exchanged a worried glance, the boys surrounding the pool table in the other room, and accustomed to Denton's generosity. Don't even think about it. Warned Denton, adding his own money to the pile growing on the table. You focus on how you'll get your brother out of there.   
  
Mr. Lord is taking us by the Sotheby place, when?   
  
Glance and Denton stood, deciding to return early to their hotel room. You'll be alright here?  
  
The girls nodded, standing also and parting with the two. They moved into the pool room, which was also located closer to the bar. The boys welcomed them, Tess joining Jack and Blink at the bar and Klover subbing in for Race half way through the game he and Mush were in. They were competeing against two locals, a large man with a hat that had wild red fur lining the inside and a gruff beard covering most of his face and a younger one, around the same age as Jack and of the same built. He was skilled in pool and was the main reason why his team was winning. Looking at his watch, he swore loudly. Mista Crumbs gonna kill me  
  
Tell Mr. Sotheby dat he still owes me for dat land. Joked the heavier set man. Tess turned at the mention of Sotheby.  
  
Wait, you woik for Sotheby! She asked. But it was too late, he'd dashed out of the bar, leaving the door swinging in his wake.   
  
Tess sank back into the barstool she'd been occupying, drawing the attention from some of the others in the room. You lookin' for Sotheby? Asked the bartender, an older gentlemen with a bad comb over and a bow tie. She nodded silently. Sophie deres friends wit dat boy.  
  
Tess turned to where the man motioned towards a blonde on the other side of the room. She was busing the table, reaching for empty glass after glass and doging the wandering hands of the men still sitting at the table. Sneaking out of their grasp, the tray of empties perfectly balanced in the air, she returned to behind the bar. Excuse me, The girl turned and Tess was caught off guard by her stunning green eyes. You know that boythe one who just left.  
  
Oh Daniel, sure, I know She wiped the glasses in one swift motion, passing them down to the bartender as soon as they were done, all the while maintaining eye contact with Tess.   
  
Tess glanced at Jack and Blink, one sitting on either side of her. He said he worked for Sotheby, and well, we're sorta lookin for him.   
  
It was obvious by her tone and the height of her raised eyebrows, that Sophie was surprised. Some advicedon't get involved with that man. He's trouble.  
  
Again, there was something in her voice, and the way she leaned forward, lowering her voice slightly, that led Tess to believe she knew more than she could tell at the moment. Well, we don't really have a choice. You see, I'm looking for my brother.  
  
She could see the wheels turning inside the girl's head and a connection had been made between the missing brother and Sotheby's mini workcamp. Avoiding eye contact for the first time that night, Sophie finished with the glasses. the bartender glanced sleepily towards his young employee, I'm gonna head home.  
  
After surveying the slowly dwindling customers, Mev nodded the okay and Sophie stepped out from behind the bar. She caught Tess' eye and nodded her outside. Jack followed, while Blink was ordered to round up the rest and meet by the carriage in ten.   
  
Stepping into the cool night air, Tess followed Sophie a few steps away, Jack and now Klover right behind. The streets were free of anyone else and the four formed a loose circle.   
  
Sotheby's where you looking for your brother? Tess nodded. Yea, thought so. Daniel there, he's one of those boys. He's originally from DC, came up here more than a year ago. Somehow he got out of being sold for labor. Now he does all of Mr. Crumbs errands around town, covering up for Sotheby.  
  
Who's Mr. Crumb? Tess asked, wrapping her arms around her chest to keep warm although the chills running through her body weren't caused by cool nighttime air.  
  
He's the one who oversees the boys, while Sotheby sits in his pretty mansion.  
  
Jack looked at Tess. That's where Peter's takin us tomorra.  
  
Tess agreed, slightly distracted. She turned to face Sophie again. How far out is his place?  
  
She motioned in the direction of the Lords. 'Bout two, maybe three miles out datta way. Past the Lord's farm  
  
That's where we're staying. Klover interjected.  
  
Really? Nice family, huh? The three agreed. Cutest little girls I've ever seen.   
  
Blink, Mush, Race and Skittery exited the bar, joking noisly as they did so. But the silence of a town that does sleep greeted them unexpectedly and they quieted down quickly. Tess turned away from the four, glad to see that they were heading towards the wagon. Thanks a lot. You've been a big help, Sophie.  
  
No problem. And by the way, folks around here call me Dakki. Only Mev theres one a real name basis. Her hand shake was firm, her smile genuine and as Tess climbed into the wagon she waved to the girl, curious about whether or not they'd see each other again.   
  
The Lords' place was dark and motionless when the group returned. The boys drifted off to the barn, smoking a last cigarette outside if they desired. Klover and Tess climbed the stairs with their boots in their hands, careful not to wake Gracie and Emma from their sleep, for everyone's sake.   
  
But lying in bed, covers pulled up to her chin, Tess couldn't sleep. She was anxious to see Sotheby's, especially with the knowledge that it lay closer to the Lords' than the town. After what seemed hours of not a wink of sleep she stirred from the sheets, careful again to carry her shoes with her until reaching outside. She thanked the moon for it's shining light and followed road Dakki had directed them to. After jogging most of the way, she reached a large gate blocking a long driveway from the outside world. Tall bushes lined around the premises and Tess followed them, letting her fingers skim the outside branches until twenty minutes passed. She peaked through the bushes at this moment, surprised to find herself at the rear of a large mansion. Slipping between the branches she continued to follow the bushes, this time on the inside. They stopped a couple yards down, the natural foliage of the area becoming her shelter as she moved around the property. At this point she was so discombobulated she wasn't sure she was still on Sotheby's property and feared losing herself among the forest.   
  
Ten more minutes she moved forward and was at the point of turning around when she heard the distinct sound of footsteps coming in the opposite direction. Crouching behind the closet shrub she watched as a young boy ran by. He stopped momentarily, possibly listening as Tess had been, and moonlight caught his face.   
  
Tess jumped at the sight of Daniel, praising her good luck. As he continued by she stuck out her leg, tripping him and restraining him before he could yell for help. Daniel, I'm a friend of Dakki's. She whispered. He mumbled something into her hand. If I let you go, will you let me ask you some questions. He nodded and his relaxed body posture convinced Tess that he wouldn't bolt at first chance.   
  
He fell away as soon as he hand left his mouth, sinking into the fallen leaves as the two crouched in front of each other. You know Dakki? He asked, squinting in the dark light. Why haven't I met ya before?  
  
I just got here. I'm from New York.  
  
No kidding! What're ya doing around dese parts?   
  
Tess shifted so that she was sitting cross leggeded on the ground. I'm looking for my brother, Leif, he was kidnapped and I think he's here. At the mention of Sotheby, Daniel's shoulders sank and he moved onto his knees. Do you know him? Please, if you do I gotta sneak him outta here  
  
Before Tess could finish her plea, Daniel jumped to his feet, dragging Tess with him and slipping under the cover of low branches. She was about to continue but heard what he'd sensed coming moments before. Two voices, low and gruff, were kicking through the forest. Damn kids, had two try to sneak off just dis week.   
  
Ah, it's so fun watchin' em run. Cackled the other, moving by right in front of where Daniel and Tess were hiding. Tess clenched her fists, about to pounce until she noticed the large shot guns hanging at their sides. She melted back into the darkness, fuming silently until they were far enough away and Daniel pulled her away. They continued through the trees, Tess trusting that Daniel knew where he was going. Not until they slipped outside the boundary of the shrubs did they rest or speak.  
  
Your brother's Leif?   
  
Yes, is he here?   
  
Daniel nodded. Ya, but don't think you're gonna get him out. Sotheby's got his thugs roaming the woods all night. One movement and dey shoot.   
  
Tess became defensive, the thought of escape her only plan. Oh yea, den why were you'se walking about?  
  
Cause I'm not one of day boys. Crumb's got me sending messages. Dey know not ta touch me. Daniel seemed proud of his duty, puffing up his chest in pride. He brushed off his pants and picked his way through the roots and trees, appearing on the road Tess had thought she'd never see again less than an hour ago.   
  
Tess growled lowly, resisting the urge to sock Daniel in the stomach and chased after him. Look, I'se came all dis way and I'm getting him out. She stood in his way, blocking him from continuing.   
  
He was taller than her and leaned down to speak to her, briefly resembling Jack in that manner. Sorry dere sweetheart. Only boys dat come out of dese woods are packed for da factories or in back of da rich people's carriages. He shoved her out of the way after that speech, leaving Tess to her anger as he followed a shortcut through the woods.   
  
By the time she reached the Lord's house, covered in a thin film of sweat and dirt, the sun was peaking gently over the horizon. She sat at the kitchen table until Bessie appeared in her pink freshness and joy. Taking one look at Tess however, still brooding with elbows rested on the table to support her head, Bessie focused on what needed to be accomplished before the rest of the house woke and Denton and Glance arrived. Peter was up as early, tending the chores around the farm until returning with Denton and Glance in tow.   
  
Tess jumped at the sight of the two men, unaware that Jack was also among the group. Feverishly she explained her nighttime activity, the anxiety creating a lump in her throat and tears in the corners of her eyes. I don't know she sniffled, what can I do now? All I can hear is dat stupid Daniels saying Only boys dat come out of dese wood.' blah blah, blah. She slammed her hand onto the kitchen table, shaking a large portion of the house. The only way we're getting him outta dere, alive, is if we bought She laughed. Like we were rich people, or somethin.  
  
The four men sat in silence, unable to come up with any reassuring comment. But Bessie, throwing her towel onto the table top, cocked her hip to the side. Well baby, den we're gonna have ta make ya into rich people.  



	9. I don't speak woman

  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Tess looked up at Bessie with concern and confusion, her delicate brow lined with wrinkles and furrows. Before Bessie could explain however, Klover, Emma and Gracie arrived, all having woken because of the noise bellow. The two younger girls shouted with glee at seeing their friends returned while Klover's expression mimicked that of her friend's.   
  
Tess let her head drop back to the table, Jack's hand resting on the back of her chair. He wanted to comfort her, but in the excitement of Emma and Gracie, the train of conversation became distracted. But Emma, being at the height of the table Tess rested against, noticed the tears on Tess' cheek. came the little girl's voice, why Tess cry?   
  
She's sad honey, explained her mother, gently tugging Emma away from where she was hugging Tess as best her little arms could. But you know, I think we can make her happy again.  
  
Quipped Gracie and Emma simultaneously.   
  
Bessie grasped the hands of both her children and slowly ascended the stairs, the noise above the kitchen growing softer as the trio moved into the attic.   
  
Jack moved into the seat next to Tess, rubbing her back gently and leaning his elbow on the table to support his head, allowing him a better view of her disheartened face. Denton shuffled his feet, noticing how scuffed his boots had become since arriving in Lampton. It'll be okay, he whispered, breaking the silence as gently as possible. It's just going to take a little longer than we expected, but we'll get him out of there.  
  
Klover busied herself at the stove, fixing the breakfast Bessie had already begun to prepare. She cursed as a hot handle burnt her hand, calling the attention of Tess. Sighing in defeat, Tess rose from her seat to helped her friend. The two embraced tightly, before returning to the stove.  
  
Jack watched her go, wiping at tears she didn't want anyone to see and realized that she was trying to shut herself off. He turned back to Denton, his voice laced with the anger and anxiety Tess' had had earlier. How can you say that? You told us yourself that kids were getting shipped out of there everyday. He could just slip out, underneath our fingers, and we're less than a mile away! I don't He stared in frustration at the platter of pancakes Klover placed in front of him, her hand on his shoulder silencing him gently.   
  
The rest of the boys chose this moment to appear, sleepy and still tucking in clothes but immediately aware of the tension in the room. They accepted the breakfast Klover offered them, no complaints, and busied themselves with cleaning the plates.  
  
Everyone remained silent until Emma and Gracie rushed down the stairs, giggling and excited as usual. Tess! Look! Cooed Emma, dropping the mountain of fabric she'd carried down the stairs in Tess' lap. Gracie, after tugging heartily on Jack's pant leg and getting him to bend to her height, plopped a strange looking top hat on his head and wrapped her arms around his neck. He stood, tipping the hat so that is sat in an awkward manner on his head and produced giggles from the silly girl. All better! Now Tess will be happy.  
  
Tess examined what she had guessed was a dress, the fabric made of a material she'd never felt before. Standing next to Jack, Gracie still being worn as a necklace, she opened the dress to the regular length, holding it in front of her as she observed the delicacy and shine.   
  
Oh Tess, Klover gasped, reaching to brush her fingertips along the lace. Emma rushed between the two, sliding underneath the fabric as if it were her perfect hiding place.   
  
Tess laughed also, as Emma peaked her head out and lay on the floor, spread like a snow angel so that the hem of the dress grazed her nose. I don't understand Her voice trailed off as she looked up at the stairs, Bessie now appearing at the bottom.  
  
In her hand she held a cane, much like the kind Tess had seen the elegant men of New York carrying around, and a darker bundle of fabric draped over her arm. She twirled the cane like a stage show actress, kicking it in the opposite direction with her foot after three rotations. Honey, you said ya wanted to be rich and well, you came to the right place.  
  
As Bessie displayed an elegant suit and coat for Jack to admire, Tess still stood in utter amazement, watching as Klover held the dress up to her figure and spun in circles. The others in the room were watching also, Skittery with a forkful of pancake half way between his mouth and plate. Tess squeaked, What are you talkingI mean, where did you get these beautiful clothes.  
  
Peter, having slipped off into the corner unnoticed, wrapped his arms around his beaming wife, a grin as wide as Jack's cowboy hat now spread across his face. This little gem, worked at a theater before coming out west to marry a rugged bachelor. They let her keep a few things.  
  
Bessie kissed her husband appreciatively, before holding the dress up to Tess's frame. She turned to Klover for approval, and began press the fabric to her shoulders, behind her waist, getting a better feel for how it would fit. Just a few adjustments, and this should fit like a glove.   
  
Jack, Gracie having slipped from his neck to dance around with her sister, sensed Tess' confusion and set the top hat on the table. Seriously, why bring all these things out? How is this going to help us get Leif?  
  
Denton laughed to himself, hugging Bessie and patting Glance on the back as his excitement got the best of him. Don't you see Jack? Tess said the only way we'd be able to get Leif out was if we bought him. Now we can!  
  
Tess batted at the probing hands of Klover and Bessie, giddy with laugher but still trying to follow Denton's train of thought. How, dress up and _pretend_ to be rich?  
  
  
  
Jack shook his head in disbelief, slipping into an empty chair and fingering the brim of the elegant top hat. He liked the look, how powerful he'd feel with something as nice as this sitting on his head. But it seemed to out of reach. We'd need more than a few clothes.  
  
I've got Sotheby's carriage in my shop right now. Well, one of his carriages, Peter offered, holding Gracie on one hip.   
  
And we'll teach you how to act, what to say.   
  
Tess looked between Mr. Glance, Bessie and Klover, and Jack, his eyes revealing what she felt inside. Well, I don't have a better idea.   
  
The room erupted in energy; shouts and hugs passed around as everyone began plan two.   
  
  
  
  
Two days later Tess woke before the sun's rays had reached into the small room. She sat at the edge of her bed, watching as Gracie and Emma lay in peaceful slumber. Over in the corner, resting and waiting on a chair, was the dress she'd be wearing in a number of hours.   
  
The past two days had been hectic for her and Jack. While Bessie and Klover worked to mend any tears in the dresses and suits, Jack and Tess had been drilled on everything from manners to current events. Skittery, Blink, and Peter had checked out Sotheby's, getting more information from the helpful Dakki on the logistics of the household. And the plan so far was for Jack and Tess, brother and sister out of New York, to arrive unannounced to Sotheby's with their financer Denton, in need of a faithful and competent servant boy.   
  
Tess was lying when she said she wasn't nervous. In that restrictive and fanciful dress she felt awkward and out of place. The first rehearsal they'd had the day before had started off dreadful, Tess running all over the house in protest of having to wear the corset underneath. Only in the undershirt she'd crashed into Glance and Denton, fixing the top hat on Jack's head, and felt her legs melt at the sight of him. Any amount of embarrassment or mortification at being seen in her underwear was shadowed by her crush and Tess was placed into the dress, more cooperative in her dreamy stupor.  
  
She'd have to suffer through breakfast and lunch before slipping into the fabric again. The night before both her and Jack had been treated to a bath, cleaning off the dust of the country and the dirt of the city. Bessie had winded strips of cloth in Tess' hair to help define the curls of her hair better, resulting in a rolling mountain of auburn framing her peaches and cream complexion.  
  
And as handsome Jack looked in his suit and hat, the sight of Tess, slowly descending the stairs into the kitchen, was a shock to all. Mush whistled and easy laughter filled the room before hugs were shared, Bessie wiping tears from her eyes as Jack, Denton and finally Tess filed into the carriage Race had been chosen to drive.   
  
Tess bounced her leg from nervous energy and played with the gloves on her hands. Jack, his own hand also gloved, stalled her leg and tried to smile reassuringly as they reached the front of the gate.   
  
After a few minutes of frozen anxiety and Race's voice rambling an explanation, the gates were opened and the carriage lurched forward. Get ready, Denton whispered as they walked the steps of the house, ten times larger from the front and in the light than Tess had pictured that night from the bushes. A butler led them from one grand room to the next, past what seemed to be a dining room and a ballroom, into a sitting room.  
  
She'd prepared for this moment. At first glance of Sotheby's curling mustache she wanted to grab one end and rip it off his face. But she restrained herself and greeted him as she was taught a lady would.   
  
Excuse me for jumping right into business, Sotheby began, looking first at Jack and then at Denton, But you are here to see the boys.  
  
Yes, of course. Jack said, his head held hide. Tess looked at him before turning back to Sotheby, so proud that she thought her corset would burst.   
  
he grabbed a glass of liquor from what was being offered to him by another servant. Tess noticed with a sharp pain that the boy was of her age, maybe younger, and most likely put on display whenever possible clients were around. Jack and Denton accepted their glasses and the boy left with a quick bow. Tess caught his eye before he could disappear and winked quickly as Denton and Sotheby began a conversation distinctly male.   
  
Before it could continue the front door slamed, echoing throughout the loud house and rattling the vase to the left of Tess. Ah, Edward must be home, Sotheby explained, standing to greet his son as he stalked into the room. Please, allow me to introduce my son, Edward. Edward halted at the sight of company, momentarily embarrassed until he eyed Tess standing between Denton and Jack. He smiled, resting his riding whip on his hip as he began at her toes and slowly followed up Tess' body to her challenging face. Jack and Tess recognized the fellow as one of the thugs that had been at the pub every night they'd been, teasing and leering after Dakki all night. And the way his eyes were narrowing, sizing up Tess in her sparkling dress, Jack felt the vein begin to form again.   
  
Edward, these young people are interested in one of our boys. Mr. Sullivan and his  
  
Jack interjected, sliding his arm around her waist and moving closer. This is my wife Tess and a good friends of ours, Denton. He stuck out his hand, challenging Edward with his eyes. Pleasure's all mine.  
  
The two shook hands as Sotheby choked down his scotch. Excuse me, Mr. Sullivan. I had just assumed you were siblings. You two are so young  
  
Jack agreed, lacing his fingers through Tess' now that they sat. And so in love. That's really all that matters, don't you agree?  
  
Sotheby nodded. Sadly, Edward's mother died during childbirth. Edward perched on the arm of the chair furthest from Jack, drowning the liquor he'd grabbed from the butler.   
  
The conversation continued, with Jack dominating the first half, asking question after question concerning every aspect of Sotheby's life. The tables turned and Jack answered the same questions as calmly as when he'd rehearsed them with Glance and Denton. After only an hour, Sotheby was more than impressed by the successful, accomplished and determined character sitting across from him with his pretty wife and Edward had drowned his jealously in a bottle of vodka.   
  
Pulling out an expensive looking pocket watch, Sotheby clucked his tongue. I wish we could continue this conversation but unfortunately I have a prior engagement. Tess was pulled to her feet by Jack, having been ignored for most of the conversation just like Denton had warned her would happen, and allowed Mr. Sotheby to kiss her hand in good-bye. Before Edward could do the same she hid behind Jack, listening to the a verbal agreement that arranged for a meeting the next day, same time. The men shook hands again, Tess hiding her giggle when Edward winced at Jack's strong grip and the trio was whisked into their carriage, Sotheby oblivious to their plan.  
  
As soon as the gates closed behind the carriage, Tess smacked Jack repeatedly on his arms and shoulders. Hey, hey! Jack exclaimed, blocking her light blows.   
  
She fell back into her seat with a huff, crossing her arms across her chest and putting her feet up between Jack and Denton in the seat across. What are you trying to pull, Kelly.  
  
Jack looked for some sort of explanation from Denton, who chuckled to himself. Don't look at me. I don't speak woman.  
  
Tess cursed loudly in a very unladylike manner. my wife, Tess, we're so in love. She mimicked before beginning another round of hits.  
  
Jack laughed under the blows, managing to grab her wrists eventually. Did you see da way da guy was lookin at ya. Jack slipped back into his New York accent and Tess couldn't deny it any longer—she was his. Really, the thought of being with Jack, having him call her his WIFE, had thrown Tess' insides into a whirlwind. Spacing out through the conversation had given her enough time to plunge headfirst into denial.   
  
I could of taken She pouted.  
  
In dat dress, Jack teased, tugging on the hem. Don't be irrational.  
  
Stop using big woids you don't know. The carriage came to a hault and Race apologized from outside for his less than steady landing. Jack was happy with his performance, that much was obvious by the way he made a big deal of helping his wife' out of the carriage and then picking her up and spinning when she refused the said help. Inside, he entertained the roomful of faces with the story of Sotheby, his evil son, and his convincing performance until Gracie and Emma were fast asleep in their parent's laps and even Blink was nodding off.   
  
Time for bed. Peter whispered, one girl now on a shoulder as he carried them upstairs to bed.   
Skittery, Race, Mush and Blink headed towards the barn, Jack lingering behind in Bessie's warm embrace. I knew you'd win em over. She praised, kissing his forehead lightly, just as Jack had always imagined his mother would. He left shortly after, rustling Tess' hair on the way out.  
  
She reached to swat him but hit nothing but air, muttering to herself about how much trouble he caused. Bessie laughed, returning from blowing out the candle in the other rooms. Looks like you're in over you head, dear. From the steps Klover smiled at Tess' obvious blush. Who would have thought you could have caused so much trouble just by putting on a pretty dress. The tone of Bessie's voice startled Tess and it was obvious that her little secret had been discovered.   
  
Tess ran up the stair, turning around momentarily to blow Bessie a kiss good night and amazed at the woman's skill.   
  
  
Disclaimer: Every character to their respective owner.  
  
AN: Another quick chapter, are you pissed at me yet? Well then keep on readiing...I'm sending out a call to all those readers out there, you know who you are, you read, enjoy, and then just happen not to review. Now, maybe something important comes up and you get sidetracked. But today, at this very instant, make some time and drop one review. That review will relieve you from reviewing for the rest of the story. You can finish and enjoy review free! I'm telling you, take the leap. You're not alone...  
  
Dakki: Did you like that? *looks to above AN* that was for you. Trying to weed the rest out of the woodwork.  
  
Klover: Reviewer extrordinaire. Have you ever thought of going professional?  
  
Ugh, this list of shout outs is so short. Blah, blah, blah....


	10. Happy Dance!

DIsclaimer: Come on! Be creative, think of your own characters...As for the newsies, well, Disney owns them and we have freedom of speech.  
  
AN: Wait, stop, have you read Dakki's Home'? No! Go, right now! Read the masterpiece, she just updated and made me skip a Calc study session. Now, close this story right now and open her's.   
  
Yea...you came back! Good shit, huh? Yeah, she rocks. Also, I'm going to plug BrokenShells' Crucify'. That's a keeper so check it out.   
  
Now, focusing on my story...It's sorta short, this chapter, but I'm excited about the response. That's what keeps me writing! Remember it fellow writers...  
  
SOs:  
  
Dakki: Your reviews make me *sniff* so happy. And yea, you updated! Happy dance, Happy dance!  
  
Klover: Can I just stick you in my pocket. You're the organic solution to low self-esteem.  
  
Tiger Tess: The voice inside my brain that yells at me for not checking this and rechecking this for errors. Can you over look them. Does it take away from the piece? Eh...  
  
  
So yeah, enjoy and happy belated Veteran's Day. Gotta give those guys props...  
  
  
  
Chapter 9  
  
The laughter interrupted Tess' counting and she turned in surprise at Jack's light squeeze. He'd grabbed her hand as soon as she'd stepped out of the carriage that afternoon, Edward waiting on  
the front steps with his father, fresh from a hunting trip. Even sitting among the lavish couch in Sotheby's living room, Jack had continued the contact, sure to smile maliciously at Edward when he was caught staring. But Tess, after the initial greetings, had focused on counting every one of Sotheby's freckles, losing track at three hundred and seventy two because of the aforementioned laughter.   
  
As Denton and Sotheby continued to chuckle and refill their glasses, Jack leaned over to whisper in Tess' ear. Stop staring. She readjusted the customary tilt of her head and widened her smile.  
  
Among the teeth she flashed she whispered in response. I can't help it. He's got millions of freckles! Jack smiled behind his hand, Sotheby looking fondly on the happy couple.   
  
He placed his glass on the table to his left. They make me sick, don't you agree Denton?   
  
Oh yes, and this is them while behaving, if you can believe it. The three men erupted into another round of haughty laughter, Tess flashing another smile and beaming up at Jack as she'd been instructed to. In all honesty it didn't take much for her eyes to sparkle and her smile to slip dreamily at his grin but she pressed her nails into the palm of his hand just for affect.   
  
It seemed that Tess had been acknowledged enough for the hour and the men returned to talking of men things. Tess shifted in frustration, not once since their arrival had Sotheby mentioned any more business. And Denton, the etiquette master, had deemed it impolite and out of character for them to ask. We should be enjoying his company! He'd explained while Sotheby had attended to an important issue with Mr. Crumb.   
  
So she straightened her back, suddenly conscious of her posture, and let her mind wander to earlier that morning. She'd woke again earlier than everyone else and grabbed a quick apple before slipping out to the barn. There, the boys were fast asleep, spread among the piles of hay that lined the dirt floor. She eyed the largest pile of them all, created because of the loft that hung over it and sat in the one section that sun had begun to explore. Raising her hands over her head, the apple now safely within her stomach, she basked in the warmth, unaware of him until he fell next to her with a sigh.  
  
Surprised she opened her eyes quickly and angled her head to see who was resting their head against her stomach. At sight of the brown head and large feet sticking up further down than hers she relaxed and tensed at the same time. Hey McCoy. He whispered, raising a hand of his own so that it rested comfortably in the mixture of her curls and hay. Twirling a strand around his finger, Tess followed his lead and relaxed also.   
  
Heya Kelly.   
  
Why you up so early? They both chose to watch the ceiling of the barn, tracing the rafters and naming the birds that dozed up there.   
  
She shrugged, slipping her right hand underneath her hips and resting the left on his head. The warmnth was as comfortable as the sun, causing her toes to curl within her shoes from bliss. Couldn't sleep.   
  
Yeah, me neither.  
  
They lay in silence for a moment, the repeating motion of his finger spinning her hair strangely comforting. Knowing that I'm going to be able to see himthat by the end of the day I'll be able to hug him. She paused. I can't explain it but He laughed lightly at her stuttering, not to poke fun but because he knew exactly how she felt. Silence returned, enveloping both until she spoke again.   
  
  
  
Again, a pause before the low sound of breath escaping her lips. I could stay here forever.  
  
He was surprised by how revealing her tone was. He asked. In Chicago? Or at the Lords'?  
  
Here, in this barn. A bird overhead swooped down to grab hay for the nest it was piecing together. That family is everything I pictured, Jack. The mother, father, kids, innocent to what a horrible world surrounds themIt's what every dream of mine is about. Family—a real family.  
  
He turned so that more of his face was lost among the fabric of her skirt, breathing in heavily the scent of straw and Tess. The newsies are a family, Tess. He ventured, knowing that wasn't what she meant exactly.   
  
I know. Came her soft reply.  
  
He closed his eyes as her fingers probed deeper along his scalp. She was in a trance almost, so that even when he shifted to face her, her fingers worded the hay. Tess, when we get back to New Yorkwe're not going to go back to hating each other, are we?  
  
She was assaulted by his words and his face, staring directly at hers. Her lips and jaw tightened shut so that the screaming inside of her was suppressed. In hindsight it was the perfect moment, eyes on her so inquiring and trusting.   
  
But fate must have had other plans, plans to torture her a while longer, for with her courage to reply came Bessie and Klover. Girl, up and into that dress! She was commanded. Goes for you too Kelly.  
  
Jack still asked her with his eyes as she stood to her feet and then helped him up also.  
And the only way she could respond was to quickly twist a strand of his hair that had fallen out of place and smile sadly.   
  
Replaying this whole heartbreaking scene in her mind while in the midst of Sotheby proved unwise for Tess. She was caught spacing again, the feeling of Jack twisting her hair being remembered by her own fingers tracing up and around Jack's.   
  
I'm so sorry, she apologized, blushing and trying to hide behind Jack's protective frame as Sotheby smiled strangely at her. I'm not feeling very well. She recovered, grasping Jack's other hand and turning to meet his eyes.   
  
He flashed her a knowing smile that only she understood before donning a concerning frown. You must be hungry. Are you feeling lightheaded? She nodded faintly, pretending to space off again.  
  
Adopting Jack's concern, Sotheby snapped his fingers loudly and called, Sophie, is lunch ready yet? The shuffling of feet entered Tess' mind as she and Jack teased one another by pinching the other's palm.   
  
But the voice, certainly not what Tess had expected to hear from the maid, caused her to jump to attention. And sure enough, she raised her head to meet the equally surprised eyes of Dakki. Worry entered Tess' mind as to what this girl would say upon return to the kitchen. Nothing had been revealed in her brief explanation of why the food had been delayed an extra five minutes, but Tess wasn't sure. She decided that while the men continued to bore each other she'd find Dakki, somehow, and explain the delicate situation.   
  
Please, why don't we proceed to the dining room. Sotheby offered, his arm held for Tess to hold. Reluctantly she accepted, smiling as politely as possible when she was seated in between Edward, sleazeball, and Sotheby at the head of the table. Jack was seated across from her, wiggling his eyebrows to produce a real smile as the mouth- watering food was revealed.  
  
She eat heartily, but daintily as she was told a woman of the upper class would have, ignoring the conversation around her until she was formally addressed. What do you think, Mrs. Sullivan? How would you like to leave that filthy hotel of yours and stay at my guest room tonight? Certainly that would be more comfortable.  
  
The surprise of the question and her utter lack of an acceptable answer caused Tess to blink mutely at Jack. I thinkwell, all of our stuff.  
  
Returning to The Dragonfly and then making the trip out here would be too much for her, don't you agree Denton? Jack mentioned, eyeing Tess from underneath his lashes. She mouthed a heartfelt thank you'.  
  
her relief shattered. We can send your driver out there to pick up your things. Sotheby concluded. Really, I won't accept anything besides yes'. You're afraid you're putting me out, but really, I would much enjoy your company. The other three failed to come up with a reasonable excuse and Denton hurried outside to tell Race of the change in plans. Mrs. Sullivan, you'll love the gardens surrounding the house, I promise.  
  
Tess cut her piece of chicken with extra force for the rest of the meal, fuming that her stay had been extended against her will. No longer did she look forward to seeing Lief by sunset. The plates were cleared and Dakki deftly avoided making eye contact with Tess before slipping back into the kitchen.  
  
The men stood, Tess following behind. Mrs. Sullivan, please, take a walk around the garden while your husband and friend discuss the important business in my study  
  
Mr. Sotheby, that's very kind of you but Tess and I are to make this decision to  
  
Tess placed a silencing hand on Jack's arm, smiling first at him and then at Mr. Sotheby, That's very kind of you Mr. Sotheby. I think that's the perfect way to digest this delicious meal.  
  
The man nodded in agreement before heading towards his study, Edward and Denton in tow. Jack lingered behind, leaning in close to Tess to ask his question. What are you doing?   
  
Jack, did you notice Dakki? He nodded. I'm going to talk to her, make sure that she knows to keep us a secret. You go finagle a deal She nudged him playfully before slipping through the same door Dakki had disappeared behind. The fumes of the kitchen were unexpected and Tess cursed her stuffy dress. It was simipler than what she'd wore the day before, with a boat neck cut top, lace covering the then exposed shoulders. Batting back a curl she searched the kitchen, smiling fleetingly at the other staff eyeing her wearily. Finally she spotted the girl elbow deep in soapy water.   
  
she whispered, trying to appear casual to everyone else that was watching. Although the girl continued to scrub it was evident that she was listening. Can we talk outside?   
  
Wiping her hands swiftly on the side rag, Dakki still avoided eye contact, a trait that the other staff consistently observed. Yes, Ma'm. It was a show for the other staff members, the curtsey somewhat comical to Tess who hid her smile behind her lacy glove. They headed outside to the garden the back way, rounding to a bench quickly.   
  
Tess sat, pulling Dakki with her. I didn't know you worked here!  
  
Dakki seemed less concerned with this mix up, brushing the fancy trimming of Tess' collar. Nice dress, the girl giggled.   
  
It itches like hell. The girls broke into another round of laughter, momentarily forgetting their surroundings. I'm just glad to see a familiar face. She sighed.  
  
How did you get all these things, I mean, tricking Sotheby the way you are Dakki asked the question Tess was expecting and Tess replied with the shpeal she'd been practicing. After Dakki's momentary shock, she started laughing and even bouncing in her seat. Oh priceless! This is absolutely priceless! Happy dance, happy dance Again, laughter surrounded the pair as Dakki continued to gush about how genius the plan was. She stopped a moment later, tilting her head to the side and pouting her lips in thoughts. New York, huh?  
  
Yeah, hopefully we'll be on the first train out of here by tomorrow. Dakki forced a smile and squeezed Tess' hand reassuringly. Before Tess could question her friend's sudden reserved attitude the sound of footsteps scuffing the cobblestone walkway caused both to jump in panic.   
I'll talk to you later tonight, aren't you staying over? Tess nodded quickly, hugging the girl before nudging her towards the house at the pricese moment Jack rounded the corner.   
  
Tess heaved a sigh of relief as he immediately walked to her. he mumbled, turning her in the opposite direction and continuing their walk. Did you talk to her?   
  
Yes, now when can we see Leif?  
  
Jack looped her hand through Tess' placing his free one on top of hers and glancing behind him briefly. she kicked at a stray rock in frustation. I know, later than we were hoping but Sotheby insists that we stay tonight and then start business tomorrow. He and Denton worked out the money issue. It's getting shipped out the day we'll leave on the train.   
  
She breathed in heavily, turning to face Jack. This is going to worktell me that it's going to work.  
  
He smiled and brushed back a curl, consciously letting the back of his hand caresse the pink of her cheek. Dis is gonna woik. The New York accent made chills run from shoes to scalp and she shivered as he smirked down the lane. Denton and Sotheby were now in view and Jack couldn't help himself. Hey, look at me.  
  
Tess obeyed, pretending to punch him in the stomach. He laughed, blocking her hand and using it to draw her closer. Don't look now, but we've got an audience. And then, with Tess unsuspecting of his motives and the spectators, Jack kissed her lips as deeply as a husband should.   



	11. Cold Feet

  
  
  
  
AN: Yea, so I've made a little mix up in the last couple of chapters. Obviously, Jack is going by a   
  
different name Francis Sullivan (his real name actually) and so Denton would be doing the same   
  
thing, especially with his higher profile. So, from now on, Sotheby will be referring to Denton as   
  
Mr. Villager but when his actions are described through the eyes of Tess or Jack I'll use   
  
Dentonconfused? Nah, you'll be all set  
  
  
Disclaimer: Ahh! you know the drill...  
  
  
Chapter 10  
  
  
As Tess drifted away from the kiss, wide eyed and blushed, Jack told himself that he'd initiated it   
  
because of the performance. Denton and Sotheby had been watching them and it was a married   
  
couple thing to do, kissing that is. And that was okay with Jack, he'd kiss Tess again, any day.   
  
She'd held the open sides of his suit, tugging in surprise and in effect deepening the kiss. Noses   
  
had bumped, but it was in an affectionate way that made Jack smile through the whole event. He'd   
  
never kissed anyone while smiling and by the way Tess' eye brows were raised, he guessed she'd   
  
hadn't either.   
  
But what worried him, what made his hands a little sweaty, was her reaction. He continued to pull   
  
the suave young man in control of his destiny' role that Sotheby loved so much but Tess, taking a   
  
spin around the garden on Denton's arm, wobbled slightly in her heels. From where he followed   
  
behind the pair with Sotheby, he noticed how her eyes followed the movement at her feet, Denton   
  
doing most of the talking.   
  
If you don't mind me saying, Francis, Sotheby interrupted, offering a cigar to Jack as he spoke,   
  
your wife is very beautiful.  
  
Jack declined the cigar and never let his eyes leave Tess' responsive features as she smiled lightly at   
  
something Denton had said. he said softly, Yes she is.   
  
The two fell into any easy silence, following the two in the lead around the garden. Eventually,   
  
Sotheby cut in on Denton, and Tess was passed off. With Sotheby, Jack noticed her posture tense   
  
slightly. The conversation was dominated mostly by Sotheby, not because Tess was still in shock   
  
from the kiss but because she was trying hard to restrain any remarks.   
  
Denton fell in step with Jack, his hands hidden in the pockets of his coat. The sun was high above   
  
and he squinted into the sky before glancing at Jack a couple more times. Jack asked,   
  
slowing the pace so that Sotheby and Tess advanced further. Denton grinned as if he knew a secret   
  
and nodded his head. No, now you have to tell me.  
  
The older man laughed. A kiss, huh?  
  
Jack rolled his eyes; he should have expected a question along those lines. Squaring his shoulders,   
  
Jack focused ahead of him. Yea, convincing don't you think.  
  
Denton shrugged, But then again Sotheby wasn't doubting the fact.  
  
It just seemed like the right thing to do. If I was really married to her I woulda kissed her at dat   
  
point. I'm acting on those instincts. Jack countered, the tone of his voice becoming slightly   
  
defensive. And it's woiked this far, so no complaints.  
  
Denton held up his hands in defense, chuckling lightly to himself. Jack bit on his lower lip and   
  
mused over how heated he'd become at such a simple question. Before he could really move deeper   
  
into his confusing feelings, Tess and Sotheby returned, having walked to the edge of the garden and   
  
choosing to turn around.   
  
It was at the sight of Tess, one hand delicately looped through Sotheby's and the other pulling up   
  
the hem of her dress to stop it from brushing the ground, that Jack stopped also. Hands resting in   
  
his pocket, he chose to watch her approach, the gentle sound of her laugh filling his ears as she tried   
  
to scuff off a leaf that had become attached to her boot. The scene was comical, and he couldn't   
  
help smiling also, as her and Sotheby came to a stop in front of him.   
  
Sotheby bowed, comical in his own right if not so evil in others and offered Tess' hand for Jack to   
  
take. She is returned, safe and sound.  
  
Smiling as usual. He joked, grabbing hold of the hand.  
  
Her grin grew wider as she remained in the position she'd stopped in. The way you like it, so I'm   
  
told.  
  
Ah yes, from a reliable source, no doubt. The two began walking in the opposite direction,   
  
enjoying the other's company in easy silence as Denton and Sotheby discussed world events. Jack   
  
caught Tess a couple times staring at him, quickly looking away and pretending to be fascinated   
  
with her fingers. But the way she nibbled on her lip to suppress her smile made him wonder if she   
  
was thinking of the kiss. He was, he couldn't stop his mind from somehow making a connection.   
  
Eventually they returned to the house, spending the rest of the evening in the sitting room until Race   
  
returned with their bags. The butler led the pair up to their room and Tess began to unpack the   
  
things she guessed Bessie had frantically shoved together. In the corner, Jack was fixing his tie,   
  
looking at her in the mirror as he did so. She tried to ignore him, folding and refolding the one   
  
other nice suit he had. Finally she sighed in frustration and turned to look at him, hand on hip. Do   
  
you need some help?  
  
He faltered at her question, unaware that his staring had been so obvious. yea. I think I   
  
messed it up.   
  
She walked over to him and brushed his hands away so that they hung limp at their sides. Working   
  
carefully she knotted and looped the tie appropriately, all the while aware of how close Jack was and   
  
how thoroughly he was tracing her features. she smoothed the fabric and looked up at   
  
him. He smiled faintly, brushing the sides of her dress with his fingertips. All better   
  
His voice was of equal softness to hers as he shuffled closer. Her fingers, still resting   
  
on his chest from finishing the tie, fumbled for the sides of the suit coat, familiar territory, but   
  
settled for his suspenders as a suitable substitute. It was déjà vu all over again, but still strange and   
  
exciting, something Tess had been hoping for and something Jack hadn't known he'd been hoping   
  
for.   
  
Tess! Jack! Time for dinner Denton opened the door and the two jumped apart, Tess   
  
returning to her abandoned clothes and Jack to the mirror. are you ready yet?  
  
Jack cleared his throat, turning away from the mirror and reaching for his suit coat that was resting   
  
on the bed next to where Tess was still folding. Yes, I'm ready Denton. Tess refused to lift her   
  
head, allowing herself to simply watching his hands lifting the coat.   
  
How about you Tess. Would you like us to wait?  
  
she resumed folding, placing the suit that had been sitting in her hands for the past few   
  
seconds into the open drawer. I just need to finish this. You head down and I'll catch up. The   
  
door clicked shut and Tess heaved a sigh of relief, collapsing onto the bed and placing a hand to her   
  
forehead. She sat focusing on one breath after the other until the door opened again and her head   
  
shot up.   
  
At the sight of Dakki, Tess fell back to the bed. Wow, he gave you the nice room.  
  
her friend bounced on the bed, giggling in delight at how much high she flew. He   
  
kissed me.  
  
Oh yea, Dakki gushed. I saw that. So cute, you two are sooo cuuuute! Ack!  
  
Tess jumped up quickly at the sound of Dakki tumbling to the ground. Oh, are you she tried   
  
to suppress her giggle but failed as the girl stood, fixing the skirt so that it sat correctly on her   
  
waist. Are you alright?  
  
Yea, I'm fine. Now what's so big about this kiss. She grasped Tess hand reassuringly and   
  
spoke as one would to a child. Dat's what boyfriend and goilfriend do, Tessie.  
  
Yea, but Jack and I aren't she waved her hands around for lack of the correct word.   
  
She finished lamely.  
  
Your not?  
  
No! It's just for the trick.   
  
Dakki rested her chin in her hand. Really, cause I could of swornI mean, you two are just   
  
she shrugged. I dunno. You fit.  
  
Yea, well if it happens you'll be the first I tell, She stood and checked her reflection in the   
  
mirror. right after that pig with wings and his unicorn friend.   
  
Ah! So you do like Jack! Dakki caught Tess' arm and stopped her from leaving the room.   
  
Dakki waited patiently as Tess battled the smile spreading across her face. Another secret you   
  
have to keep. Tess ordered, sticking her tongue out before slipping out of the room and down the   
  
stairs.  
  
  
  
  
Dinner that night was similar to lunch. The men talked while Tess zoned out and enjoyed being   
  
ignored. She mused over the kiss, of course, and her conversation with Dakki. Consistently,   
  
throughout the dinner, Jack had to casually stop her from nibbling on her fingers.   
  
There was another kiss, that night. This one slightly more calm, a simple on the cheek darling I'll   
  
meet you upstairs' type kiss. Jack initiated it again as he, Sotheby and Denton returned to the study   
  
for cigars and finalizing business.   
  
Tess didn't object. As soon as they had disappeared behind the large wooden door she flew up to   
  
her room, grabbing Dakki on her way. Chores were forgotten and ettiquitte was ignored in the room   
  
as the two girls explained their own backgrounds. It was far past dark by the time Denton and   
  
Jack's footsteps were heard ascending the steps. The door pushed open and Dakki was mid   
  
handstand, Tess giggling on the bed in the extra large shirt Bessie had packed for sleeping.   
  
Maybe I should leave you two aloneJack joked, pretending to step out of the room and close   
  
the door behind him.   
  
Dakki tumbled to the floor as Tess swallowed her laugh. Dakki stood, straightening her   
  
skirt and smiling evilly at Tess. You two need to talk Tess' eyes widened in protest and Jack   
  
couldn't help his blush. about Leif of course. She finished, sauntering out of the door in a   
  
distinctly Dakki way.   
  
Tess fell back onto the bed, puffing the pillows before collapsing into their softness. Jack laughed   
  
at how exhausted she looked, lying among the mountains of pillows.   
  
  
  
Jack dressed, explaining the conversation that had unfolded downstairs and Tess seemed to   
  
instinctively know to keep her eyes closed. Only when he jumped onto the bed, bouncing her higher   
  
than she expected, did she break from her semi-slumber. he settled next to her on the   
  
pillows. I'll roll ya for the bed.  
  
  
She laughed. I ain't using your dice. She hit him playfully with a pillow, the tassels catching   
  
around his ear. You cheat.  
  
Oh really, he stopped her from another swing and managed his own hit.   
  
Falling back and holding a pillow in front of her face as a defense. Okay, okay. The   
  
only fair way to settle this is to let me have the bed.  
  
Oh really! He laughed, slipping under the covers as she continued to hide behind the pillow.   
  
Why's that?  
  
she shrugged. I'm the brains behind the plan. Again he huffed a disagreeing laugh.   
  
You're just the pretty front.  
  
I think you have the roles reversed. He sunk into the mattress, now fully under the sheets. And   
  
yes, I did just call you pretty.  
  
She chose not to comment, grateful once again for the large pillow blocking her face. Neither spoke   
  
and Tess peaked her head over the edge of the pillow, curious as to his silence. At the sight of him   
  
relaxing with his eyes closed and arms resting behind his head, she cried in protest, beginning   
  
another round of hits. But he remained calm accepting the hits and keeping his arms closed.   
  
She ceased swinging and he chose this moment to say, in an annoying calm voice. I'm find with   
  
sharing.  
  
Her eyes widened at his statement as she realized the situation facing her. But after a moment that   
  
stubborn pride he loved so much took over and she huffed in abhorrence, squirming under the   
  
covers. Well, me neither.  
  
With her back turned towards him, she wrapped the covers safely around her shoulders and   
  
focused on sleep, unaware of the one eye he opened to peak at her. Deciding to have a little fun with   
  
the situation, and consequently ignore the longing burning in him, he tugged harshly on the sheet so   
  
that they spun away from her shoulders. She pulled back and this exchanged continued for some   
  
time before she tried another tactic. Cold feet! Cold feet! Jack exclaimed writhing away from her   
  
extended legs.   
  
She chuckled in triumph and turned to face him, wrapping the sheets around her arms and tucking   
  
them underneath her chin. He did the same, matching the smirk on her face.   
  
I try.  
  
They lay there, examining the person across from them and reflecting on their surroundings.   
  
Look at us McCoy. In this fancy housesharing the same bed  
  
Against my will  
  
He smirked. Come on, you don't mind. This bed would be too big for you alone. You woldn't be   
  
able to sleep knowing I was laying in agony on the floor.  
  
She rolled away from him again, the only defense she had to where she feared the conversation was   
  
heading. He shifted to his back, staring at the ceiling that was masked in darkness. Two, three   
  
months ago we would have killed each other by now.  
  
  
  
She felt his roll towards her and as his hands touched her waist she slowly did the same.   
  
I don't normally do this.  
  
Really? Cause I thought that reputation of yours was legendary.   
  
He could see the wall again, her comments a form of defense he was finally willing to tackle. Oh,   
  
you think so?  
  
I know so! She countered, propping up on her elbows and jabbing with her finger.   
  
He caught the offending pointer, wrapping his own around in and bobbing it up and down. You   
  
wanna know, what I know She imitated an interested expression. This is different. Still   
  
holding her finger he motioned between them. You're different. She shrunk back as he   
  
continued. I'm different with you and I like that  
  
I like you. She finished. He paused in shock at her soft voice whispering in three words what   
  
he'd been rehearsing in his head as an elaborate deal. Her face was pale and frightened beyond   
  
reach because of his silence and he laughed at how worried she's suddenly become. With the point   
  
of relieving that worry he chuckled giddily and kissed her quickly, the hand once holding her finger   
  
now lost in the curls of her hair.   
  
She smiled also, pawing at the side of his face as he fluttered little kisses on her lips. And as she   
  
was wrapped in his arms, settling in for a blissful night of sleep, she could of sworn she heard the   
  
flap of wings, baying and Dakki's cry of glee mid Happy Dance'.   
  
  
  
AN: Every reviewer has to take a class, the How to Review 101 class taught by Dakki.   
  
Cause I read that review at work, laughed my ass off, and drew some suspicious stares.   
  
Hats off to the master. *fancy bow*


	12. Da Big Apple

AN: Yea! An update   
  
(it hasn't been that long, has it?)   
  
No more waiting, no more Sotheby...oops, you probably want to read it, huh? Okay, let's get through the formalities:  
  
DISCLAIMER: Disney rules everthing Newsilishish   
  
(wow, I butchered that one)  
  
No SO's in this chapter, but look for your name in the next.  
  
(all the cool kids are doing it)  
  
Now, my new idea. I think that in the rest of the chapters and continuing into my new story,   
  
(did she say new story?!)  
  
Focus--I'm going to have a brief little section at the end of the chapter about a story I've read that week, day, whatever. I'll call it The Plug  
  
(How original)  
  
But, because I've been crazy hectic this week.  
  
(Christmas is only how many days away?)  
  
I'm going to start next week. Good idea? Glad you like it. Okay, back to the story....  
  
  
Chapter 12  
  
The next morning Tess lay silently among the covers and Jack's arms. He was still fast asleep; she could tell by the steady current of breath on her neck. But she had abandoned the idea of sleep long ago, resolving instead to succumb to her worrisome mind.   
  
It had been a problem all her life, overanalyzing every detail of the chaotic world that surrounded her. And at that moment her mind jumped between two complicated issues. First, and most important, was Leif. She felt guilty for being so happy. Everything she'd wanted in her life has tumbled into place at the same time his had reached the worst. Cursing her foolish heart she scolded herself for not focusing solely on his recovery. With this inner conscience yelling at her, Jack had somehow become a distraction.  
  
Issue number two had in fact been banned by issue number one, but she couldn't stop herself from crashing through that locked door. Last night could have been a dream. In fact, that morning, for the brief second before reality and its friend anxiety had crawled under the covers, she'd been convinced it _was_ all a dream. Then Jack had mumbled something sleepily in her ear and rubbed boyishly at her hair tickling his chin before returning to the sleep that had come so easily to him.   
  
Last night had been too easy, Tess had convinced herself. It didn't seem real—it couldn't be possible—her and Jack as a couple would shock everyone back in Manhattan. There was Jack's reputation to consider. He'd had girls before, lots of tall, blonde, beautiful girls who didn't require their own bunks while saying at the lodging house and who were somehow lost among the crowd after about two weeks. These girls were constant reminders to Tess that she lacked a very important something in what it took to be female.   
  
So for Jack to act towards her in the same way she'd watched him act towards a handful of other girls made Tess a little uneasy. The one thing she'd held over those girls was her permanence. She had remained, the annoying little sister of Leif, while they had disappeared. But now, she found herself in a similar situation and felt a strange sympathy towards those nameless faces.   
  
Because she wanted it to work—for all the bums in New York she wanted it to work. But if Jack discarded her like he had those others, or if he woke up and regretted his actions, she was preparing her retreat back within herself. She had to know he was genuine and her plan was to act as if nothing had changed. She'd focus on Leif, on fooling those around her, and keep on eye on Sotheby and the other on Jack, watching how each acted.   
  
With that decision behind her she slid out of bed, changing in the adjoining bathroom so that when Jack woke she was sitting at the vanity, trying helplessly to create the same updo that Bessie had formed the day before.   
  
She sighed in frustration, catching his boyish smile in the mirror's reflection. Blushing slightly, she bent and pretended to clean her fingernails. You should get dressed, Jack.  
  
What time is it? He asked, lazily rolling to the floor. Before Tess could answer, Denton peaked his head into the room, fully dressed in a three piece suit.   
  
He cried. Get dressed. Sotheby has waited breakfast already and any longer would be running over into the time we've planned to see the boys.   
  
Tess' heart began to beat faster at the mention of Leif. From what Denton and Jack had told her from the study conversations, Sotheby would be lining up the boys like cattle in his front room and they would simply walk down the line and pick one. She'd asked nervously what they would do if Leif was not among the chosen group and Denton had reassured her that they'd requested a specific type of boy, describing Leif's age and built. And if he still wasn't in the line, then they'd simply request another group.   
  
Okay, okay Jack mumbled to Tess and Denton's request to hurry. While he was tucking in his shirt, Tess began on his tie, surprised by the kiss he planted on her cheek along with the whispered thanks'. He smiled at her in a way that (if she had been thinking about him) she would have read as flirtatious.   
  
But she ignored that look, and the hand resting protectively on her hip as they descended the stairs. She held her chin high and went through the routine of the past two days, all the formality and silent sitting. The only entertainment was twirling her hair that she had thrown into a quick braid, the most elegant thing she could come up with. And breakfast crawled by, the loud tic toc from the grandfather clock making Tess' nerves twitch.   
  
When Sotheby finally rose, pushing his chair back and fixing the tails of his suit, it took Tess a couple of moments to realize before jumping up herself. The four made their way into the living room, despite Tess' belief that the boys would be waiting in the front hall. The only positive aspect of that morning was Edward's absence.   
  
Mrs. Sullivan, Sotheby turned to the anxious looking Tess, lying what he assumed was a comforting hand, on top of her own. I believe that this is where we will be leaving you now. The boys, they are not yet fit to be scene by someone of your  
  
Her lips tensed and the furrow on her forhead was one of anger, no longer worry. While Tess stared threateningly at Sotheby, Jack stepped forward. That's very kind of you but my wife's presence is the most important one of all. After all, the boy will be working with her the most.   
  
But Mr. Sullivan, I warn you I don't think  
  
Tess laced her hands with Jack's, an obvious action that linked her to him, and he seemed to grow in height from it. Mr. Sotheby, he interrupted smoothly, I think I know my wife better than you. Now, if you'll please lead us to the boys. We have a tight schedule.  
  
Sotheby, somewhat aggravated, spun on his heel and clicked into the other room, stopping next to the repulsive Mr. Crumb. This man, dressed in clothes that seemed to have been handed down from Edward or Mr. Sotheby himself, fit too tightly around the man's sagging beer belly. His hair was long and stringy and along with his missing front teeth and grease covered pores created the appearance of a drunk right off the streets of New York City.   
  
Tess ignored the impulse to pinch her nose and turned away from the horrible sight, only to meet one much worse. The boys, heads hanging so that they only viewed their haggard reflections in the polished floor, were dressed barely in rags of shirts and pants. One boy wiggled his bare feet while the one to his left had arms thinner than Gracie and Emma's. Slowly, Tess scanned the line, hoping momentarily not to see her brother among the group of withered and defeated faces. But there, towards the far end, she caught sight of his bent frame, hair slightly longer but of the same color as hers. His arms were darkened by the sun and covered with the freckles of her father and he shifted slowly from one foot to the other, almost unnoticeable to one who didn't watch as closely as Tess was.   
  
One boy began coughing loudly, the sound coming deep from within him and wracking his body in convulsions. He bent to try and catch his breath and Crumb stepped forward, cracking him across the temple with a club. Don't one of you'se move. The man growled as the boys to the left and right flinched and stopped from picking up their friend. Sotheby cleared his throat calling Mr. Crumb's attention and the man hurried to his place next to Sotheby.   
  
It was obvious to the three that Sotheby was more than annoyed by Crumb's crass outburst in front of customers and by the way he cracked and re-cracked his knuckles, Tess was somewhat apprehensive to more forward. But after noticing the bloody cuts on her brother's feet she dropped Jack's hand and began to advance.   
  
The boys seemed to sense her presence and if possible, they shrank further into themselves. She wanted to reach out and touch each, reassuring them that they would be released from this hell soon. She stopped in front of Leif and waited, trying to control the tears in her eyes, but he did not look up. So close, her fingers itched to hug him, grab him and run as fast as she could away from the horrible place. But still, he didn't move, having surrender to the forces of Mr. Crumb and Sotheby long ago.   
  
She could no longer and disturbed to shivers, she turned back to Jack and Denton. Now facing Jack she realized her was watching Leif with a similar expression of alarm. Francis, this is the boy I Her voice caught in her throat as she returned to Jack, burying her head in his chest. It was hard for Jack also, watching the form of his best friend huddle in fear, and he hugged Tess close to him, hoping her body heat would somehow enter his own.   
  
Sotheby shook his head, unaware of the deeper relationship, figuring that Tess' behavior was the result of a female sensitivity. Denton assumed the role of facilitator and continued the business transaction', signaling out Leif who grabbed harshly by Crumb. The young man, now looking like a mere child, glanced up as he was hauled away and looked wide-eyed at his beloved sister and a friend he'd never dreamed of seeing. Tess shifted in Jack's embrace, long enough to catch her brother's eye before he disappeared in the door of the servant's quarters.  
  
Mrs. Sullivan, we could have avoided all these tears if you would have just stayed in the sitting room as I'd suggested. Sotheby's tone was more condescending than normal and Tess bit her tongue from spurting a smart remark. Please, let us walk among the gardens before having lunch. By the end the boy will almost be ready, you can finish packing your things and finally get back to that, he fixed his suit coat and eyed Jack in a disapproving manner. tight schedule of yours.  
  
Jack nodded his approval, steering Tess with a light touch into the sitting room and out the side door. The spin around the freshly groomed gardens did Tess' mood and appetite little good, as she fretted over the appearance of her brother. Sotheby dominated the conversation, only making her nausea worse as he rattled on about how the boys bathed, dressed properly for travel and given the Bible before departing with the preferred customers. He said it in such a tone, as if he expected her, Denton, and Jack to be pleased with the idea—lodging boys against their will but pressing them with the word of God when they left for a place only slightly better than where they were before.   
  
Unable the stand for his immorality any longer she pressed for them to return inside so that she could double check their bags (which she had already packed in her early morning alertness) and rest before lunch. she tried to joke, I'm of no use to you now, all shaken and pale.   
  
Yes, of course, Mrs. Sullivan, we wouldn't want your health in be in jeopardy. So the four returned inside and Tess spent the rest of the day hidden in the bedroom, feigning sickness when lunch came around and insisting that the men eat without her.   
  
While Tess paced the room, shoes abandoned to the corner so that he stocking covered feet scuffed the floor, a knocking at the door pulled her from her anxious thoughts. One moment, she called, scurrying over to the bed.   
  
The door opened after she called again, tucked under the covers and feigning a headache. She smiled lightly at the boy carrying her tray of food. He seemed to sense her friendliness and as she sat up to help him he smiled in return. Excuse me Ma'm, Mr. Sullivan said I should bring ya up some of the lunch.   
  
Thank you very much. She picked at the green beans with her fingers, surprising the boy. But Tess didn't mind and she noticed how he eyed the potato on her plate. That husband of mine, what a silly fool. He knows I don't like potatoes. The boy paused noticeably. Would you like it? Please, it will go to waste on this plate.   
  
Are you sure Ma'm.   
  
Of course. She popped him the potato, much like she had popped Thumper the apple what seemed like ages ago. Our secret. With the treat safely tucked into the pocket of his pants the boy thanked Tess one more time and hurried out of the room, afraid either that Tess would change her mind or that someone else would come and stop him from having the precious potato.   
  
After the boy had slipped out of the door, Tess made sure that all of their things were waiting in front of the room, ready for the butler to move to the carriage. Taking a deep breath, she went downstairs and was happy to find Jack the only one in the sitting room. He was resting his forearms on his knees, on hand holding up his head and the other balancing a cigarette. He turned at the sound of her heels. I couldn't help it, he explained, sucking again on the nicotine. I just had to have one.  
  
She plopped next to him and grabbed the dirty pleasure from his hand and took one long drag. Me too. She exhaled and smoke floated from her lips as she ground the cigarette into the ashtray. He chuckled to himself, reclining into the cushion of the sofa and resuming his distant stare.   
  
He looked so  
  
I know.  
  
Another pause followed as Tess placed her hand on top of his briefly, hoping it was reassuring. He turned to look at her then, sitting up straight and scanning her features. Before she could speak he was kissing her, hand at the back of her head so that she couldn't jump away in surprise. It was an uncomfortable kiss, harsh and forced, nothing like the easy one from the garden. She was shocked when she finally managed to pull away, eyes hurt and confused at his actions.   
  
But when she looked at him she saw that he too seemed to be searching for some sort of comfort. Jesus, I'm sorry he whispered, tilting her chin so that she no longer gazed at her hands. This whole thing is screwed up and, he leaned in closer so that their faces rested against one another, butterfly kisses brushing her cheeks. I just wanted to remember that  
  
Tess understood and rested against him, her hands finding their way to his waist. After ignoring the conscious inside her head that told her to think of Leif first, she initiated a very light kiss, one so brief that he thought he imagined it. But it calmed his nerves and he needed to totally relax against her body, focusing only on the beat of her heart and the paths her fingers traced in his hair.   
They stayed in this position for quite sometime, and Tess wondered if Jack had fallen asleep when Denton, Edward and Sotheby returned. Crumb fumbled behind them, finding no room to stand among the line of men in the doorway to the sitting room.   
  
Edward coughed roughly and the two parted, Jack clasping tightly to Tess' hand so that she didn't leave. But Edward was watching her in a strange way, stranger than the sexual airs of before, and she pleaded with her eyes to let him go.   
  
She whispered quickly in his ear, pulling back in time to notice him nod slightly. After asking permission from the rest of the gentlemen she excused herself, placing a brief kiss on Jack's cheek before doing so.   
  
Tess pretended to go into the library, slipping into the hallway that led to the kitchen when she was sure no one noticed. She stopped and rested lightly against the swinging door, trying to decipher the voices behind it. Two women were speaking and Tess was sure that Dakki was one of them. She pushed lightly and the door opened with little hesitancy, Tess relaxing at the sight of Dakki. The other woman was dressed in a similar apron and uniform, turning in surprise at the sight of Tess. You'll tell me later okay Mags. Shuffling Tess out another door, Dakki didn't wait for a response. How's the headache? She pulled a roll from her apron and tossed it between her two hands. I missed ya. Edward had no one else to focus on besides me.  
  
Tess rolled her eyes. I'm fine, that manugh! How can you stand working for him?!   
  
The two moved further into the servant quarters, stopping in front of the cabinet that held all the mops and brooms. Catching the roll right before it hit the floor, Dakki broke off pieces, chewing in between her words of wisdom. I dunno, it's a paycheck. The one thing that will get me out of here.  
  
Tess smiled in understanding. I can't wait to leave this place. I miss the city, everything being so chaotic but right where I left it. And these stupid dresses! I'm pulling on a pair of trousers and dare anyone to try and get me out of   
  
I'll place my money on Jack. Ten seconds you'll be throwing them to the floor,,,   
  
She said it so casually, staring off into space and popping chunks of bread into her mouth, that Tess almost missed the meaning. She punched her friend's arm jokingly. I can't believe  
  
The two giggled in unison and suddenly bread was no longer being thrown into mouths. Dakki held her hands up in surrender, ceasing the mini food fight. I should get back out there. Tess chewed nervously on the end of her braid. Don't leave without saying good byeand stop that! She pushed the hair out of Tess' mouth and was about to leave when Tess' hand grasped hers.  
  
Did you hear that?   
  
The two froze and listened, and sure enough, a cough sounded from the cabinet. They turned, positioning themselves so that they faced the cabinet head on and Dakki held up three fingers, silently counting down. When all three fingers were down, they pulled open the door roughly, jumping back in horror when Edward rolled out. He smiled smugly on the floor. he pointed at Tess, you're coming with me.   
  
Recovering from her initial shock, Tess backed away as Edward stood. Ah, I don't think so. She spat.  
  
I knew there was something about you two. And then, when I saw you with that servant, Dakki hiccupped from behind the large thug, a natural response when she became angry. in the garden, I was almost positive. Now come on, we're gonna go explain to father just why you're here. He reached for Tess' arm, unprepared for her dodge and mean right hook. He staggered backwards, grasping his nose. You bitch! You broke my nose!  
  
Yeah, that's not the only thing that's gonna be broken, I can promise that. She cracked her knuckles and bent, as if ready to wrestle him to the ground.   
  
The sweat on his forehead shone under the light from the window and as he charged at her, Tess tried to figure out how to escape with Dakki in tow. Ducking from his grasp she kicked his legs out from underneath him, rolling again as he tumbled to the ground. An instant after she leapt over him, cursing loudly when he reached for her skirt. Now on the ground also she kicked helplessly at his hands. She felt him pulling her closer when all of a sudden the room echoed with the sound of resonating metal. Tess was free from Edward's grasp and she clambered to her feet, pushing the messed strands of hair from her face to see what had happened.   
  
Standing there, still holding the skillet with two hands, Dakki looked at Tess with large eyes. A second later she dropped the object to the floor and covered her open mouth. I think I killed him. She said behind her hands, Tess bending to see if she was right.   
  
Fortunately, Edward's heavy breathing could still be heard and after reassuring Dakki that he'd escape with only a mighty bump, they dragged him into the cabinet and secured it with a chair.  
Tess paced for the second time that day, her plan for the afternoon now drastically changed. We have to leave as soon as possible. She muttered.   
  
I can have someone make sure Leif is ready. Dakki offered.  
  
Yes. And as long as I tell Jack and Denton, we should be fine. Don't you think? Dakki nodded in guarantee and Tess hurried towards the exit when something else flashed in her mind. But Dakki, oh no Tess turned. You can't stay here. He'llhe'll tell Sotheby, and you'll be fired. She pointed frantically at the cabinet.  
  
Dakki grabbed both of Tess' flailing arms. Don't worry about me. You get your brother out of hereand nail that Jack boy for me, will ya?   
  
She was trying to sound cheerful but Tess could tell that Dakki was as worried as she was. No, you can come with us. To New Yorkthat's it. Can you pack before Tess shook her head. What am I saying, you just can't leave. What about your family  
  
I don't have any family  
  
And all your things  
  
that fit within a bag  
  
I've screwed up everything! You can't go  
  
I'm going to New York! Dakki shouted, shrinking back after because of the volume of her voice. Bouncing on her toes she hugged Tess quickly. Wee, New York City, who woulda thought! Me, in da Big Apple!   
  
But, what about your family? And all your stuff?   
  
Dakki laughed at her friend's confusion. I told you, no family, no things. I've been ready to head out of here sincewell, since forever!   
  
Pausing for a moment, Tess kicked back into gear. Well okay then. We'll get everything ready and meet you by the front gates.  
  
I'm already gone! Dakki called, running out the door in the opposite direction Tess went only a moment later.   
  
After the two girls split, Tess slipped back into the sitting room, settling herself between Jack and Denton, immediately grabbing Jack's hand to get his attention. But instead of being ignored as she'd been expecting and hoping would happen, she was quickly introduced to the new gentleman in the room. He was wearing clothes similar to Sotheby, except for a large monocle and a mustache that reminded Tess of a fuzzy caterpillar Gracie had shown her days before.   
  
It's very nice to meet you, Mr. Well. So sorry I wasn't hear earlier. She turned to face Jack, glancing at the other men in the room before doing so. There has been a brief change in our plans and we need to leave as soon as possible.  
  
Tess relied on the generally understood rules of etiquette that Sotheby and Well would refrain from asking exactly why. And as she'd planned, Jack and Denton trusted her judgment enough to play along. Race was called, slightly irritated for being interrupted from a poker game he was winning between the doorman and a gardner, and the bags were placed into the carriage.  
  
Sotheby turned to Crumb, standing like a wallflower in the corner. Go get the boy, Crumb. As the man wobbled out of the room, Sotheby delighted in telling Mr. Well about the purchase' Mr Sullivan had just made. Really, he's one of our best boys. Was a little feisty in the beginning, but then, they all are. Eventually they all  
  
Tess held her breath as Jack became redder and redder. She expected him to burst, the vein again throbbing noticeably and his fist about to squeeze the tea cup he held. Scurting closer to him, she leaned against him, one hand placed on his leg while the other twirled the hair at the base of his neck. Calm yourself, Kelly. She muttered.   
  
He did as she suggested, turning to look at her then and plead with his eyes. She smiled and patted his leg gently, letting him know that she wanted to throttle Sotheby as much as he did.   
  
While this whole silent exchange took place, Crumb returned with a much cleaner looking Leif. Still, Tess noticed the changes—cheekbones sticking out too noticeably, dark circles under normally sparkling green eyes, wrinkles that aged his face beyond the age of nineteen, and a body posture, bent and huddled, that drastically clashed with his normal confident strut.   
  
It was only when he entered the room fully that she caught a glimpse of his typical energy. He stuttered in disbelief at the sight, his sister and friend only meters away. How, I can't believe— But that vigor, the light in his weak but present smile, filtered when Crumb struck cruelly at the back of his knees, causing him to bend in pain.   
  
That will be enough, Mr. Crumb. Jack stated, rising and standing next to Leif. He helped the boy stand, surprising a majority of the people in the room, and offered his hand. My name is Francis Sullivan and you will be working for me now. Leif shook his hand with a ridiculous smile on his face and as Tess joined the two she realized that Jack had an identical one. What's your name, son?  
  
After swallowing a chuckle, Leif cleared his throat. Well, me newsie name is Seven. He shook the offered hand. But me sista, and best friend, use ta call me Leif.  
  
Tess shook from excitement, forgetting the voice inside her that chanted over and over that danger was the foundation of the house she stood in, and hugged her brother. It's nice to meet you Leif. I'm sure you'll be very happy at our home.  
  
Oh, yes—yes ma'm.   
  
Sotheby's clapping interrupted the moment and he tried to ignore the strange tension in the room. Denton had stood and joined the trio, placing a proud hand on Jack's shoulder as the stood, about face, subconsciously challenging Sotheby to try and stop them from succeeding. This pairing is so perfect, he forced the happy business for Well's sake and Tess figured that he would be as delighted to be rid of them as they would be to leave those hideous gates behind them. And now that the boy,  
  
He boldly stated. Me name's Leif.  
  
Sotheby hesitated, noticing the daring way the young man maintained eye contact. Now, that Leif is all ready, it seems that you're all set.   
  
Denton was the only one to step forward and shake Sotheby's hand. And that money will be on in your mail as soon as we get to Chicago.   
  
Goodbyes were exchanged and the group shuffled to the door when Tess wondered of Dakki's progress. Oh, Francis, you gentlemen get into the carriage. I think I might have left something up in the room. She was moving so quickly that Sotheby was surprised to seen her turn towards him and ask, You don't mind if I run upstairs real quick?  
  
Oh no dear She was already at the first landing of stairs by the time her answered and after dawdling in the room which she knew was spotless, she slipped down the servants stairs into the kitchen, hoping to see Dakki waiting patiently. She moved further, peaking her head around the corner to see into the room that they'd been speaking in before. And initially seeing no bouncing head of blonde hair she began to turn until the open cabinet and discarded chair pulled her back. Running into the room she threw open the doors wider and sure enough, Edward was no where to be seen. She scanned the room frantically and ran in the direction she'd come, colliding with Dakki.   
  
Fiah? Where's the fiah? Dakki giggled. See, I'm practicing for New York. I figure dat I need an accent and what do you tink about dat one? Cause I could always just play up the Midwestern thing, but I still  
  
Tess grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her head.   
  
Ow! I think I bit my tongue  
  
He's gone!  
  
Between trying to feel her injured tongue, Dakki mumbled, Who's gone?  
  
She was dragged back into the room. Look, nothing.  
  
Holy St. Francis!  
  
Exactly. Jack is in the carriage, are you ready? Dakki nodded, still fumbling with fingers in her mouth, but in a more distracted anxious way. She was shoved towards the door that led outside. Meet us at the road.  
  
Leaving the kitchen behind her, Tess controlled the urge to run to the front of the house until she heard the scuffle in the front hall. Her heels clicked on the tile and she had to grab onto the grand staircase's railing to stop from sliding to the ground and landing on a wrestling Jack and Edward. She gasped, her worst fear now playing in front of her.   
  
Surveying the rest of the scene she watched Leif lunge at Sotheby and be held back by the scrawny Well, monocle missing in action. Denton was trying to help Jack and Race was cursing from the carriage, trying to hold back the team of horses.   
  
A click sounded in the room just as Jack gave Edward his second broken nose of that day. The man slumped to the ground and Denton dragged Jack away before anymore punches could be thrown. The two stumbled towards the carriage, unaware that Tess had entered the scene and that Sotheby now had a fancy looking revolver aimed at them.   
  
Well had been easily discarded of by Leif before he'd been guided into the carriage by the butler, an older man that Tess had always liked for some reason. Now she knew why. This was the scene she rushed into, Sotheby's back facing her as he raised the gun and fired one awful shot at Jack and Denton. They reached the carriage and jumped inside before he fired another and Tess watched in horror as the spooked horses began to flee.   
  
She rushed forward, chopping into Sotheby's legs and grabbing the gun in one easy swoop. She took advantage of her surprise attack, swinging the end of the revolver into the side of his head and wasting no time after he fell to the ground.   
  
The steps were tackled two at a time and she discarded the gun deep within the woods, before lengthening her stride (in heels no doubt) to try and catch the carriage ahead of her. Racetrack Higgins! She called, winded by her running but determined to catch up, If you leave me here, I'll haunt you for the rest of my life!   
  
Even though she was breathing heavy she caught the smirk on his face as Race turned, stopping the carriage simultaneously. Oh, I thought ya was extendin da vacation.  
  
She jumped on the back of the carraige and turned for one more sight of the awful house, tightening her grip when the horses began to gallop out of the gates, Sotheby's guards just noticing the commotion because of her joyous cry.   
  
AN (number two):How do ya like the spacing? I'm fooling around with it. And Miracle hasn't been buggin me, so I think I'll stick with this. If ya have any opinion whatsoever--you know what to do. REVIEW!


	13. Like two old marrieds

Chapter 12  
  
AN: Question open to all readers: what is this ffnet messenger? Miracle was asking me about it am I'm just likehuh? So yea, I need some help. Remember, I'm a newbie. I write and I post, who has time to explore?  
  
Da Plug: The first official edition. I'm excited! Aren't you.  
Story: NewsieGoil  
Author: Cait Radcliffe  
Now the author swears this isn't another Mary Sue, which is surprising because you can do a Mary Sueif you do it well. And although the chapter begins with a pet peeve of mine stood five foot fiveblonde hairyadda yadda it's nice to see a story with Skittery as the main squeeze. So I'm interested, and want to read more.   
And you should too!   
  
  
Now, get on with the story, right! Okay, here's the main dish:  
  
Up ya come. Tess smiled appreciatively as the older man helped her onto the platform. She could have easily climbed up on her own, but Hank, as he preferred to be called, was the epitome of chivalry. They'd met up with him on the train from Chicago to Columbus, offering him some of their food when he'd had none. It seemed now, to make up for this gesture, he was going to accompany them safely back to New York.   
  
After a quick headcount, a nervous habit that had quickly formed outside of Harrisburg because of Skittery's laziness once again, Tess relaxed into the nightly routine of dinner then cards. That night she'd decided to sit out of the game, perching behind Dakki's shoulder incase the girl needed some advice. Four kings, is that good? Dakki asked, fanning the cards out in front of Mush, Jack and Race, the latter with his cigar dangling haphazardly on the edge of his lip.  
  
Now see, you'se a bright girl, I don't understand why you ain't getting dis. Race reached over and pulled out three of the kings, You want to get rid of these, and get three new cards.  
  
Dakki scratched at her temple.  
  
Tess shook her head in amusement as Jack and Mush protested loudly, correcting Race's teaching mistake and mumbling to themselves about how much of a cheat he was. She turned away from the game to where Klover and Blink were listening intently to one of Hank's stories from the war. She didn't want to barge half way in, despite the fact that all his stories tended to blend together, and she wandered in idleness until his figure caught her attention.   
  
The first couple days out of Chicago and back to a wandering life on trains, she'd been glued to his side. He didn't mind, in fact, he found comfort in her presence, but at the same time he didn't speak of Sotheby's beyond stories of the few funny moments between him and the other boys. Denton had assured him, before leaving Chicago, that his friends would also be rescued, in a less dramatic way but rescued none the less.  
  
That was where Denton was at the moment, hiding out in Chicago and gathering all the last minute information needed for his article that would stun the World. This expose on Sotheby's work camps would ruin the man, hopefully send him to jail for good and once again save those working boys unable to save themselves.   
  
Situating herself on the edge, legs hanging over the side much like his but not reaching nearly as far, she rested her head on his shoulder. A moment later his hand rested on her back and she waited for him to speak. I wouldda thought fo sure dat you'd stay in Chicago.  
  
she shrugged, New York's changed Leif. Da ol neighborhood ain't da same and well, da guys sellin dese days are nicer than before. Jack, well, ever since da strike She pulled away from his bony shoulder. Has he told you about da strike, yet?  
  
Leif nodded, chuckling lightly in the process. I shouldda guessed dat in all went back to Jack. He turned back to the scenery, a river racing along the side of the tracks and reflecting the colors in the sky. I mean, he was the reason you left he blew out a small train of smoke from his cigarette. Makes sense dat he'd be the reason you came back too.   
  
She sighed and chose not to answer as he laughed again. Don't be like dat! He's crazy for ya. And about damn time. I always hated you being all mopey.  
  
I'm gonna kill Dakki She gritted between set teeth.  
  
Nah, she didn't squeal. I've just got an eye fo dese things. He leaned back on his hands, fully enjoying the large blush spreading from ear to ear. Don't break his heart, alright? He needs a good goil like you'se. He said it softly, with an air of understanding and foresight, as if he'd pushed them together himself.   
  
She turned with delight at his approval, narrowly avoiding his hand as it cuffed her chin playfully. It ain't like dat, Leif. Really, me and Jack, that just sort of happened while we was in Chicago.  
  
She tried to protest her true intentions of returning to New York, but his smirk remained. But you're right, dese guys are nice. He looked around the box car. I could woop em in poka, but dere nice.  
  
They laughed together heartily, Tess wrapping her arms around Leif's neck tightly, relishing in the feeling. For so long she'd wanted to feel that warmnth, that now it seemed unreal. He'd probably never tell her about what happened at Sotheby's but she wasn't worried, focusing on putting everything back to normal was her goal, and heading towards New York was half of the plan.   
For that moment, Tess released him and watched his silent profile, the open landscape in the background, and became nervous as all hell. He belonged here, traveling and free, she'd known that all her life. And as much as she'd wanted it too, there was now something tying her down. It seemed there could only be two, and in a way she'd pushed him aside. Tess and Leif. Leif and Jack.   
  
And now, Jack and Tess.  
  
  
  
  
The weather surrounding New York City on their arrival was in drastic contrast with the feelings of the group. Two arid months had climaxed into a summer rainstorm, lightening and all, the shook the city and sent most indoors. Steam rose from the pavement until a light fog had formed in the air. Tess felt as if she were walking among clouds, and loved every minute of it.  
  
Slipping out of the box car, unnoticed and overlooked, a dangerous task to begin with, was harder among the puddles of rain and mud. But watching Dakki spin circles down the unnaturally emptied street was worth it. Her skirt was rreaching out to all angles and her arms waved in the air as she skipped in between the group, singing some nonsense song about the wonders of rain.   
  
Skittery, the most unsuspecting out of the whole group, was snatched as partner and the fumbled through a clumsy waltz. Dakki giggled, pushing his cap up and over his brow from where it fallen to cover his eyes.   
  
He began to laugh also, looking as if he were enjoying the exercise, until his feet got the better of him and down he fell. It was a soft landing no doubt, straight into a pile of mud that froze every member of the group into laughter. Oh Skittery, Dakki cooed, one hand on her mouth and the other reaching to help him up. I'm so sorry.  
  
He accepted her help, standing and wiping helplessly at the stain. And dat was he cleanest pair of pants! Race cracked, receiving a harsh glare from Skittery before adjusting the duffle bag and setting off again with Mush and Blink.   
  
Ms. Birdie will be able to get it out. Tess assured, sneaking a quick peak and trying not to laugh any more. Embarassed, Skittery sulked ahead with Dakki still in toe. What a sight we must be, she mumbled, raising her face to the sky so that the rain could wash off almost two weeks of dirt. Certainly two weeks without some sort of rinse was common for a newsie, but this dirt was foreign, of a different kind and earned not by selling papes. The city welcomed them home, and cleansed them, making them vulnerable once again to it's ruggedness.   
  
She set forth at her own pace, comforted by the fact that Leif fell in step with her. You're right, he took a deep breath. The city is different.  
  
You're not even back to our neighborhood yet.  
  
He shrugged. I can feel the difference, even from here. With a quick look at Tess he nodded towards where Jack had begun to walk to her left before whistling a recognizable family tune about new love.   
  
Jack had heard it before and Tess noticed his eyes shift in her direction. Before she could pounce on her loving but thoughtless brother, he spoke. I knew this day would come. He seemed to be addressing Leif more than Tess, so she remained silent. The two had been surrounded air of awkwardness since returning from Chicago. It was a mixture of Jack seeing Leif in such a desperate situation and Leif knowing of Jack's interest in Tess. Also time had separated the two for so long it seemed time itself would be the only remedy. So after the long train adventure home, Tess was glad to see them falling back into the familiar role of best friends.   
  
Yea, you always had dat sixth sense Kelly. Leif rested an arm around his sister's shoulder and Tess enjoyed the security of both figures on either side of her.   
  
She looked up at Jack from over her brother's arm and noticed that thoughtful expression that occasionally crossed his face. He began to explain and she concentrated on the movement of his features. I knew you'd come back, both of you. Da otha guys moved on and maybe I did toobut I knew I'd see ya again.  
  
That seemed to settle it, an open statement of forgiveness that both Leif and Tess had been hoping Jack would offer. It seemed the final notch in her plan and although things weren't going back to exactly how they were before, the changes were acceptable to all.   
  
By the time they arrived to the street the Lodging House was located on the rain had picked up, quarter sized drops making hair stick to the back of Tess' neck. They raced up the steps, shaking off as much rain as they could before entering fully. With the inclement weather preventing any amount of selling, the lodging house was full of roudy boys, chaos making it impossible to hear Thumper's shouts until he was directly in front of the trio.  
  
He launched himself in Tess' direction only to be caught in mid air by Jack's arms. Whoa there Thump, where'd you get dis? With the little boy situated comfortably on his hip, Jack tugged at the familiar shirt the boy wore.   
  
Jack, Tess said I could wear your shirt until you got back. He pouted slightly, knowing exactly the amount of lip to warrant an escape of punishment.   
  
She did, huh? Tess beamed innocently.  
  
So dat I wouldn't miss ya as much.  
  
Jack laughed and set the little boy back onto his feet. He scurried over to Leif and Tess, staring momentarily at the new person before tugging on Tess' hand. She bent and hugged him tight before picking him up much like Jack had done. Thump, I'd like ya to meet my brother Leif.  
  
Brotha? But I taught I was your brotha. Again the lip protruded and Tess bumped it with her finger.   
  
Corse you're my brother, and so is Leif.   
  
Leif offered his hand, which the boy shook cautiously before recoiling back into Tess' embrace. And Mush.  
  
What about Mush, Tess laughed, tickling him under his knobby knees.   
  
He's your brother too, right?  
  
  
  
And Bink.  
  
What would I do without Blink.  
  
  
  
Him too.  
  
Race makes funny's faces.  
  
Best funny faced brother ever!  
  
What about Jack, the little boy asked innocently. Is he your brother too?  
  
The question, and everything from the weeks before, made Tess bite her tongue and look at Thumper with wide eyes. He titled his head to the side, asking again with the gesture as Tess flashed her eyes from Leif and back to Thumper. She made sure to avoid Jack's steady gaze. Setting the boy back onto the floor Tess leaned in close to his ear and whispered her secret.  
He laughed, looking at Jack before slapping her a high five and running up to the bunk room. Leif called after him, asking him to introduce him to the other guys and leaving Jack and Tess to themselves.   
  
Jack moved closer to her, raising one eyebrow after the other. Should I ask? She simply shrugged, aware of the playful tone. He was about to add another smart remark when his presence was needed elsewhere.   
  
Ah, the demands of being a leader. She chided, pushing him in the direction of the boys. And he left, content with being unaware of her secret, but planting a kiss on her cheek all the same.   
  
  
  
  
Tess had only met Spot once since her return. He'd been a little shit before she left, full of nasty words that made Tess uncomfortable. He seemed to egg Jack on, as if the two competed in insulting people, her in particular. So she was hesitant to congratulate Miracle when she found out the two were together, more or less. But she'd sat at the table, twirling her finger in her drink, and listening as a best friend should to the girl's giddy gushing. It surprised Tess. Miracle wasn't the type of girl to swoon; she was hard, she stood on her own, it was the quality Tess admired the most. To see her drunk with love, Tess knew enough about the emotion to point it out, made Tess rethink some things. If Miracle could be happy, then Tess could be too.   
  
Course, this was before the whole Chicago trip. In hindsight, Tess began to remember little comments Miracle slipped into their conversations, little bits about Jack that compared him to the sweet thing Spot had done the day before. In a strange way Miracle knew how things would work out, and Tess was embarrassed when Miracle whooped at the news of her brother and best friend.   
  
They caught up on all the news from New York and the world beyond over lunch in Brooklyn, a little place that Miracle said her and Spot frequented often. Privacy issues, she'd explained, eyes scanning behind Tess' head, no doubt for the aforementioned boy. Because they were still keeping things mum. Only a couple of Spot's newsies knew and Tess was the only surviving Manhattan member. When Spot finally showed up, politely nodding to acknowledge Tess, she was glad to see that he had continued his pleasant streak. He'd squished into the booth next to Miracle, keeping the petting to a minimum, and catching her eye. That nod had acknowledged more than just her presence; he understood that Tess could keep a secret, that Tess was to be respected, and that Tess held their relationship in her hands because of her connection to Jack (word had begun to spread that Jack had himself a new girl).   
  
That much had been agreed to and Tess was happy to see him treating Miracle as she deserved.  
But she hated to keep the secret from Jack. Returning after a lunch with Miracle meant awkward conversations at the lodging house. Why didn't you'se two come to Tibby's den?  
  
That was a favorite question, if not asked by Jack then by Leif, Thumper or another newsie. She'd try to play it off with a shrug but she'd begun to notice the queer look on Jack's face before he swooped in for a kiss. And she liked kissing Jack, maybe more so than she'd expected, and if keeping Miracle's secret jeopardized the number of kisses she received then, as horrible as it sounded, Tess was going to have to break.   
  
This complicated situation was running through her head during an afternoon of selling with Leif and Jack. The two boys, returning from some meeting with Midtown, had met Tess on the Brooklyn line and decided to finish selling in Spot's territory. Everyone was in a good mood on accound of Denton's return. He'd carried good news all the way with him from Chicago: Sotheby was in jail and all the boys were released, train tickets to whatever destination they chose thanks to the govenor. So with only a few papers left, Tess didn't think much of selling in Brooklyn. If Spot was keeping the relationship a secret from his own boys, then he wouldn't be with Miracle at this time of day.   
  
Jack was the only one with papers as the buildings surrounding them began to look more familiar. Tess studied the signs, sidewalk to rooftop and tried to figure out why a strange sense of déjà vu was hitting her. She'd walked through the city since birth, why was she now all of a sudden feeling something. Writing it off as lunch sitting a little queasy in her stomach she allowed Jack to tug her around the corner, rambling about the best selling spot only a few blocks away. New signs, new buildings and suddenly Tess understood why the area was so freakishly nagging her.   
  
Jack stopped abruptly, Leif bumping into the back of him, as Tess read the sign: Bubba's. Spot and Miracle's place. And sure enough, the two had decided to risk a sighting, sitting right in the window seat out front. It was obvious Jack noticed the two, all lovey and flirty, because his face had twisted into a rather unattractive scowl. She reached to place her hand on his forearm but he'd already begun to stalk across the street.   
  
He slammed both hands up against the glass, five fingers spread wide in disbelief while the other pressed a stack of papers to the pane. The two inside jumped back in surprise, mouths dropping in shock at the sight of the fuming newsie. They were quick to scramble to their feet, Spot pushing his way out of the door so that Jack didn't enter and cause a scene.   
  
Okay Conlon, explain why the fuck your hands were all ova me sista! Tess, now arriving with Leif at Jack's side, pinched her lips in uneasiness as the vein began to rear again.   
  
Spot was blocking Miracle as if he expected Jack to jump at her. In reality, he was the one Jack wanted to throttle and Tess wasn't sure anyone would be able to stop him if he snapped. Look Jack, we were gonna tell you but  
  
I knew you'd react like this! Yelled Miracle, jumping up from behind Spot and waving a finger in her brother's direction. Forgetting for a moment the tense situation unfolding, Tess noticed with amusement that Miracle had the exact same vein bulging that Jack did.   
  
Well, good fo you. Now get ova hea, we're going home, he reached for Miracle and grabbed her arm, roughly tugging her to his side. She squirmed in protest, swinging at his stomach with her free fist but not visibly making a dent in Jack's glare he focused on Spot. You stay away from her, Conlon.   
  
Tess was surprised at how rough Jack was acting. In a quick second he'd reverted back to the arrogant, chauvinistic sonofabitch she'd known as a child. Stepping forward she pried off the fingers digging into Miracle's wrist and stood between her and Jack. Why don't you listen to the two, Kelly. She placed a hand on his chest and caught his eye.   
  
You knew about this didn't you.  
  
Don't point that thing at me. She grabbed the pointer finger in her face with her whole hand and pushed it to his side. And yes, I did.  
  
I can't belive this— He threw up his hands in disbelief.  
  
Well, get used to it, cause these two aren't gonna stop seeing each otha just because you said so, mister. Jesus, you sound like your father. She knew the words were harsh, but it needed to be said if Jack was going to calm down and listen to her.   
  
He stopped then, hurt slightly, and turned back to where Miracle and Spot were huddled together. You're such a hypocrite Kelly. Again he spun to where Leif was watching the situation and taking advantage of a short cigarette break. He blew smoke out from his nose and shook his head.  
  
You don't understand Leif. This guys got a rep as wide as Wiesel's waist. He ain't screwing ova my sister!  
  
He's not screwing anything, Kelly! Snapped Miracle.   
  
Jack shushed her with a wave of his hand as Leif laughed out a mouthful of smoke. I don't understand, huh? You're right. Why would I understand what it's like to have a guy date your sister. Hmmm Leif pretended to ponder the situation as Jack flushed with understanding.   
  
Spot jumped at the chance, now that Jack's blood pressure had seemed to drop back to normal. I know what you're thinking Jack. I don't have a very good record as far as goils go. But me and your sister have been togetha for almost six months now  
  
  
  
The group flinched at Jack's renewed anger as Miracle mumbled, Not the best thing to say. She faced her brother, the only match it seemed to his anger and stubbornness. she poked him hard in the chest and surprisingly he stepped back and rubbed the spot. Don't come pushing your nose into tings dat don't worry you. You think that you have to be all protective, just cause your da big brotha and dat our parent's aren't here. Well don't worry about it. He tried to interrupt but she spoke over him. I'm not a child and I can take care of meself. You should be glad dat I picked Spot. He's one of your best friends so if he's good enough for you then you shouldn't worry. I've liked plenty of guys before him but he's different  
  
She was standing right in front of Jack now, looking tiny next to his looming form and letting her hands hang limply at her sides as her pleading eyes did most of the talking. Anger had drained from both siblings and Tess moved closer slowly. I'm with him and I'm different, a different Miracle, one that I like better.  
  
Sounds familiar, huh Kelly? Tess whispered, making her presence known by slipping her arm inbetween the space of his body and arm. Her finger rested on the bare skin of his bicep, burrowing under the rolled up portion of his shirt.   
  
He glanced at her then, taking in the sight of her curls all in disarray and the comforting curve of her lips. Then he looked back to Miracle who was watching him with questioning eyes. As much as she would deny it, she seemed to be asking for his blessing. Then finally to Spot, who seemed to be ignoring everyone except for Miracle. He was watching her, a goofy smile on his lips as he continued to stare.   
  
That's how you look at me. Tess whispered the advice into his ear, kissing him on the temple before relieving him of his papers and heading back to selling, Leif in tow. That seemed to be the end of it and Jack, cuffing Miracle lightly on the side of her head, left after a quick nod in Spot's direction.   
  
Tess let her free hand hang at her side, and Jack knew she was waiting for him to catch it in his own. They moved down the street, Spot and Miracle's excited celebration blending in with the other sounds of the city until they couldn't be heard any more.   
  
You two, Leif shook his head and drew one last puff of his cigarette before looking at it momentarily and flicking it to the side. As he exhaled, he stuffed his hands deep within the pockets of his pants, returning to the carefree front he presented to the world. Already acting like two old marrieds... Jesus.  
  
  
AN: So that's it. Good ending, yes...no? Bueller...  
But anyway. I'm kicking around two more stories and they're starting to get a little hostile. So I'm going to post the beginning of each (sometime, hopefully before Christmas) and whichever one the reading and reviewing audience enjoys the most will be the one I expand further. They'll be a CC, obviously, cause I love involving new characters not from my own mind.   
Keep your eye out! 


	14. Prologue: Tuesday Morning

  
  
Disclaimer: Everything, except for the characters we all know and obsess about (aka da newsies) has come from my own mind.   
  
AN: This is just a peak of one of my new stories entitled, Tuesday Morning. I suggest listening to Michelle Branch's song of the same titleit helps to set the mood for what the story will become.   
  
Tuesday Morning  
  
Prologue:  
  
Ah, hea he comes. The four looked outside of Tibby's front window into the cold city blocked only by a single pane of glass. Huddling around the warm liquid in front of them they tried to warm their fingers and toes. January in New York City meant bitter wind and freezing temperatures and the promise of two more months of weather much the same.   
  
But Jack, walking with his arm around the waist of a perky brunette seemed untouched by the snow. And wit Bernadette Simpson, of all people! Eavesdropping as friends do, they watched as the couple parted, some heaving kissing involved before the girl continued to saunter down the street.   
  
Jack walked into the room and settled at the table with his friends, grinning proudly at their congratulating comments. He crossed his arms on the table and leaned forward to look at the man across from him. Sorry about Bernie, Spot. But you know how it worksone man's trash is another man's  
  
Spot interjected with a quick nod of his head. Don't worry bout it Kelly. I know I ain't missin much. The others around him snickered at the comment as Jack reclined back in his seat. And I'd be glad to take out da pretty goil waitin at da counta fo ya, especially afta she smacks ya fo kissing dat Simpson goil.  
  
The three other heads turned with Jack's as he cringed at the annoyed blonde at the front counter, trying to act indifferent to the scene she'd witnessed. Ooo, me seven o'clock  
  
Dat's Patti, from Ms. Lipman's School fo Goils, ain't it. Hissed Blink, drawing the attention of the other two. Spot was thoroughly enjoying a smoke, leaning back to prop his feet up on another chair; it seemed as the situation were playing for his viewing pleasure.   
  
As Jack strolled up to the counter, playing the suave womanizer he'd easily evolved into, the other boys watched the expression on Ms. Patti. She'd faced Jack with eyebrows knotted in obvious anger, slowly releasing her wrinkled brow and brightening into a welcoming smile only after Jack's hand had slowly worked it's way up and down her sweater covered arm, resting only to link his hand with hers. After a couple more moments of conversation Ms. Pattie left, placing a kiss on Jack's cheek and aware of the eyes of his friends, following her out the front door.   
  
Cocky bastard. Skittery mumbled, pushing back in his seat as Jack returned and held his hand open, as if waiting another round of congrats. One of dese days Kelly, a goil's gonna step all ova you just like you do to dem.  
  
Yea, and you'se gonna be da next owna of da World. His smile grew wider and the sliver of tooth missing from his upper row was easily viewed.   
  
I dunno Jack, he's got a point. Commented Mush, pointing at Skittery with the food in his hand before devoring another large moutful.  
  
Ah, eat ya sandwich, woud ya Blink pushed his friend roughly before turning back to Jack's expected reaction.  
  
He had ordered the usual, watching the retreating figure of the waitress and licking his lips.   
He turned back to his friends, feeding off of the attention. dis city's full of goils, all waitin ta kneel befo me. Really, it's quite simple. He motioned towards the others at the table.   
When you tree have time, I'll show ya some tricks.  
  
Leave em dere innocence Kelly, will ya. Spot removed his feet now that the waitress had returned and smiled knowingly, tipping his hat as she refilled his drink.   
  
Jack noticed the exchange, licking his finger after stirring his coffee and figured that girl would be his new target. What, you don't tink it's true, Spot?  
  
A smoke ring exited his open mouth, The other three snickered again.   
Jack straightened at the challenge, ignoring the welcoming looks of the waitress now that she had returned with his meal. Den prove it, pick any goil. She'll be mine in He pondered the amount of time.  
  
in time fo Bizzy's party.  
  
He snapped in Skittery's direction, a sign of agreement and nodded approval. In time for Bizzy's party.  
  
Spot smiled mischievously, calculating that that gave Jack almost three weeks. A little lenient but he figured he'd be generous. He looked at the other three, their heads leaning in closer as they scanned the restaurant. Mush was the first to offer, picking the waitress. Spot shook his head and claimed it was too easy, besides, she's going out wit me tanight.   
  
Again, the search continued and two more girls were picked, both too mousy for the job. Spot had seen them come in every morning, eye him and the others at his table, and giggle behind their hands. They worked over at the Southgate mill and had the reputation of easy pickings. As Jack continued to lazily eat his food, obviously amused by the whole situation Spot knew he had to pick the right girl.   
  
But the situation seemed less than desirable and he was about to settle on a beast of a girl (just to make the situation that much more unpleasant for Jack) when the front door opened and a new customer appeared. Her face was hidden behind the open cover of a book and she seemed to move towards a back table without even looking up. He hadn't noticed her during any of his other visits but it was obvious she new the place, chatting amicably with the waitress, ordering without viewing the menu and resuming her book as if it were everyday routine. From where she was sitting, almost across the restaurant from his table, Jack's back was facing her and she wasn't stealing glances like many of the others in the room.   
  
But Spot recognized the purple and white uniform of the local St. Mary's Catholic School for girls and he hesitated. It was a boarding school, run by a hoard of strict nuns whose purpose was to educate and advise the women of the future. Many of the girls were from families with money, certainly families who did not approve of socializing with newsies. But what a family miles away didn't see, didn't harm none and Spot had had quite a few rounds of drinks with some of St. Mary's girls. They were flirty, risqué and driven with the idea of pissing off Daddy.   
  
So it seemed odd that a girl from such a high profile school would risk a visit to Tibby's, alone no doubt. And to have her head stuck in a book while newsies filled the room was definitely out of character. This girl, plainly speaking, was a stiff and a breed of female Kelly hadn't dealt with yet.   
  
Dat one, He pointed discreetly with a nod of his head and Jack twisted in his seat.   
  
Which one? He squirmed to see whom Spot was referring to as Skittery, Blink, and then Mush, caught on and chuckled with agreement. I can't see her.  
  
Jesus, you're pathetic. Spot grabbed Jack's shoulder and pointed outright towards the back booth. By this time another girl, dressed in the same uniform as the first, had arrived. She was looking around the place with a little bit more hesitation than the first and clutched her books to her chest. Spot caught her eye and flashed a twinkle of blue, delighted to see her smile spread across her lips. This was the St. Mary reaction he'd expected.   
  
Jack knocked him away from the sightline of the brunette, cracking his knuckles in one full sweep. Okay, dat one it tis.   
  
  
  
  
Oh, Eppie, look at that boy over there. Anna fell into the seat next to her friend, pushing the book away from her nose. There, the one with the newsie cap on.  
  
Trying to continue her read, Eppie laughed lightly and did not look up. Every boy in here has a newsie' cap on, as you so ingeniously call them. Eppie had already noticed the boy, discreetly letting her eyes wander to his features when she'd heard his laugh. He went by Spot nowadays, Spot Conlon, and Eppie wondered how many other people within Tibby's knew of his real name like she did.   
  
Anna scoffed, accustomed to Eppie's reserved behavior. Not true, the boy sitting across from blue eyes is wearing a cowboy hat. There.   
  
That seemed to catch Eppie's attention and she looked up quickly to see who Anna was referring to. Her staring was so obvious and if she were of the right mind she would have cursed herself for the act. It risked exposing her crush, because the cowboy wearing newsie was named Jack and had been her obsession since entering St. Mary's. Every morning she walked by him, his stack of papers under one arm and his eyes wandering to every skirt that past. Quickly she learned that he frequented Tibby's and on Monday's, returning from her weekend at home, she'd stop by and hope to catch his attention.   
  
But this had been continuing for almost three years and he still hadn't said much more than a thank you ma'm' after buying one of his papers. At some point through the years she had settled with those few words and the occasional sighting until the Monday mornings at Tibby's had just become routine. She'd given up on Jack, dreaming of him as the heroes in the books she read.   
  
Well, well, well, maybe I'm looking at the wrong guy. Anna smiled knowingly and snuck the prized bacon as Eppie blushed and returned to the comfortable pages of her book.   
  
They're newsies Anna. Your mother would send you away for just being here.   
Her friend shrugged and dropped her books on the table. But she doesn't _know_ I'm here. And besides, getting caught would be worth it after seeing what a crush you have on Cowboy over there.  
  
I do not have a crush on him!  
  
The lady doth protest too muchdontcha think?  
  
Eppie returned to her pages once again, mumbling under her breath. Leave it to you to throw around a quote from the only part of _Hamlet_ you read.  
  
Low blow Richards, you know I'm a fan of Shakespeare. She chewed on her nail. He reinvented love. Anna continued to gawk in the direction of Blue Eyes while Eppie struggled not to look up again.   
  
She loved Anna and knew that their teasing was evident of how close they were but at that moment she regretted telling her about the Monday morning breakfast. Anna was from the upper part of town, attending St. Mary's like her mother had, like Anna's mother's mother had. She made up the majority of the population while Eppie, skimming through because of her own brilliance, was considered the one charity case per year.   
  
It was required that all girls board during the week, but students were allowed to return to their homes from Friday afternoon til Monday morning before mass. So while Anna returned from the weekend spent at lavish parties, Eppie caught a trolley from Brooklyn and the class she'd been born into. As much as she loved her school, within the walls of her parent's struggling bookstore, Eppie felt content. She knew Brooklyn, her neighbors, the sounds and smells. Being in Manhattan for those five out of seven days a week made returning that much more fresh. But she didn't share this with an of the girls. It was those stories of what one girl did on the weekends that set the scholarship students apart. As much as the nuns preached about the usefulness of uniformity, the little things separated Eppie from her classmates and the girls were sure to notice.   
  
Anna had befriended Eppie when most of the other girls had turned up their noses. It's because I'm a rebel. Anna had explained, looping her arm through Eppie's on that first day at St. Mary's. And they completed each other nicely: Eppie steadfastly focused on her studies, Anna enjoying the effect of pushing Sister Simone's buttons.   
  
It was the same with boys, which was the main reason why Eppie had kept her Jack a secret. She was sure that Anna wouldn't understand. Other girls had dated newsies, Jack a favorite among the popular group, but Eppie had never had the courage, or opportunity, to socialize like Anna did. Anna and her fellow classmates approached the world of being a newsie from a totally different angle: they looked down, while Eppie watched from eye level.  
  
And the whole situation just pushed Eppie further and further into the world she found within books. It was there, lost within the story of Mr. Darcy and Lizzie Bennet, that Anna shook her from. Eppie mumbled, waving Anna's frantic grasp away.   
  
Ep, you—look  
  
Take the damn piece of bacon already, I don't want it. She sighed in annoyance but Anna persisted until Eppie finally laid the book open in front of her. What in God's name, is so urgent that you need to pull me away from the charming Mr. Darcy?  
  
Anna blinked but did not speak so that the new voice Eppie heard, the voice she'd overheard speaking for the past three years, made her twitch to attention.   
  
I'm sorry miss. I noticed you reading but I just couldn't wait a minute longer. I just had to speak with you.  
  
  
AN: Okay, that's the option number one. Read, review, let me know what you think. Then, when I post option number two you can do all that over again and compare. Which one has the most room to evolve? Which character do you like better? What situation do you enjoy watching Jack (cause I love dat Jack) face. All these and more are up for debate!


	15. Prologue: Upstate Races

AN: Eh, boy problems in the real world are not as fun as in the newsie world. I don't have as much control and that blows. So, what's the solution? Hop on the treadmill, run for a good hour while watching Newsies, and hope that creative energy can somehow form out of all this restlessness.   
This is story numero duo. Book one will be set totally outside of NYC, who knows about Book two, you'll have to read. This story line is not as clear in my head as the first. Let me know what you think  
Oh! Just in case you were wondering, the main guy in both stories is going to be Jack, cause he stole me heart and won't give it back. Thought you might like to know.   
  
SO's:   
  
Miracle: Yea, Spot is sort of already promised. But maybe you'll like this one better. He won't show up until book two so read and let me have some of those ideas!  
  
Dakki: Yea! You finished _The Deepest. _As usual your reviews were very helpful. I'll be sure to return the favoras soon as you post the next chapter of Home'. C'mon, I need something to distract my over analytical mind and English Lit. homework just isn't cutting it!  
  
Klover: Geez, am I glad I don't go to your school. Although your input into the attitudes of Eppie's classmates will be much appreciated!   
  
JustDuck: It was hard to end Tess and Jack, but I didn't want to drag the story on, ruin what I thought was a decent piece of work so far. But if I have another idea pop up (a sequel perhaps) then I'll definitely continue those characters. As of right now though, I'm getting pulled in two different directions with these new stories. If you have an idea of your own, let me know! Maybe we can co-write something, huh huh?!  
  
DodgerMcClure: First off, cool name. Second, when I figure out what story I'm going to expand I'll let ya know about the CC. If you could just leave your info anyway, then I'll know what type of character to be thinking of.   
  
Anyway, on with the Disclaimer: Obviously I don't own any of the newsie characters, and those that I created were influenced by everything surrounding me.   
  
  
Upstate Races  
  
Prologue  
  
They met Mr. Washington at the Brockton train depot, only a mile and a half from Lewiston and Mr. Washington's home. The country surrounding the boys seemed to be pieced together of new and exciting things: dirt that seemed coarser than city dirt, shrubs wild and more overgrown than the neatly groomed Central Park, softer sounds, smells that turned your head.  
  
But it's the same sky?' The thought entered Jack's head no more than twenty minutes out of Brockton. By then, situated in the back of the wagon with Race and Kloppman's things, the familiarity of the train station had been left behind for the open plains of upstate New York. In the front of the wagon was Mr. Washington, steering the two large horses pulling the wagon, and Kloppman, catching up on the family news with his son in law.   
  
You eva seen so much land? Racetrack exhaled slowly, questioning Jack and expecting an answer until he noticed the cowboy hat covering his face. Unaltered by this obvious inattentiveness, Race continued to ramble. Seriously, I've hoid of fields, but dis is ridiculous. Tink of how many houses you'se could build dere. Da whole Bowery could fit in dat plot!  
  
Not in this town, son. Mr. Washington cracked the reigns lightly. That's farming property, no man's going to build on that unless he's building onions.  
  
Eh, I hate onions.  
  
Mr. Washington chuckled to himself and it reminded Jack of what his own father had sounded like. The chills made him shift from his slumber until returning to another decent position. The first time out of the city since becoming a newsie wasn't sitting too well with him. He'd been wishing to get away for so long, but now, no longer surrounded by the usual sights, he felt strange abandoned.  
  
So Frank, how was the trip?   
  
Getting out of the city was fine but after dat, so many towns. Dey all look the same once I get up to dese parts. Again the hearty laugh interrupted Jack's sleep. But he couldn't help listening. It was part of the reason why he'd jumped at Kloppman's offer to travel upstate. This vacation of sorts would provide a whole new view of Kloppman and the life he hid from the Manhattan newsies.   
  
He'd gotten the letter on Thursday afternoon, asked Jack that night, and been on the train, with Jack and his appointed sidekick Race, the next morning. Apparently Kloppman's eldest granddaughter was expecting a child, twins to be exact, and he'd been saving for the occasion. Jack hadn't even known Kloppman had been married, let along a father, and now, gandfather.   
  
Ms. Birdie was watching the lodging house, another deciding factor in Jack's acceptance. That lady was as large and as mean as any bully this side of the Brooklyn bridge. She'd helped out Kloppman years before, when Jack had been a newbie, and he'd learned quickly that she was one to be weary of. Even miles away the image of her upper lip moustache made Jack shiver.   
  
So, you think dat dis Webster is going to mind us helping out? Jack peeked out from underneath the brim of his hat and watched as Race handed Mr. Washington one of his cigars.   
  
After puffing lightly, Mr. Washington turned back to the road. Sure, Mr. Webster isn't one to worry about anything not directly connected to his company. A couple of new workers will pass right under his nose. But it's a busy time of year and I really appreciate you boys coming up with Frank. Missy's been about to pop for the last month and it's hard with her husband working all day.  
  
What is it dat we'll be doin exactly?  
  
he chuckled again and let out another puff of smoke, Mrs. Webster likes her lawn to look mighty perty.  
  
This Mr. Webster made Jack leery. He was the Washintons' employer. The whole family, husband, wife and four kids lived on the large Webster estate along with the other servants. Mr. Washington ran the stables while Mrs. Washington, the best cook in New York according to Kloppman, ran the kitchen in the grand house. There were maids for each of the three Webster children, drivers, gardners, a tutor, and even a dog walker for Mr. Piddles, the Webster's prized sheepdog.   
  
The shade from the surrounding woods helped in covering the noon day sun and Jack chose this moment to sit up, returning his hat to the proper place. Nice of ya to join us Jacky-boy. Chided Kloppman, smiling his toothy grin which Jack returned easily.  
  
He stretched his hands over his head to crack his back. Just resting up for dis week's woik, dat's all.  
  
Mr. Washington smiled also, nodding his head in approval as he began to explain more about his family and the little town that lay on the outskirts of the Webster land.   
  
Holy St. Francis, what was dat? Race turned in the direction of the crashing leaves and rising voices, dropping his cigar from his lips and watching it crunch under the heavy wooden wheels. He strained to see further behind them, either watching his smoke or looking for what could have made the unusually loud noise.   
  
Mr. Washington didn't seemed to be alarmed so Jack rested one arm on the side of the wagon and peered ahead, noticing the clearing they were reaching and an end to his shade. He was about to lay back down when Race stood up abruptly, rocking the balance of the wagon slightly.   
  
Sit down, will ya. Jack groaned, reaching to pull down his friend by his suspenders. But Race dodged the swing, one hand holding his cap on his head and the other pointing far out to the left where the trees ended to meet the dull brown of the open field. There, moving out of the woods as fast as a slingshot could shoot a marble came two horses, racing so fast that dust kicked up behind them.   
  
Look at em! Race exclaimed, still standing and testing Jack's patience. Dey could win at da tracks easily! I ain't neva seen a horse dat fast in da city!  
  
Mr. Washington averted his eyes momentarily. How you know so much about horses, kid?  
  
Well sir, I'se been selling me papes at da track eva since becoming a newsie. You loin a few tings Race continued to watch the two figures, each with a rider on the back, weave in and out across the field. Those riders got skill too. Dey need jockies like dat back in Brooklyn, fo sure.   
  
That seemed to interest Mr. Washington and he trusted the horses to plod along the road without his assistance as he surveyed the riders closely. That there's me boy Roz, he's the fastest boy in Chester county. Raced last year at the summer fair.  
  
There a track near by? As the two onlookers became distracted with all the racing talk, throwing around lingo that Jack had heard before but didn't pay attention to, the two riders were moving closer and closer. The one in front, the one Jack assumed was Roz, had bent, head close to that of the horses' and haunches high in the air, riding what looked in an awkward shape upside down. The next rider was crouched much closer to the horse, as if hugging the large beast's neck and whispering in it's ear, asking him to move his legs faster. And faster he did, catching up with the other horse so that they were side by side only 100 yards away from where the road intersected the field.   
  
Jack looked between the racing duo and his own transportation, flashing a worried glance at Mr. Washington who was still involved in the previous conversation with Race.   
  
This continued until Jack was so close he could hear the voices of the riders, Roz's shout startling his father so that the wagon was halted just in time for one rider to slip in front. But it was the unknown rider, the one who could talk the horse to speeds imaginable that made Race fly to the bottom of the wagon, for fear of decapitation. The horse landed steadily, the loud thud-thud' echoing in the surrounding woods, so that when Jack peeled himself off of the wagon bed, it was prancing excitedly in place, head bobbing up and down.   
  
The rider grinned at the sight of Jack peaking over the edge of the wagon, tipping the hat that she wore on her head and spinning the horse around. Roz, don't think that you win! There was an interference. As she rode away, trotting gently and gradually picking up speed to catch up with Roz, it struck Jack that rider was female, long auburn curls blending with the mane of her horse.   
  
Race noticed also, bending next to Jack and exclaiming, hand on his heart. I tinkI'm in love.  
  
And that was my daughter, Mr. Washington jumped down from the front bench, walking around to check his own horses and the wagon, He stopped on the passenger's side and watched his two children disappear back into the woods.  
  
Kloppman exhaled shakily, wiping at his forhead with a worn hankerchief. Glad to see that she hasn't settled down.  
  
Much to her mother's frustration, I must admit. Mr. Washington handed Jack his cowboy hat, dusting off the dirt it had accumulated after it's fall. She's got a big heart though and she sure comes in handy when we need an extra pair of hands in the stables. He shrugged at the two boys staring at him with such wide open eyes. Girls back in the city came in two forms, mean and harsh or weak and dependent. This new creature seemed intriguing.  
  
She sure can ride. Race mumbled, turning around in the wagon and catching his breath.   
  
Gives her brother a run for his money.. He nudged Race in the shoulder and laughed again. ... and drives her mother crazy. Gwen swears that it's the country raising and I'm about this close to agreeing. How can you raise a lady around all this dirt? He laughed again, patting Jack on the back soundly and knocking any uneasiness out his body.   
  
Jack turned to look one last time in the direction that Roz and Annabelle had darted off to, twisting his neck around as the wagon began again and the road weaved in another direction.   



End file.
